Natsu the ultimate dragon slayer
by fireblue27
Summary: What if Igneel had taken the time to teach Natsu not just fire dragon slaying magic but also 7 other magics? Lets see What is gonna happen. Natsu x Mirajane x Erza x harem. -Discontinued.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

Igneel the fire dragon king

By: fireblue27

" **WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DESTROYING EVERY TOWN YOU GO TO!"** The voice of the fire dragon king igneel boommed throughout the forest. "Sorry dad,~but when I told them I was gonna beat up the bandits they all started laughing at me! And I didn't kill anybody either so what was so bad about it?" Asked a 5 year old boy with salmon colored hair. _**"Does this boy even understand how long it takes to rebuild just one house? Oh well."**_ "Dad?" was the word that snapped the mighty igneel out of his thoughts. **"Yes son, what is it?"**

"Well I was wondering when you were gonna teach me dragon magic? All you've taught me are the beginner spells for flame make magic and how to use requip and I'm already good with those." **" I told you that you need to slow down it has only been a month since I took you in and you've already mastered the beginner stage of maker magic, that should have taken 3 months."** "Yeah I know but can you please teach me the intermediate spells already?" **"Fine then, show me what you've learned and prove that you are ready to move on to intermediate!"** "All right! I'm fired up now"

"Flame make burning floor" everything touching the floor within a 20 meter radius starts melting.

"Flame make roasted sphere" a sphere of fire begins to form in his right hand and he throws it at a boulder that is 10 times bigger that him and the boulder starts to melt.

"Flame make solid stairs" he makes a solid stairway that he climbs up then jumps off and yells,

"Flame make solid slide" he makes a slide to slide down and lands on top of igneel.

"Flame make kite" he makes a kite that he jumps on and begins flying.

"Flame make lance" lances fly out of his hands.

"Flame make solid image" he makes another him.

"Flame make shield" he makes a shield appear in front of him.

" **Good now let's get to work! If you can master intermediate, expert, and living flame make magic before you turn six then I'll upgrade your training" But inwardly he thought** _ **"there is now way he can do it but at least it is good motivation."**_ [ 8 months later] snore, snore,snore **"** _ **I'm so proud of this boy he may have broken the world record of youngest person to become an expert at maker magic of any kind."**_ **[starts crying tears of joy] "Natsu wake up, you are going to learn dragon slaying magic now so your training will be even harder are we clear?"**

Natsu slowly gets up "I'm all fired up" he does 500 pushups, 750 sit-ups, eats the roasted bird igneel brought, takes a quick shower, runs 10 miles in 17 minutes, uses all his maker magic spells does 350 pull-ups, 300 curl-ups, gets beaten in a fight with igneel and is now heading to town. "oooff" he fell on his but after crashing into a building "Hey! What the hell was that for ya stupid wall!" He continues to yell until he hears laughing "Hahaha" Natsu turns around to see a purple haired girl with sticking out of her head approaching him. " You humans sure are funny I'll give you that, but that's all your good for and I'm not in the mood laugh anymore so prepare to die." Natsu tilted his head to the side, "You are talking you aren't human yourself." "That is because we aren't" Natsu turned to see a guy who had a-lot of fox body parts approaching him from behind. "Cool a fox!" natsu said with stars in his eyes. _"These guys have a-lot of magic power i'll be better off if I try to escape"_ natsu thought to himself"He is just trying to distract us kill him!" The girl said _"Crap she got me gotta run"_ natsu ran as fast as he could until the floor in front of him exploded. " Dang it" He said in a frustrated tone. "Who are you guys!" "Obey me" The girl said "BOW!" _"why isn't me body listening to me!"_ he thought as he began to bow. "Night night" he heard the yellow haired guy say before he blew up. The last thing he saw was a beam of fire before it all went black.

"Uhgh, my head hurts" he said while sitting up **"Awake now are we? Now tell me WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING TWO DEMONS NATSU!** "I don't know! They just attacked me when they saw me!" **"Oh well get up and eat. You slept all night. We have a visitor coming soon"** Natsu was happy to do his second favorite thing, eat. Then all of a sudden it clicked in his head. "Wait did you say visitor?" **"Yes a war general among dragons the crimson flame dragon Iro of the Western fleet is coming to teach you his magic the crimson flame dragon slaying techniques, you will study under him for a year then I'll have other dragons come teach you and if you can master five other dragon slayer techniques then I will teach you fire dragon king magic"** "Alright I'm fired up now!" And so our favorite fire dragon trained for another 5 years until his 11th birthday. Natsu managed to master the hell dragon, black fire dragon, crimson flame dragon, thunder sword dragon and lightning dragon slayer techniques in just those five years.

"BLACK FIRE DRAGON SACRED ART: Dark lotos Hidden fire form; BLAZING METEOR."

"HELL DRAGON SACRED ART: Corroding lotos Hidden fire form; listen to my call and reveal yourself! Give me your power that I may send my opponent to the pits of oblivion I SUMMON YOU FROM THE EVERLASTING LAND OF HELL **ERUPTION!** "

"CRIMSON FLAME DRAGON SACRED ART: War lotos Hidden fire form; FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD EDGE!

"THUNDER SWORD DRAGON SACRED ART: Blade lotos, Hidden lightning form THUNDER DRAGONS PHOENIX SWORD

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS SACRED ART: Thunder lotos hidden flame combination LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR" "oooff" is all that natsu said as he fell to the floor "There are my five hidden lotos attacks. How did I do Mom? Dad?" " **You did great natsu, your father and I are proud of you** " said the azure flame dragon elena also known as the fire dragon queen and igneel's new mate. **"Now then it is time for me to keep my promise and teach you fire dragon king magic" igneel's voice rang through the cave.** "Just watch mom and dad I'm gonna be the strongest wizard that this world has ever seen" [1 year and a half years later]

"So this is the final stage of my training huh? I've gotta slay myself a dragon!" **"A mere human dares to challenge me a saint among dragons! The only beings you can defeat me are the dragon kings and the dragon gods! You cannot even hope to survive this battle!"** roared the smoke dragon abraxas. **"Natsu this guy is as strong as the lightning dragon and the hell dragon at once you're gonna need to go all out as I instructed him to kill you. Do you understand?"** the fire dragon king asked his son. "Yeah I've got it. All I've gotta do is kick his but right?" Asked a 12 year old natsu. Igneel nodded. "Then there ain't no need to worry cause I am great at doing that" natsu said as he went into black fire dragon mode " **SMOKE DRAGON ROOOAR"** A beam of smoke is headed straight for natsu. "Chh, is that it? Flame make rampart!" A gigantic wall of black fire came up from the ground and blocked the attack "now then" he suddenly appeared behind the dragon. "Let me show you how a real dragon roars" "BLACK FIRE DRAGON ROAR" A roar with 3 times as much power as a jupiter cannon shoots out of natsu's mouth. The dragon who was unfortunate enough to get hit by this attack roared in agony as it fell to the ground. "Already screaming? Ah well cause I'm not even warmed up yet." natsu said as he dove down towards the dragon with a hole in it's stomach.

" **Monster!"** yelled the dragon as it charged at natsu with a wing attack "Call me whatever you want and I'm still gonna kick your but" the dragon hit him in the gut with its wing and sent natsu flying **"Now what are you gonna do?"** it yelled as it punched natsu in the face sending him flying half a mile away until he crashed into a metal wall. "I'm gonna do exactly what I always do beat the crap out of whatever is in my way! And right now that's you!." Wipes away the blood on his mouth as he gets up. "BLACK FIRE DRAGON'S SACRED ART Dark lotos hidden fire form BLAZING METEOR!" A meteor that is 5 times bigger than igneel slams directly onto the smoke dragon. **"ROOOAR"** The smoke dragon emerged from the rebel with blood all over him, missing his right wing, and barely capable of getting up. "Wow your tougher then I thought." said natsu as he charged at the dragon at full speed. **"No leave me alone! I yield please don't kill me!"** The smoke dragon said in an effort to survive. "No way am I letting you go you've killed hundreds of innocent humans abraxas, it's time for you to face your penalty!" natsu said as lightning begins to form around his black flames. "BLACK LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON SACRED ART FUSION LOTOS LIGHTNING SWORD OF THE PITCH BLACK FLAMING PHOENIX HORN!" natsu yells as he goes through the dragon's heart thus killing it.

[2 months later] **"It really is time."** elena said with sadness in her eyes **"Indeed, he never could have made us more proud"** said the fire dragon king igneel. **"I love you natsu"** she says as she begins to disintegrate. **"You couldn't have made us more proud"** igneel says as he disintegrates as well. **"You are the best son any parent could ask for"** they both say in unison as the disappear and natsu is sucked into the eclipse.

[date:7/7/777] "IGNEEEEEEL….. MOM…. WHERE ARE YOU!" tears began to form is natsu's eyes as he has waited here all day and his parents haven't shown up. "MOM! DAD! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU EVEN SAID YOU WERE PROUD OF ME BUT YOU LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU GUYS!"

[2 days later] "They're not coming back, they really left me RR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARR"

He sees something in the corner or the room. "Huh" he said to himself trying to stop crying. "A scarf, a letter, a new set of clothing, a sword, a ring and a sphere shaped glowing thing" He opened the letter and began to read.

 _We wish it didn't come to this but we are forced to leave you natsu. These clothes grow with you as you grow but will stop working in two years I trust that by then you will have found a way to make money. This scarf was made with my dragon scales while the ring was made out of your mothers fire entirely. The sword is a combination of elena's scales and my magic you can learn dragon elemental sword techniques with it. Only dragons and dragon slayers can use this sword it is called the azure dragon slaying sword. The glowy circle thing is a lacrima make sure you give it to someone who will never be apart from you as it has your mothers very soul in it. Whomever you give it to will learn azure dragon slaying magic in their sleep so chose wisely son. Last of all the reason why we had to leave is acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse. His power far exceeds my own so I expect you to train enough to be able to beat him!. Who is the most powerful person that this world has ever seen? Say it one last time._

"I'm the best, LOOK OUT WORLD CAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET ROCKED BY THE ONE AND ONLY NATSU DRAGNEEL SON OF THE FIRE DRAGON KING IGNEEL

* * *

 _I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT_

 _._


	2. Chapter 01

CHAPTER 01

 _Natsu the ultimate dragon slayer_

Fairy Tail and the Phoenix

By: firblue27

* * *

In a forest near magnolia a loud explosion could be heard all throughout the city. "What the hell?" asked a naked 12 year old ice mage. "Gray your clothes" was said by a cute brunette who is also 12 years old. "Master do you know what that was?" asked an armored read-head who looked ready to rush straight to where the explosion was heard. "I will go investigate myself" he said as he walked out of the guild. Meanwhile in the forest. "Alright I need to remember to only use s+ class level magic and not go all out or people will be scared of me again." he suddenly jumps back to dodge a beam of light headed right for him. "What was that?" he wondered aloud "ah, my apologies for attacking young man I had assumed you had come to pick a fight" he extended his hand to the young pink haired boy "The names makarov master of the fairy tail guild, Who might you be?" the short old man asked. "My names natsu dragneel the fire dragon prince" natsu said enthusiastically. _"Fire dragon prince huh? He is obviously human so he must of hit his head too hard"_ thought the third master. "Well natsu I don't mean to disappoint you but dragons have been extinct for 400 years." said the old man with a slight frown. "Just cause nobody has seen a dragon doesn't mean they don't exist. I have been with my dad the fire dragon king Igneel ever since I was five, And my relatives would come visit all the time." Natsu said proudly. "Hm, where are you headed natsu?" asked makarov. "Well I don't know I just figured I'd go wherever the wind takes me." natsu replied. "Well then why don't you join the fairy tail guild? Everywon there treats each other like family and I'm sure they'll be happy to have you" Asked the old man. "Well okay but I have one question…" Natsu said looking embarrassed "Out with it natsu." the old man said "What is a fairy tail guild?" he said while looking down.

"Who's the guy with pink hair gramps?" asked a shirtless ice mage. "My hair is salmon not pink!" natsu yelled at him. "It's all the same if you ask me pinky." He said back as he took of his pants. "Go put some clothes on before you come insult me stripper" natsu said calmly. "Crap my clothes" were the last words he said as he went to find his clothes. "What's your name kid?" asked a armored 13 year old girl. "I thought that you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking people their names" natsu grumbled. "I can't hear you, speak up!" The girl commands him angrily. "My name's natsu" he says while mumbling something about about redhead girls. "What element of magic do you use?" she asked him. "lightning,fire,and darkness." a now fully clothed gray returns and says, "yeah right, there is no way you can use 3 different elements so quit lying pinky" natsu smirks and says, "Then how about I prove it to ya."

"Flame make prison" gray gets trapped in a cell of fire. "Maker magic? This'll be fun, Ice make slash" the prison gets split open and gray leaps out of it. "Let's go flame brain" "Bring it on ice princess, _His maker magic way less developed than mine and I don't wanna get people scared of me cause by the way people are looking at me this stripper is high in their ranks so I guess I'll hold back._ Flame make arrows" "Ice make shield, I've gotta ask you, why aren't you using both your hands for your spells?" "Because I don't have to, fire is already an unbalanced element so if you try to stabilize it with two hands then it will just blow up in your face." He said as he ran towards him. "Flame make kite!" "Ice make hook" he narrowly escapes the attack as he goes up. "Ice make Lance" "fire make arrows" the two attacks collide and cancel each other out. "Ice make floor" "try again buddy." he says as the floor melts "Flame make burning floor" "My ice is melting!" "Flame make roasted sphere" gray is engulfed in a sphere of fire and explodes then falls to the ground unconscious "ha-ha looks like having pink hair is better than being a stripper after all!" voices were heard in the background "Wow that kid beat gray!" "But I thought they battled so that kid could show us all three of his elements,? not just to see who is stronger." "You didn't really believe that load of crap did you? A little kid can't use three elements!" " _You know maybe I should have made it a draw? Ah well"_ natsu thought. "So how do I become a member?" "Just tell the barmaid over there where you want your guild mark and what color" "Okay then."

"Wow you're really strong to have beaten gray" said a brunette girl as she approached natsu a few hours later. "Yeah I guess so, my name is natsu what is yours?" "Cana" she replied "It's nice to meet you Cana, _The mag_ i _c energy this girl gives off is at least twenty times as strong as the stripper but judging from her magic power she doesn't have a clue how much potencial she has, She must be the daughter of someone really strong aw man I want to fight that person so badly,_ I'm all fired up!" He said aloud. "Why?" Cana asked him confused at his sudden change. "Oh don't worry about it, _You know if I get to know her more and see that she is a good person I just might take her as my student. We can't let all that power go to waste,_ By the way what's that red-headed bossypants name?" "Oh, her names erza, she is really scary if you get to know her" "Good to know, Thanks Cana I've gotta go find somewhere to sleep." With that he began to walk away. "Wait you know you can stay in the guild until you get a house right?" Cana said to him. Natsu looked at her like she was stupid. "Whats a house, and why would I sleep here? Doesn't everybody sleep in the forest?" Now it was Cana's turn to look at him like he was stupid. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

[2 months later in an uninhabited forest near the cait shelter guild] "These B class missions are easy, ah well Now then it is time to start training" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a HUGE rush of magic power and turned around to see an orange haired man coming toward him "Hey kid, I see your a member of fairy tail? The names Gildarts Clive, you are?" Natsu smiled and said, "Natsu dragneel." "The new kid who beat gray right? I hear that they say you know 8 kinds of magic total but the only ones people have ever seen are requip and flame make." he took off his coat and smirked

"Yeah but I prefer to hold back when I fight for fear of hurting someone but judging from your magic power things might be different, Fire Dragon iron fist!" Natsu charged at him full speed and attacked, gildarts blocked with one arm but got pushed a few meter back. "Crash vortex" A vortex of pure magic came towards natsu and split the earth as it went. "Flame make, Rampart" A fire tower went up and blocked the attack. "Fire dragon sword horn" "Dragon slayer magic huh? Color me impressed, Crashing fist" natsu dodged just when he got close and delivered a kick to the gut. Gildarts slammed into natsu's house before leaping towards him and delivering a blow to natsu chin "Black fire dragon's roar of darkness" Gildarts split the attack into tiny cubes and used put his power up a level "Dark Arts explosive hammerfist" "Black Lightning Flame Dragon's Demolition Fist" They both jumped away and used "Thunder sword dragon's elemental slash" "Holy Arts Crash Lotos Slash" "Black Fire dragon's sacred art Dark Void" "If you're going all out then so am I, I'm gonna show you something nobody knows about!, Crash Phoenix sacred art Crashing Black and White Void!" Natsu's attack is obliterated and he falls to the ground on one knee. "Wow a Phoenix Slayer huh I always thought that the Phoenix's were just a myth and yet now I'm fighting a Phoenix slayer welp get ready for my strongest technique" "Bring it on natsu" "FIRE DRAGON KING MODE Flame lotus ROYAL FIRE ART FIRE DRAGON KINGS METEOR SHOWER!" 100 meteors as big as acnologia come raining down straight toward Gildarts" "CRASH PHOENIX SACRED ART HOLY BLACK LOTUS ECLIPTIC BEAM!" a beam twice as powerful and big as the etherion disintegrates all of the meteors and strikes directly on natsu while everything within a 2 mile radius of him is killed. "Did I over-do it?" "Nah not even close because you missed. "What the?" "Flame make UNLIMITED" countless balls of fire begin circling around them "crap" "FIRE" another huge explosion rattles the air "Did I do it?" "Nope" Gildarts is surrounded by a dome that destroyed all of natsu's attacks. "NO WAY" "Crash Make Dome" "I'm out of magic power." "Crash make Destructive hammer" natsu falls to the ground unconscious. "Guess that I'll bring him back to the place I've been staying at"

"Ugh my head" he looked up and looked around "What the hell are all these posters of naked girls doing here?" he asked himself "Hey kid you're awake you slept like a log for the past month" Gildarts told him "A month I need to get training quick and I'm assuming that you are the reason this place looks like pervert sanctuary?" natsu said as he got out of bed "You know it little dude" [later that day] "9,997-9,998-9,999-10,000 done!" natsu said as he did his last push ups and put his shirt and jacket on.

"I don't get it natsu you look like a typical kid when you wear those clothes yet you do anyway. If you would show more skin people would see how strong you are and respect you more, and you'd get more girls." Gildarts reasoned with natsu on his selection of clothing. "I guess so but Igneel picked these out for me so there is no way I'm ditching them, Besides I don't want people to know how strong I am. If I fight that erza girl I might make it look like I won by a hair or something cause it makes things easier when you don't have people wanting your autograph left and right." Natsu got up and began to leave.

"I'm headed to the guild and you should really try and catch up with your daughter I'm sure your phoenix scenes picked up how Cana is your offspring." Natsu told him as he left. "Fine then natsu I'll do just that but after the stories you told me about Igneel I can tell you just want your father back so until he comes back I wouldn't mind you calling me dad either." Gildarts told him with a smile. Natsu froze before saying, "I'll see ya later old man….. Dad.

"Oi, where have you been flame brain." "Getting away from you stripper" "Natsu you're back" Cana said as she hugged him "We got a lot of new members while you were away, there is jet,droy,levy,mirajane,elfman,and…" "Hi there my names lisanna, You're natsu right. I hope we can be friends" "I hope so too lisanna, Hey Cana Where is erza?" "Oh she's out on a dark guild extermination mission." "oh" he replied. "Did you need her for something?" "Nah don't worry about it, hey lisanna that girl is your sister right?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "You don't have to tell me if it is personal but why does she give off demonic energy?" "Well you see…" and so lisanna told them about the demon in the church and their journey to fairy tail." a tear fell from lisanna's eye

"It isn't fair what they did to her she saved them and they shooed her away" Natsu pulled her into a hug. " _I know I can get that demon arm off her by using my Black Fire Dragon magic but that would be blowing my cover. I'll just do it when she is sleeping._ Hey lisanna can I sleep over at your house tonight?" "Sure natsu but why" lisanna glanced at mira and saw her giving her the glare of " _Invite him and I'll kill you_ " "Actually Natsu today wouldn't be a very good time" Natsu blinked at the sudden change "Oh well, Hey LAXUS TODAY IS THE DAY I CRUSH YOU, FLAME MAKE HAMMER" laxus blocks it with one hand "Keep dreaming kid" before anybody saw what happened natsu was already sent flying across the guild hall "Oh well, OW!" He said as he landed on to of gray "Get off me ya pyro" "Wanna go snow cone!" And with that another guild brawl started.

[one week later] "hey mirajane right?" Natsu said timidly "Mirajane just got up and exited the guild hall " _It isn't fair how come I have to constantly walk around with a demon arm! I hate it so much I just wanna…"_ Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder "hey mirajane I was talking to you ya know." "What Do You Want Natsu!?" "Do you want help with that arm of yours? I can turn it into magic power so that your arm goes back to normal" "How do you even know about it!?" "I can sense it anyway do you want help or not?" She wanted to say yes but her ego wouldn't let her so she said something that complies with both. "Pfff do it if you can pinky" She bit her lip praying that what she said doesn't make him change his mind "Alright then black dragon sacred art dark manipulation take over" Mira's body glows and when it stopped glowing her body was normal. "You did it! You really did it it" Mira buried her head in his chest and started crying "Thank you, thank you thank you so much" Meanwhile from up on a hill a man with orange hair was laughing proudly "that's my boy!" **Attention citizens of magnolia we are commencing the gildarts shift! I repeat please get inside you homes and prepare for the gildarts shift!** Meanwhile fairy tail guild master was walking drunk "Oh it's Gildarts!"

* * *

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

 _The war for magnolia_

By:fireblue27

"Hey old man!" Natsu hollered at Gildarts as he walked through the Gate "Oh hey natsu how ya doin?" Natsu charges at him "Fire Make… ow" Natsu says as he is sent flying all the way to the guildhall. "And who might you be young lady?" Gildarts said looking at mira. "Hi my names mirajane" Mira shakes his hand before running off yelling "Natsu!" Gildarts continues to walk through town until he walks into the guild and is greeted by an

"Ice make… ow" "Its really gildarts!" "He's back" "Call the master! Gildarts is back!" "Laxus who might this be?" A green haired teen asked his role model. "That is the strongest guy in fairy tail freed." Laxus replied. "I can't wait for erza to get back so I can Prove I am the real Titania." Said an impatient evergreen. "You're just gonna get your but kicked again" Said a creepy looking dude named Bickslow."Yeah he's right erza isn't a pushover"said Fred.

[3 weeks later] "Hey cana!" Natsu called her over to him "Yeah natsu?" she responded. "Hoe would you like for me to teach you how to effectively use your magic?" he asked her. "You would do that for me?" She immediately perked up. "Yeah sure, for the next two months meet me outside the girls dormitory at 6:00 for training okay?" "I can't wait" she says happily as she skips away to talk with gray. "Hey Natsu." Natsu gives her his signature grin "Oh hi Mira how are you adjusting to your magic?" She smiles back at him "Its been going great natsu I can transform into demons at will now" A shirtless ice mage pushes mira out of the the way and says "Ice make Hammer" Natsu jumps back and smirks "A new move eh?" " **Hey stripper"** a chill runs down gray's back as he turns and looks straight in the eyes of Mira satan soul "Ahh Its a demon!" " _Scary scary super scary"_ is what was going through gray's mind. **"Wanna tell me why you pushed me?"** "I..It w..was because I wanted to show natsu my new move" **"I that so, then how about I show you some of my new moves." "** _Dang mira is just as strong as erza now" Natsu observed_ "THAT'S ENOUGH MIRAJANE" Natsu and gray looked to see the 2nd scariest girl in fairy tail appearing before them. Gray cowered in fear while even natsu couldn't help but gulp. Mirajane goes back to normal and says "You wanna go tin can?" "Bring it on you wanna-be goth!" "Flame make wall" a wall of pure fire stops the two of them from fighting. "Stop it you two" "Fine" Natsu could hear mira grumble something about pink haired boys but decided to let it go. "Take this wall down now" natsu felt a shiver go down his spine "Can you please stop fighting?" natsu whispered while crossing his fingers. "Natsu felt about 25 sword pointing straight at him before erza pointed a sword at his throat. "Now" Erza commanded. "Fine but fight me first then if I win then you do whatever I tell you for all of next month and if you win then, I'll buy you cake for a year." Natsu finished while thinking about how much money he'd lose. "Strawberry cake?" "Whatever kind you want whenever you want" He said reluctantly. He knew he'd win but the thought still terrified him. She smiled before saying "bring it on then" "Natsu have you gone mad!" Gray asked fearing for his rivals sanity. "If I win then I can make her be nice for a whole month! There is no way that I'm passing that up!" He smirked at the thought of making erza serve him food "I'm all fired up!"

"You'll have to beat me first" erza reminded him as she charged. "Requip soaring armor, quick slice" natsu winced at the pain he felt from the cut in his side "Flame make wave" erza dodged using the speed of her armor and gave him a cut to his left arm "flame make seeker missile" erza tries to escape but the missile follows her every move "Requip robe of yuen dual slash" "Flame make saucer" "Requip fairy armor fairy beam" the ray of green light hits natsu "Well I guess that's it" "Don't you dare underestimate me, flame make bazooka" Erza is hit straight in the chest and yelps in pain. "h-How" "Natsu is really doing it" can said surprised at how strong natsu is "Show her how it's done pyro!" Gray yelled "If you're gonna cheer for me at least use my name!" "Requip flame empress armor fire slash!" natsu deflects the hit like it was nothing "I'm immune to all forms of fire Erza" "Robe of yuen purple slash" "flame make shield, flame make geiser" "ahhhhhh" "flame make fire bringer." Erza falls down unconscious. "How was that … frostbite" natsu says as he pretends to feel totally drained of power. "The pyro did it, he beat erza" _"natsu how long are you gonna act weaker than you actually are for?"_ Mira asked herself mentally. "Wow, does that mean he can beat Mira too?" Lisanna asked elfman. "I think so." he replied before falling asleep. "Elfm…" snore snore. "W what's going on.." yawn "I think I'll sleep to" Mira said before crumpling down and the floor asleep. [The only people who stayed awake were makarov, laxus (barely) natsu (who was perfectly fine but acted like he was soon to collapse) and gildarts.] "Hello is this fairy tail?" asked a masked man. "Yes it is" replied the master, "my name is mystogan I prefer not to be seen as I bare a striking resemblance to a man I wish I had never met." He said as he got his guild mark picked a job and left. "Damn that guy he looks about my age and yet his sleeping magic is incredible" laxus said when it wore of. "Yeah it was" natsu replied. "Should I wake everyone up" gildarts asked the master. "No let them sleep it is dark out anyway so we can all sleep in the guild tonight." He said. With a grin "Doesn't watching girls sleep sound fun" he said with a perverted grin "hey natsu turn up the temperature in here as high as you can maybe we can meet their clothes off" laxus said with the same grin "what's so fun about that?" Natsu didn't understand. "Just do it natsu hurry up" gildarts said with his own grin "well okay then flame make burning floor. Later guys. I headed out for my training enjoy your pervertedness" he says as he leaves the guild hall and blood starts pouring out of their noses.

[Next morning] "I lost to natsu huh, I can't imagine the shameful things he is gonna make me do" she looks down and sees that her clothes are burned off. " .. v.v..violate me in my sleep!" Her face put her hair to shame at how incredibly red it was. "N..N..n...natsu I will kill you" and with that she rushed out of the guild hall oblivious to the people sleeping all around her. "Wait where does natsu live, Dang it I will be sure to find out next time I see him" she arrived at fairy hills to see natsu sitting on a bench waiting. "Hey natsu sorry I'm late!" The sleeping trick that mystogan guy pulled put me out cold." "Don't worry about it Can I figured that you'd be late. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest with erza following them. _"Why is erza following us."_ natsu thought to himself as he and Cana arrived at his house. "So this is your place huh? It is super dirty" "yeah sorry about the mess now come on we're going to my training room" they went into the basement and erza could no longer watch them. "oh well I guess that I will head home" she mumbled to herself.

[Somewhere in Chrocus] "So where is our next guild raid gonna be at?" asked the female 15 year old (3 years older than natsu) Light Lacrima Dragon Slayer named Jess. "Fairy tail." Said the male 16 year old Earth Demon Slayer named Atlas. "On a scale of one to ten how hard do you think that it will be?" asked the male 15 year old smoke Lacrima Dragon Slayer named Jack. "I'll give them a four at most, right boss?" commented the female 16 year old Water Demon named Rose. Their boss, otherwise known as Cobra the seventeen year old Poison Lacrima Dragon Slayer Member of the Oracion Seis We'll arrive there in a month and when we do we kill them all, they say that you four are the strongest group working under the Oracion Seis and told me to lead you since I am a slayer too So I expect you not to disappoint me." He said. "Yes sir."

"Okay cana first of all we're gonna need to improve your magic container, That should be at least 5 times easier for you than most people considering the magic energy you give off." natsu said to cana as he showed her a relaxing pose to sit in. "Now then,

Breath in as much air as possible.

Hold your breath

Focus all the energy in your body into your lungs

Release all the pent up power as you breath out.

Repeat these steps over and over." Natsu said as Cana started over again and natsu started practicing new ways to use his maker magic. After an hour or so Cana fainted of magic exhaustion. "I figured that you only last an hour" Natsu says as he puts a pillow under his head and stars his real workout. Another hour passed before natsu woke her up and decided to work on her stamina by having her run a lap around the forest with him (each lap in 3 miles) at what natsu sees as a practically tiptoeing pace. Another hour later natsu was having Cana read a book about her magic and other spells it can learn while natsu tried to figure out if there was another magic he could teach her that would compliment her fighting style. With natsu that night when Cana was asleep. "Black flame make Impact!" natsu said as he attacked a boulder that he built with dragon scales to withstand anything. " sniff sniff I smell two dragon slayers half a mile south one is about my age and smells like iron and the other is about 7 and smells like clouds, judging from their scents they must have been trained by real dragons just like me!" with that he sped of towards them and in 30 seconds he was right in front of them.

"Yo, the names natsu of fairy tail. Who are you guys?" natsu asked calmly. "A dragon slayer?" the black haired man asked surprised. "Fire dragon slayer. Raised by igneel the fire dragon king." natsu answered him. "Names gajeel Iron dragon slayer son of metalicana and this sleeping baby right here I found in the woods not that long ago unconscious Don't know anything about her." the man with black hair said back. "Now how about a spar I've been itching to scratch my hands a little" Gajeel says as he puts wendy down. "bring it." "Metal make spear!" "so all dragons slayers do know maker magic, fire make lance" natsu's attack overpowers gajeel's and sends him back. " _Hm. he is on par in power with erza and mira using maker magic. Lets see his slayer magic._ Fire dragon roar." "Iron Dragon's roar!" " _I'll give him about half as strong as laxus not too bad at all._ Fire dragon's Iron fist" "Iron Dragon's hard fist" natsu overpowers gajeel and sends him back a little " _I'll go easy on him"_ "fire make slash" "Iron dragon's roar" "fire make knuckle" "Gahhh" "Fire make Bazooka" "Metal make wall, metal make Iron sphere" "fire dragons iron fist, Fire dragon's sword horn" gajeel coughed up blood as the attack hit his gut. "You win Natsu" Natsu smiles "Let's fight again when you get stronger how about you join the guild fairy tail in the meantime deal?" "I have a question first. Did your dragon disappear on the seventh day of the seventh month the year 777?" "What's with all the sevens!" "That's the day my dragon left me with nothing more than a note ya moron" "What did you call me!" They were brought out of their fight by an adorable yawn. "I got this" Natsu says. "Hi my names natsu. Who are you?" "my… my name is wendy, Do you know where grandenah is!" She asked in a bit of a yell Natsu frowned "Sorry wendy I don't but both Gajeel here and I are looking for our parents too. We are dragon slayers just like you are and we wanna help you. Find her but we're gonna have to be patient and get stronger so that they can be proud of us when we find them again. So let's all three of us work together to make our dragons proud by the time we get back." He told her with a gentle smile the whole time. " thank you natsu." "So you do have a brain?" gajeel said smirking. "Why do you have to ruin my moment of coolness!" "Oh my bad" "you guys can stay over at my house and we will get you into the guild tomorrow." "House?" they both asked at the same time. "Aw man"

[next morning] cana wakes up "hm who is this next to me?" she sees a little girl "Who are you?!" during breakfast "So let me get this straight all three of you were raised by dragons use lost magic and you invited them both to fairy tail?" cana said dumbfounded that natsu was raised by a dragon. "Yup that pretty much sums it up. Now let's head to the guild and get them checked in" natsu replied. "Okay, and thanks for letting me spend the night by the way." she said a little embarrassed that she slept on natsu's bed. "Don't worry about it now onward to fairy tail' natsu said. "So this is it" gajeel said when they arrived. "It is so big" wendy commented. "Come on let's go" Cana said as she ran inside. "You heard her." the dragons slayers followed her in. "So when you told me you were raised by a dragon you hadn't woken upon the wrong side of bed that morning." "Yup" "And these two are in the same boat?" "Yup" "And your all dragon slayers?" "yup" "And I am now going to have three dragon slayers in this guild, _four if you count laxus_. "Yup that is pretty much it." "Well then gajeel and wendy let me give you a proper welcome. HEY BRATS LISTEN UP WE GUT TWO MORE MEMBERS WHO USE THE SAME MAGIC AS NATSU IF YOUR CURIOUS WHAT IT IS THEN ASK EM, NOW THEN WITHOUT FURTHER ADO EAT DRINK AND BE MERRY! " YEAH!" the guild yelled back at him before the party started. "Dragon slaying magic huh? I don't believe you" "Fire dragon's roar!" "hey natsu over here" Lisanna called him over to a table with her, levy, elfman, gray, cana, erza, and mira sitting at it. "Come on wendy and gajeel I'll introduce you to my friends" [later that night] "I think I'll be sleeping at the guild." Gajeel said. "I wanna get to know the levy chic sleeping in the library more." natsu waved before leading wendy back to his house. "Night wendy" natsu said as he laid on the couch. "Why don't you sleep with me on your bed?" wendy asked not realizing what she was implying. "I'll take you up on that actually" natsu said not realizing the meaning either. Wendy enjoyed the warmth was giving off and snuggled up into his chest. "Good night natsu." natsu smiled and said "Night wendy."

At 5:00 am the next morning natsu woke up and started his workout routine. "Welp time to go pick up cana" natsu told himself as he left wendy a note and a lollipop he picked up last night. "I hope I get back before she wakes up so that she doesn't think another person abandoned her the trauma might make her mind over-react." 30 min later he was back with cana. "Okay good she is still asleep." Natsu burned the note and shook wendy gently. "Hey wendy it's time to get up. I'm gonna start training you do you can make grandeeney proud of you okay." with that wendy woke up looking like she could do anything. "Okay natsu I'll do my best." Two weeks later natsu managed to teach wendy sky dragon roar, fist, wing attack, and talon. As well as water make slash, shield, lance, tidal floor, and the most impressive attack was water make whirlpool. Cana had improved a lot too. She could summon ten

C- class monsters at a time or 3 B class ones. She was also figuring out how to make her cards into magic circles that could blast out white or black magic out of them. She is still working on elemental cards but is getting way better at them and is overall about equivalent to gray in a fight. While natsu is still trying to figure out a different magic to teach cana while discovering new maker moves.

"Hey wendy come on we're going to the guildhall today" natsu said as he handed her a lollipop "Thank you natsu" She says as he walks toward the guild and finds gildarts there "hey dad if you don't tell cana you're her dad too I'll tell her for you even though I'm willing to bet that she already knows and is too scared to tell you." Natsu whispered to his gildarts but wendy and gajeel heard it. "Ah fine kid I'm just gonna go wing it" Gildarts says as he walks of [I can't come up with a good father daughter moment so I'm just gonna skip to night-time] "I guess this makes us brother and sister right Cana" Natsu says to her with a smirk "I don't mind" Cana says back timidly. "Hey natsu" Mira yells "Wendy I'll meet you back at our house, Later Cana!" he says as he goes toward mira. "Whats up?" natsu asked her. "I to know if you can come by and spend some time over at our place." Mira said trying to hide her timidity. "HEY WENDY COME BACK WERE HAVING A SLEEP-OVER AT LISANNA'S PLACE" a minute later wendy was back and was sucking on a lollipop. "Okay" mira looked at her and smiles meanwhile natsu was lost in his thoughts. _"I don't get it. When I'm not in the same conversation as her she is practically the devil's wife but when I'm there she is more quiet and happy."_ At the strauss residence. "Hey mira can I sleep with you tonight?" natsu asked which causes mira to blush a deep shade of red. " ." mira managed to get out. "I call sleeping with lisanna!" Wendy said happily "Later elfman" natsu told him. Elfman waved and headed to his room. "Now come on mira" natsu walked into her room and sat on the bed telling mira to make herself comfy first…..Mira moved over closer to natsu and fell asleep still blushing a light red.

Natsu awoke with mira's face in his chest her leg atop of his and her forehead an inch from his mouth. " _She must be having a good dream"_ Natsu thought to himself. _"Well cana is staying with the old man today so I guess I can let mira sleep a little longer."_ another hour passed before natsu got out of bed, took his shirt off and started doing pushups next to mira's bed. Thirty minutes passed before mira opened her eyes and when she saw a shirtless natsu working out she would have sworn that she dies from embarrassment. "M.. morning natsu" mira said to him as she sat up. "Oh, morning mira" natsu said as he sat next to her, put his shirt back on, and left his jacket on the floor.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." Mira said as she got up "Alright then. I've gotta have a talk with elfman. 1 hour later when everybody is up. "Men eat with their fists." Elfman yelled. "Huh?" everybody in the room except natsu was dumbfounded at elfman's words. "I't is the manly thing to do for me to make sure the food is good to!" He said as he dug in. While everwon couldn't help but stare at this new elfman, natsu was laughing his but off. [At 2:00 with natsu and lisanna walking together.] "Today was fun, thanks for coming over natsu." lisanna said happily. "Anytime lis." natsu responded happily. "Tomorrow is May 1st which means you get to boss erza around starting tomorrow." lisanna said while smiling back at him. "Yeah" He smirked at the thought of erza giving him her cake but he was interrupted from his thoughts by a "If you even think of anything indecent I will end your life!" Erza said as she came walking towards them. "Oh hi erza." lisanna said happily. "Later guys, i'm gonna go see cana and the old man." natsu said as he ran off. [next day] "Hey erza come on you have to follow me everywhere I go" natsu said. "Erza's overactive mind was overthinking the scenario, "Even in the bath?" She timidly asked. "Well duh I said everywhere didn't I, as a matter of fact let's go take one right now." natsu said misunderstanding what she meant. Erza passed out in embarrassment, the girls in the guild were jealous and the old perverts were bleeding out their noses. And grey was the only one to respond "I'm not gonna lose to you in anything natsu bet on who can scrub erza's back better!" Grey yelled while the old perverts lost blood like no tomorrow. "Bring it on" natsu said back as he ran towards the bathroom pulling erza with him with grey trying to keep up. "Ahhh" Natsu and grey said at the same time as they walked back into the guild with erza blushing up a storm behind them "So who was better?" they both asked at once as erza passed out again. (It was gonna be a long month.) [two weeks later] "Thank you sir" natsu said as he paid the tab for he, erza, and wendy's meal and got a strawberry cake for takeout. "I still don't get why you pay for my food. I thought you were gonna make me pay for yours." Erza said to natsu. "Yeah I guess that's what I'm supposed to do but I wouldn't forgive myself if I did, Alright were headed to the guild. Nom fighting with anybody unless they mess with your cake, Okay erza?" Natsu said "Yes sir…" Natsu smiled as he went to check on a weird scent he smelled.

"It's time!" Cobra of the oracion seis told his men. "Begin the raid!" "Smoke make army" The smoke dragon slayer Jack uses his magic to create an army of 500 D class monsters made purely out of smoke. "Water demon make, demonic water serpents!" The water demon slayer rose made 200 B class water serpents ready to charge into the city. "Attack!" Cobra yelled. Rose enters the city from the north, Jack from the south, Atlas from the east, and jess from the west While cobra watches from the air on cubelios. "What the Hell" Natsu yelled. "Fire make, Protective dome!" A dome of fire surrounds the city stopping anybody from getting in.

At the guild "What the hell?" Laxus Yelled. "That must have been natsu!" Lisanna says. "Were under attack !" A random person said. Just then natsu ran into the guild. "Guys get ready! There are 700 monsters and 5 super strong wizards attacking I can only hold them back for so long!" He said hoping that they would quit talking and get ready.

" **Listen up brats get off your buts and prepare to protect magnolia! There are innocent lives at stake so give it everything you got."** makarov said as everybody began preparing. "What kind of monsters are they?" Wakaba asked as he packed his smoke bombs. Gajeel sniffed the air "They are all made of maker magic. Smoke make and water make." Gajeel said. "So we're gonna need wind and leaf type weapons to win." Macoa denounced. "There go my smoke bombs" Wakaba said disappointedly. " Fire make living soldiers" Natsu said as 350 c class soldiers were made out of thin air. "If you guys don't mind me taking charge then I'll give you all instructions" He said. " _All this happens just after gildarts left yesterday why must fate be so cruel,_ Go ahead natsu" Makarov replied finally . "Alright then the guy who made most of the monsters is coming from the south so laxus I suggest you Fried and bickslow take him on, Cana levy and lisanna I need you to intercept the one coming in from the north, Erza and evergreen I hope you two can work together to take out the one in the east, and wendy mira and elfman can beat up the one in the west. The rest of us will take on the monsters." he finished and everyone went to their positions except gray and gajeel. "What about us flame brain?" gray asked "Were taking out their leader, but for some reason I can't tell where he is so until then we'll fight alongside the others." He replied "Alright that makes sense." gajeel said. "Now let's go!" natsu told them. "Dome release" Natsu lowers the dome and everybody runs out to protect magnolia. "Purple flare!" "Sandstorm!" "Smoke crunch!" "Wood make ocean of the fairies!" The fairy tail wizards began their counter attack. seven of the water serpents fuse together and become a huge 7 headed Water beast and it roars at levy as she tries to get past it. "Iron make wall," Gajeel saved her

, "I'll hold this chump back get going to your target." He said as he lunged at the serpent "Iron make piercing lance." The spears all hit different heads and the water serpent merely regrows them. _"Damn this is gonna be a whole lot harder than I thought"_ He said to himself internally. "Ice make Battle axe" Gray said as an axe of ice formed in his hand. "Flame make saucer." Natsu said as two smoke monsters shapeshift their form to dodge the attack. " _These aker users are obviously experts at the very least I hope the others don't underestimate them._ Fire dragon's roar!" The attack burned away 5 of the monsters. "I wonder if I can just eat them." Natsu breathed in as hard as he could and when 10 went into his stomach he started to feel queasy and smoke started seeping out of him "Damn, big mistake" He said as he fell to the ground. "This is poisonous smoke and dragon smoke at that. They must have a pretty powerful dragon slayer." The water serpent boss roars at him. "Ice make shield," Gray said as he protected natsu with his ice. "Thanks Gr.. great stripper, I Owe you one." natsu said as a smirk crept onto his face. "And you better pay it back ya rude pyro!" He yelled back, frustration clear in his voice. Natsu burned the poison in his system and got up with his typical grin. "Don't count on it snowflake." Gray was mad now "Race to see who beats more monsters!" He said as he ran towards the four surrounding Wakaba and Macao. "I'm all fired up!"

[in the north with cana] "Does your guild underestimate us to the point that they sent a little girl to face me?" The water demon asked. "I'm more than enough to beat you." The brunette responded. "Fine, Water demon's" "Water what?" Cana asked now feeling a bit scared "RAGE!" She finished as a beam of blood shot out of her mouth. "Blood!" Cana Yelled as she was hit and sent flying backwards. "Cana!" Lisanna screamed as she flew towards cana in her animal soul. "Not blood, Its demonic water. But I guess you humans call it blood." The water demon slayer said while looked at them with a bored expression. "Are you a demon?" Lisanna said while shaking in fear. "No, I was raised by the water demon Aquidethius a real demon. The kind that normal humans can't kill, not those stupid ass fake demons from the book of zeref." She said getting pissed at the thought of the fakes. "Now then I'm done talking it's time for you to die. Water make Spear!" "Solid script magic wall" A voice from behind said. "Thanks for the save levy." Cana said getting up after lisanna healed her a little. "Lets see if she can handle three fairies at once then." "Right" Levy and lisanna said in sync

[In the south with laxus] "I'll beat this guy by myself. Stay back you two" Laxus said cockily. "I don't have a problem with killing you first." The smoke dragon said back "Lighting slash" He said as slashes of lighting come out of a magic circle. "Smoke body" The lighting passes right through him as his body becomes pure smoke. "Smoke dragons claw!" Laxus is hit and sent into a wall. "Let us help you laxus" Bickslow yelled at him. "Hell no, I'm more than enough to beat this guy." he says as a magic circle appears below his opponent. "Raging thunderstorm!" The smoke dragon walks away from the attack with only a few scratches "Smoke make Guillotine." He said as insanely sharp swords pierce through laxus' arm causing blood to come out of it. "Damn It!" Laxus yelled. "Smoke make gassy spear." With that a spear of smoke goes straight through laxus' stomach. "Gahhh" He said as he spat out blood. "You made a mistake coming after me. I'm twice as strong as the others!" He said while preparing his next attack. "X formation babies!" A beam of green light hits the smoke dragon next to his eye leaving a scar. "Magical enchantment power enhance." He said as he, laxus, and bixlow glow and get their powers boosted "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Laxus said grumpily while internally thanking them. "We could not allow you to perish in battle when we were capable of aiding you laxus." Fried said while bowing. "Y formation babies get ready to support laxus!" bickslow yelled "y formation y formation" his dolls echoed as they complied.

[In the east with erza] " I can't believe I got stuck with you!" Evergreen yelled, upset with her predicament. "You don't see me jumping for joy either do you?" Erza said with a tone of irritation. "I bet I could beat this guy myself!" Evergreen yelled. "Shut up and go faster!" Erza said finally snapping. But suddenly the earth shifts and they both fall into it "fairy wings, requip flight armor." they said in sync as they flew back up. "Hahaha, you humans think you can defeat me! I am the son of the earth demon exoris! Kneel before me!" The earth demon slayer said proudly. "Requip robe of yuen, tri slash!" Erza said as she slashed her sword in a triangular pattern "Fairy machine gun star pattern!" Evergreen said as yellow bullets shot towards her opponent. "Earth make wall" The earth demon slayer countered before grabbing erza by the throat "Earth demon's slash attack" He said as erza was sent flying into the air "Earth demons Rage!" He finished as black rocks shot out of his mouth and hit evergreen. "Requip, dual swords" Erza said as she got up and ran towards him in her normal armor. "Earth make lethal axe" He said as an axe of black earth formed in his hand and he brought it down at erza. "Fairy machine gun glitter flow" Evergreen said as all 50 bullets hit her opponent in the back. "Gahh" He said as he dropped the axe And erza seized the opportunity to give him a large cut on the left side of his gut. "Thank you evergreen" Erza said as she smiled at her. "I only did it because I might need your help later." Evergreen said cockily as erza requipped into her flight armor. "Cover me" she said as she charged. "You humans will pay for that!" The demon yelled! As he used his magic to seal the cut and stop the blood from coming out.

[ In the west with mira who arrived first] "Take over magic, Satan soul!" Mira said as she transformed into her demon mode. **"Ready to get your butt kicked?"** She asked menacingly. "Light dragon's flashing claw" The light lacrima dragon slayer yelled as she slashed through mira's stomach at the speed of light. "Think you can keep up with me?" She asked mira with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes "So f-fast" Mira barely got out due to the pain in her lungs. "Light dragon's flashing roar!" She said as a beam of pure yellow hit mira before anybody could blink. "Ugh!" She said as the beam hit her in the heart and she was forced out of her satan soul. And collapsed on the ground. "Water make binding rope!" wendy said as she wrapped up the light dragon in a rope of water and headed towards mira "Mirajane! Are you okay! Let me help!" She said as she started healing her. "Healing magic and maker magic? Another dragon slayer perhaps." The light dragon said while breaking free from the ropes. "Yeah" wendy said without looking away from mira. "But unlike you I was raised by an actual dragon which is why even though you look about Twice my age I won't lose!" Wendy said confidently as mira started to wake up. "Light make tornado" The light dragon says as a tornado of light heads right for wendy. "Water make protective dome" Wendy says back as a dome of water protects her and mira from the attack. "Sky dragon's roar!" "light dragon's roar!" The roar of light was faster and stronger than than Wendy's and It blasted through it almost effortlessly. "Ahhh" Wendy yells as the attack hits her in the stomach. "Sky dragon's talon!" The light dragon slayer jess catches wendy's foot and says "light dragon's flashing slash" Wendy's foot is cut open and blood seeps out fast. "Ahhhhh" Wendy screams at the top of her lungs **"Evil explosion"** A ball of black fire hits the light dragon and sends her flying into a tree. "Light make spear" "beast arm takeover alligator arm" elfman jumps in front of wendy to block the attack. "Beast arm bear soul combat mode. A real man defends his guild." Wendy uses maker magic to cover up the wound on her foot and stands shakily "Thank you both." The light dragon appears behind elfman "Summon all the help you want they won't save you!" She says while raising her hand "Elfman!" Mira screamed. "Light dragon's cl….Gahhh" She is unable to finish as a blue claw got her right in the stomach. **"You shall not harm him! Satan soul:** **halphas!"** she said with immense power radiating off of her. **"I bet I could crush erza in this form!"** She said smirking. "Light dragon's flashing fist" "Demonic fist" Their attacks met but despite the incredible physical strength of the demon halphas mirajane is still pushed back. " **Even with this mode!"** Mira said feeling distressed. "You fairies are stronger than I originally thought I'll give you that but our age difference is just too much of a factor!" The light dragon said back before she was sent flying by a punch to the back. "It isn't manly to forget about other people" Elfman said smirking "Whether your stronger or not don't forget that this is a three against one! Sky dragon's roar!" A beam of wind blasts out of wendy's mouth and engulfs the light dragon "Your not taking me alive!" The light dragon screamed as she got into a stance. "What's she doing?" Asked elfman "Oh no" Wendy said as she realized what she was doing "Light dragons forbidden art." "Nooo!" Wendy screamed "OH PURIFYING LIGHT RAIN DOWN FROM HEAVEN AND DESTROY US ALL HOLY AURORA" she screamed as a gigantic ray of light blasted down on all four of them and others in the area.

[With natsu] "What the?" Gray asked as he saw the light. "No way!" gajeel yelled. "Damn it Damn it Damn it I didnt think that the dragon slayer would be this desperate!" Natsu yelled. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** is all that was heard as the attack hit its mark and light began to spread out into the air "No way" Gray yelled "Damn it" Natsu screamed.

[With erza at the time] "Requip lance" "Fairy machine gun milky way" Green bullets are sent toward the earth demon and they all make contact. "Gahh" "Battle lancer slash attack" Erza followed up. "Grahhh" The earth dragon said as he fell on one knee "Earth demon's deadly fist" Evergreen was hit and sent into a wall. "Ouch" evergreen said as she held her cheek "I think it's time I test out the sword natsu gave me. Requip! Fire sword! Fire slash!" She brought her sword down and a wave of fire headed for the earth demon "Earth make wave" A wave of earth hits the wave of fire and they cancel each other out. "Fairy machine gun. Water bullets" blue bullets shoot towards the earth dragon now. "Earth make arrows" "Fire sword blazing slash 7 swords" Erza says as the hits him 7 times in the time it took to swipe once "Gahhh" "Fan magic scything wind." A sharp wing comes out of her fan and hits him in the arm. "Earth demons sacred art level 100 fissure!" The ground begins to split apart and and shake uncontrollably "Reqip flight armor. Your attacks have no effect if were in the air" Erza says with a smirk "Fairy wings, Try again" Evergreen says tauntingly "Earth demons roar" The two girls evade the attack and nod at each other. "Unison Raid!" "Fire sword blazing slash." "Fan magic fairy skycutter."

The two attacks combine into a slash of sharp fire. "This is it huh? This is how I'm gonna go down." He says as the attack hits and he in left standing on one knee. "You do not have to continue your criminal ways." He looks up too see erza looking down at him charging a final attack. "What?" "Fairy tail accepts everybody despite their background. Lay down your life of crime and join us. Fire sword blazing flame slash!" As the attack heads toward him he considers it. "Join fairy tail huh? I guess it couldn't be that bad." With that he fell face first onto the ground unconscious as the beam of light came down on wendy and the other three. "What's that!?" Evergreen asked. "I don't know" **BOOM.**

[With laxus] "Lightning balls" He said as lightning blasted out of his hands in the shape of a sphere. "Enchantment magic, All those within this circle become solid humans." "z formation babies" Thanks to friends enchantment both of the attacks hit their mark "Not bad Not bad. Even though were all the same age You still can't beat me. "Smoke dragon's Roar!" The attack hit laxus and he is sent flying into a tree. "I guess not huh? Guess I'll have to go all out for this clown. Hey fried, bickslow promise you won't tell anybody about this?" Laxus asked. "About what?" Bickslow said with his tongue out. "Lightning dragon's" Laxus started "No way!" Fried yelled "ROAR" He finished as a beam of lightning headed towards the smoke dragon. "Smoke dragon's ROAR" The two attacks collided evenly. "Lightning dragon's demolition fist" "Smoke make shield, Smoke dragon's wing attack "Lightning make cannon!" "Gahhh" The smoke dragon said as the attack connected with him. "Guess I'll take it up a notch then. Smoke drive." "Think only you have that? Thunder drive." Their magic power shot out blowing the other two away and "Smoke make Gas bomb" "Lightning make thunder grenade!" The attacks collided leaving nothing but smoke which the smoke dragon ate much to laxus displeasure. "What's wrong? Too scared to fight without eating something?" He asked grumpily "Smoke dragon's steaming fist." "Gahhh" Laxus said as he hit a wall. "Dark ecriture Pain!" "Soul magic eye blast" Both of the attacks hit and sent the smoke dragon flying as well Laxus got up too a loud **BOOOOOOOM** "What the hell?" He yelled.

[with cana] "Water demon's Rage" "Card magic, waterproof wall" The blood water melts her cards and hits cana right in the chest. "Solid script, Lightning" "Lets try the mode that natsu taught me. Take over flame kitten!" The lightning hits its target and she is paralyzed "Fire scratch" Lisanna says as she strikes her opponent in the cheek leaving a scratch mark. "Card magic monster summon seven wyvern." The Wyvern are sucked out of cana's cards and fly in for battle "Fire palms" Lisanna says as she put her palms together and shot a beam of fire out of them. "Solid script enhance power" All of the wyvern along with lisanna and cana are powered up. "Water demons sacred art Mass wave!" All of the wyvern and lisanna's attack are wiped out and the wave of blood heads straight for them. "Ahhhhh" They all scream as the wave hits them. "I can't feel my legs" Lisanna said groggily. "Me neither" Levy responds "I guess this is it we lost the fight." Cana said looking town. "Water dragon's roar!" They all cover their eyes as they wait for impact but it never came. "Huh?" Cana asked They look up to see Macao and wakaba take the attack for them "Knock em dead kids." Wakaba says as he falls to the floor." Macao finishes for him as he begins to fall "show them all what a fairy tail wizard can do." A bright light suddenly pierces the air and **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03

 _Natsu the ultimate dragon slayer_

" _Natsu and gray, quest of the devil"_

By: Fireblue27

[With cobra] "Those fairies are quite powerful. I suppose it is time for me to take my leave" He said as he and cubelios flew away from magnolia. "It would definitely be a problem if those fairies chose to get in our way But I welcome the challenge. I'll be waiting for you fairy tail."

[With wendy] Everybody could see the light retract back towards the ground and start disintegrating **"Wow"** Mira said. "That's so manly!" Elfman said with stars in his eyes "That's impossible" Yelled the light dragon slayer as she fell to the floor. Wendy wiped her mouth and coughed Before falling on the floor with liquid light dripping out of her mouth. "She ate my light magic!" The light dragon yelled "Are you okay wendy" Mira asked as she went back to normal. "What a manly save! This is the part where real men cry!" Elfman says while crying tears of joy. "Yeah I'm fine" Wendy said while getting up "It's not over. I will defeat you!" The light dragon slayer says as she gets back up "Light drive" "Satan soul halphas" "Beast arm bear soul" They all released their magic power as wendy focused and said "illuminate sky dragon mode, Sky dragon's illuminated roar!" A beam of wind with yellow swirls around it heads towards their opponent "Ahhh"She yells as she is hit and sent flying "Demonic kick" Mira delivers a powerful kick to the stomach and sends her back towards the earth. "Manly Punch!" Elfman says as he punches her into a wall "Oh heavenly light I call on you to combine the powers of wind and light into one to form the ultimate, Sky dragon's sacred art" She says as a large magic circle forms beneath her "illuminate sky drill" "AHHHHHH" the light dragon slayer screams as she it hit by the attack. "Did we get her?" Elfman asked "Almost" Wendy replied. They look to see their opponent kneeling down on one knee. "Just do it! Go ahead and kill me. It's not like I'll ever get back into the Oracion Seis with the miserable failure I pulled today." She says with tears streaming down her face. Mira sighed before going back to normal. "Then don't." She said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come to fairy tail with us. I personally don't care what you do but I do think that everyone deserves a chance to be led down the correct road." She said equally as plainly. Wendy smiled "Yeah! They've been really nice to me even though they barely know me I bet you would fit right in!"

Elfman then followed up with a "Yeah you're plenty manly enough to join our guild!" The light dragon slayer looked at them with a confused face. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was about to kill you just a minute ago." She asked. "Not everything is about life and death you know. You gotta think in between. Have fun, fall in love, make friends. Things like that" Mira responded with a bit of a smile. "Join fairy tail huh? I guess i'll give it a shot." She said back smiling "Mira! Wendy! Elfman!" Erza yelled while dragging the earth demon slayer now identified as atlas by the hair. "What happened?" Evergreen asked as she flew over to them.

[with cana] "Cards magic, magic circle black magic ecliped beam" She says as a beam of black magic engulfs the water demon slayer. "Solid script enhanced pain" Levy says as the water demon slayer feels double the amount of pain. "Flaming bullets" Lisanna says as bullets of fire shoot out of her hands. "Water make blood bath" The floor turns to blood and they all fall into it. "Water make blood spear" A spear of blood stabs through levy as she sinks into the blood unconscious. "Levy!" Lisanna yelled "Water make Bloody buzzooka!" The bullet hits lisanna in the heart and she too starts to sink. _"What do I do? What would natsu do?"_ Cana asked herself as she searched her memories. "He'd do whatever it takes to win!" She said as she swam towards the land. "Water make bloody arrows" Cana was hit by all of them and began bleeding badly but kept swimming. "I made it!" She yelled. "I need to access my inner self and see what magic matches my heart!" She said as she closed her eyes and focused. "Water demon's sacred art Blood tornado" A tornado of blood comes straight toward cana. "Your finished kid! Just give up and die" The water demon slayer rose yelled. "Beer manipulation make wall" Cana says as a wall of beer protects her "Beer what now?" Rose asks. "Beer manipulation make Alcoholic sphere!" She says as a sphere of beer heads towards the water demon slayer. "As impressive it is that you just created your own magic How is alcohol supposed to hurt somebody?" As she said that the sphere hit it's mark and her magic power was sapped out of her very painfully. "Ahhh" She screamed as she felt her power being drained. "W-What kind of magic is this!?" She asked as she fell on her hands and knees, her hair shadowing her face. "Now do you see the mistake you made by challenging fairy tail?" Cana asked as a pillar of magic consumed her. "Please don't kill me I'll do anything! I've still got to complete the task aquidethious gave me to one day slay a demon for myself!" She yelled as she broke down crying. "Anything?" Cana asked. "Anything I'll do Anything I can't disappoint my mother!" Cana got a flashback to when her mother told her to reunite with her father and smiled. "Then join fairy tail" She told her. 'What?" Rose asked in a barely audible tone. "I said to join fairy tail and complete your quest there, You'll meet lots of new people, Even if it takes a while before everybody forgives you for the damage you've caused you'll fit right in and make lots of new friends. I'm sure you'll find it really fun!" She said while smiling adorably "Fun? I've never really had fun before. How does it feel?" Rose asked her feeling a mixture of many emotions. "Believe me it feels great!"

[with laxus after cana's victory] "Lightning dragon slash" "Dark ecriture evil Vortex" "Laser beam of the soul spirit!" "Gahhh" The smoke dragon slayer yelled as all the attacks hit home. "Smoke Dragon"s sacred art Steaming eruption!" A huge beam of smoke rises from the ground and engulfs them. "To slow" Laxus says as he appears behind him "What the?" "Lightning dragons sacred art exploding lightning hammer!" "Ahhhh" The smoke dragon slayer jack yells as he is knocked unconscious and the last of the smoke monsters disappear. "Hey fried, bickslow. You okay?" "We're fine laxus" Fried says. "Way to go man" Bickslow yells. "Guess I'll take this guy to the guild so that the old man can punish him or whatever." Laxus says before turning around and saying. "I'm not gonna force you two or evergreen to come with me but I'm leaving magnolia." Laxus says while picking up the guy. "What!" "Why man?" They yell at the same time. "This guy was so much stronger than me even though he is my age. I'm not gonna except it. If i'm gonna surpass my grandpa then I'm gonna be the strongest person in the world for my age group. I'm not gonna let a single person surpass me. I can't tell if natsu has surpassed me yet or that one mystery guy that stops by once a month. I'm learning about more and more strong people everyday. And I'm just sitting on my ass and relaxing. So that's it I'm gonna get stronger and when I do my grandpa is gonna finally be proud of me." He finishes "We'll follow you to the ends of the earth laxus!" Fried says. "Yeah and I bet ever will too buddy." Bickslow says afterwards. "Thanks guys." Laxus gave them a genuine smile for the first time. "HAHAHAHAHAhAHA" Natsu was rolling all over the floor. "I come to (chuckle) check on you guys and i find out that (laugh) Not only laxus has a way with words but he actually knows how to smile! (He bangs his head in laughter) I wish I got a picture! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Laxus was red in rage and embarrassment "Natsu!" Suddenly natsu looked serious. "The whole lightning dragon secret is safe with me. Go find evergreen and get training I'll take smokey back to the guild." He says as he starts walking away "Take care guys! I hope to see you again soon" He says while waving his hand. "Count on it man" Bickslow yells. "Thank you for everything natsu dragneel." Fried says as he bows. Laxus just stares at him and smirks. "Later, Natsu"

[After ever won is back at the guild bandaged up and partying over their victory] "Hey cana" Natsu says. "Yeah natsu? She asked. "Tell me how did you manage to defeat rose all alone after levy and lisanna were knocked out?" He asked her and she smiled at him. "That's cause I used my soul magic. Alcohol manipulation make" She said while grabbing a bottle of beer. "And if this magic comes from my soul than I guess that means I should start drinking alcohol she said as she drank it and Walked away with a red face. _"Magic used by manipulating alcohol huh? Apparently she got some of gildarts phoenix blood after all. Well there's no need to tell her that. Cause then it would give away Gildarts secret."_ He said as he headed towards where makarov was questioning the four slayers about the oracion seis.

He opened the door of masters office on the second floor [which he is allowed to go on as he and mystogan already made s class somehow] as he could hear that they had reached the end of their conversation. "That's all we know about them" Rose said. "Well then natsu could you take these four to get their guild marks and tell them what being in fairy tail is like for me?" The master asked as natsu walked in. "Sure thing gramps" Natsu said with a smile.

[Later that night with natsu and the new members] "That's pretty much all that there is to it then." Natsu said. While gray watched from the sidelines. _"Demon slayers huh? They should have slayed deliora back when he was around"_ Gray but back a tear as he thought about deliora. _"I need to take a job" He thought._ "Hey cana up for another job?" He yelled "As long as I can bring my beer with me i'm all for it." She said as she walked toward him. "CANA DRINKS BEER" the whole guild exploded. "No way" "She's joking" "There goes her innocence" "They grow up so fast" "Wahhhh" "I'm so proud" Random voices rang out in the guild. "Cana! I order you not to drink alcohol" Erza yelled at her. "No way!" Cana yelled "WHATTTTT" The entire guild screamed. "Beer and my are meant to be together!" She says to erza. "Are you defying me!?" Erza said as she raised a hand to hit cana. Cana waited for impact but it never came so she looked up to see erza's hand being held by natsu. "I thought I said no fighting erza." Natsu said with a smirk. "But I can't let cana continue drinking alcohol!" She said back. "Don't worry about her. I'm the one who told her that testing her abilities while drunk would improve her awareness" He said back. "Really" She asked. Natsu nodded "Then I want to do it too!" she yelled as she ran towards the counter. "Huh?" Natsu asked nobody in particular. "NOOO NORMAL ERZA IS SCARY ENOUGH! SHE MIGHT BEAT MIRAJANE AT BEING SCARY NOW!" The whole guild then tried to beat up natsu for ruining their lives But natsu just kept dodging all their attacks. "Gee sorry guys" Just then mira leapt off the counter with a bottle of beer. "There's no way that tin can is gonna beat me!" She yelled "NOOOOOO" "Let's get out of her cana" Gray said as he grabbed a job and ran "Right behind ya!" She said as she followed him. "Is this normal around here?" rose asked with a sweat drop. "I don't think so" atlas said with his mouth wide open. "Ya know I think things are like this all the time." Jack said. "I guess we'll have lots of this fun that we heard a lot about huh?" Jess commented with a smile as her hand was pulled by macao. "Come on let's go on a dahhhhhh!" He said as he was sent flying. "That's not manly old man!" Elfman yelled "Quit talking about manliness ya lunkhead!" Drunk Mira yelled as she kicked him in the face. "I'll destroy mirajane!" Drunk erza yelled. "Wanna go perv" "bring it on you wanna be goth" "Slut" "Demon" "Tin can" "Emo!" They yelled at each other as one of fairy tail's famous guild brawls broke out. "This is not normal" atlas said before he was thrown in by natsu. "Loosen up will ya" He said smiling. "AHHH" he yelled as he hit gajeel in the head. "Get off me rocky!" "Shut up metal head" With that the two began fighting. Jess sighed before she was thrown right into mira. "Huh?" She yelled before erza and mira pummelled her. "AHHH" rose yelled as she landed in front of wendy who started laughing at her. "Hey! quit laughing." She yelled at wendy before erza tackled her for bullying wendy. "Am I the only one left?" Jack asked with a sigh before he crashed into a wall from a punch by natsu. "I saved you for myself smokey!" "Bring it on you tiny pyro!" And so every single person left in the guild joined into the brawl. Even makarov who stomped on everywon.

[Next morning with everybody passed out in the guild except wendy who went home.] "Ugh" Natsu said getting up. "We really went all out last night huh?" He said as he left the guild. "OWWW" he yelled as an egg fell out of the sky and hit him in the face. "Huh" He blinked as he looked at it. "It's an egg!" He said as he ran towards the guild. "Everywon look what I found!" Everywon woke up. "What's wrong now natsu?" Makarov asked. "Look its a super duper awesome egg so use your magic and hatch it gramps!" Natsu yelled. "That isn't how you hatch an egg natsu." Makarov sighed at how stupid natsu can be. "You have too warm it and keep it safe at all times." He said. "Warm it huh, Like this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms and legs around it. "Are you gonna hatch it natsu?" lisanna asked him. "Of course i am! The baby fairy dropped it on top of me which means that it's time for me to become a father!" Natsu said proudly. "Natsu you realize that isn't how it works right?" Levy asked him. "Who's the mom then natsu?" Mira asked him. "Mom?" He asked her. "Yeah who is it?" Erza asked before glaring at mira with the _"It's gonna be me!"_ look as mira gave her the _"Dream on"_ look. Natsu looked up as though he was thinking. "Will you do it lisanna?" He said finally. Lisanna blushed crimson red "M m mee?" She asked "Her!" Both mira and erza screamed at once. "Yeah" natsu said. "She is the most motherlike girl my age in the guild." He said. "So will you lisanna?" He asked finally. Lisanna's mind was going berserk. _"Natsu just asked me to marry him, he just proposed to me, he really proposed to me!_ But then we have to shower together, and sleep together, and and and kiss!" She screamed. "Well I've slept with mira and showered with erza but what's kiss? Is it an exercise or something?" He asked. Lisanna passed out. "Well natsu It's when a girl and a boy put their mouths together." Mira said while walking up to them. "Like this?" Natsu asked as he kissed mira in front of the entire guild. Now it was mira's turn to pass out with a face that puts erza's hair to shame. Makarov saw the chance to corrupt natsu and dragged him up to his office before anybody could blink. "WHAAAAAAAT!" The whole guild screamed. "He's a total playboy" "Good job natsu" "It isn't manly to kiss a man's sister and run!" "That kids crazy" "I wish I was him!" Erza meanwhile was steaming with jealousy "I'll kill that demon!"

[five minutes later] Natsu ran out of masters office and said grabbed the egg and lisanna and ran out of the guild screaming something about perverted old men. "What happened" Mira asked as she woke up only for ezra to punch her across the guild hall. "Take that you man stealer" "What was that for tin can" " kissing natsu!" As erza said that mira remembered the event that took place and passed out again. "Wake up you cunt!" Erza screamed.

[With gray and cana] "I feel like we just missed something awesome." Cana said as she and gray were surrounded by gorian. "Yeah me too!" He said back "Something I could make fun of flame brain for." He finished. "Ice make hammer" "Card magic circle white spheres" She said as spheres of white magic come out of the magic circle. "Ice make arrows!" "Card magic flame slash" The last of the Gorian is knocked out. "Alright then we've got 10 wyvern 35 vulcan and 15 gorian left and were done." Gray said to her. "I can't believe you got me too come with you on an A+ class quest I wanted an easy one!" She yelled at him. "Sorry! I just grabbed something and ran!" He defended himself. "Wait what's that?" Cana asked…...sniff sniff. "It sounds like crying." Gray told her. "Come on." She said as they headed towards the sound.

[Now back with natsu] "Hey lisanna sorry for saying something like that so suddenly." Natsu apologized. "Its okay natsu" She said while looking at the egg. "Now that the master told me what all that meant I feel really embarrassed." Natsu said while blushing. "Aww your so cute when you blush!" Natsu blushed harder "I'm not cute I'm a terrifying dragon!" He said grumpily. "And I'm your wife right?" She asked him. "Huh wait I thought I told you I didn't know what I was saying!" Natsu said confused. "Yeah but you asked me to help raise your child right in front of the whole guild! It isn't like you can change that. So now your stuck with me for life natsu." Lisanna told him. "Now come on let's go find food." She said while getting up. "Fine" Natsu said grudgingly.

[With gray] "What's up with the rain? It's all gloomy and sad" cana said. "I personally like it." Gray said as he spotted a little girl with an umbrella. "Hey are you okay?" Gray asked her. The girl looked up at him. "Juvia is fine." She said before looking back down. "Are you sure?" Cana asked her. "We can help you." She told her. The blue haired girl looked at her and said. "Juvia wants the rain gone." She said finally. "The rain" Cana asked. Juvia nodded. "The rain follows juvia everywhere she goes and does not allow her to make friends as she is a gloomy rain woman." The girl now identified as juvia told them. Gray looked at her and said "Do you want the rain gone or do you just want friends?" He asked finally. "Huh? Juvia does not understand." She looked at him with questioning eyes. "If friends is all you want then you've got two right here" Gray said. Juvia felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes. "Names gray and this is cana." He told her. "It's nice to meet you juvia." Cana told her. Juvia smiled for the first time and got up as the rain disappeared. "The rain has gone." She said. "Sky's beautiful aint it. Gray said as he sat down. Juvia looked at him then cana before saying. "Yeah it is!"

[with natsu] "Hey lisanna is it okay that we left the egg back there?" Natsu asked her. "Don't worry, Well go back for it real soon" She said as she walked happily. "Natsu!" Came the voice of wendy as she ran towards them. "Oh hey wendy" Natsu said. "Look at who was laying down in front of our doorstep" She said as he looked and saw a small white cat in her arms. "What is it?" Natsu asked as he poked it. "Her names carla" Wendy says as she swats natsu's hand away. "Carla huh?" Lisanna asks. "Take her to the guild wendy. Lisanna and I are having some time alone together." Natsu told her with a gentle smile. "Okay natsu see you soon" She hugged him and left. "So lis, what now?" Natsu asked her. "Hmmm how about we head back to the hut then?" She said with a smile.

[three days later] "Hey everyone we brought a new member who is at least A+ class" Gray yelled as he kicked the door off. "Now where is my beer!" Cana yelled as she charged towards the bar. "Umm hello everybody." Juvia said timidly. "A cute" "Good job gray" "Can't wait till she grows up!" "She'll be a hottie when she's older" The guild erupted in praise among the men. While the woman were beating them up for being perverted. "No ogling the new girl" Master said. "Thank you master" Erza said as a hand hit juvia's butt. "Because I get first try!" He said with a perverted grin. "Master!" Mira yelled. "Huh?" Juvia asked not understanding the chaos around her. "Yeah i'm pretty much the only normal person here." Gray said as his clothes went flying. "Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled. "Damn it! Everytime I try to look cool this stupid stripping habit ruins it!" Just then natsu came running in with lisanna behind him. "Look everybody its hatching!" He yelled as the egg cracked. "An egg?" cana and gray asked in sync. "What?" Juvia was dumbfounded now. The egg splits and a blue cat comes flying out of it. Juvia couldn't take anymore of the craziness. "Aw man I thought that a human would come out. Oh well." Natsu said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE IN FAIRY TAIL!" juvia screamed loud enough for everyone in magnolia to hear.

[Two days later with natsu erza and gray in the shower] "Is this good" Natsu asked erza as he gave her a massage. "Your amazing natsu! Where did you learn this?" She asked while scrubbing gray's back. "Thanks, And i guess that it is just something I was born with." He told her. "Pfff, I bet I could do better than that pyro! Switch places Now!" Gray yelled "Okay then" Natsu said as he moved in front of erza. (later on after erza got out) "Hey gray?" natsu asked "Did you just say my real name?" gray said back. "Whatever, anyway tell me what made you join fairy tail?" Natsu asked him as he wrapped a towel around himself. "It's none of your business." Gray said back. Natsu looked gray dead in the eyes "Deliora right?" Natsu said. "How did you?" "I see how you look at atlas and rose and I remember that a etherious demon named deliora got sealed inside a block of ice so I went out to find something I heard about a while back. There was an Ice demon slaying lacrima in a cave guarded by ice demons. I can only assume that there is a boss demon over there leading them and if you can beat all his underlings than not only do you get an ice demon lacrima that will increase your power by 10% but you'll be taught by a real demon so with enough training you'll be able to activate the demon force and i can help you with that since I've got dragon force even though I don't use it. This way you'll be able to kill deliora yourself." he finished with a smile. As gray's hugged him. "Sorry about the awkwardness but I couldn't help it." Gray said as he let go in tears. "I guess i'll tell you more about myself then, Natsu." Gray said as he began his life story.

[three days later] "You three are going where!" mira screamed. "Gray, happy, and I are headed on an SS class mission that the master asked us to take alone." Natsu said simply. "But natsu you can't go by yourselves!" lisanna yelled. "What if you die!" erza asked in tears. The master's voice ended it all **"let them go! Why would I give them a mission they can't complete!?** _Natsu and gray you must return from your quest in one piece. If you don't I won't be able to live with myself knowing that it's my fault for it."_ Natsu smiled as though reading the old man's mind "Don't worry guys were gonna come back safe and sound. I promise" He said giving them his toothy grin. Wendy hugged him with all her might. While carla told happy to watch over natsu with everything he has.

"Later juvia. Make sure you make new friends okay." Gray said as he started walking and slung his backpack on. "See ya soon everyone" natsu said as he followed gray "Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew along. "Oh by the way wendy learn to master you illuminated sky dragon mode before I get back, Mira you better have halphas under control, and erza, I can't wait to see your results." And with that they were gone. "It's about time we continue our journey too" jack says as he rose atlas and jess leave the guild to go train.

[five days pass] At the glaciest temple on mount frost. "Its freezing up here. Even for me." Gray said said as he slowly stepped up the mountain. "Y-yeah I'm cold too" Natsu said as even his power couldn't stop the cold. "Aye" happy said as he snuggled comfortably into natsu's neck feeling the warmth of his skin and scarf. "I think were here, snowflake." "Yeah P-p-p-pyro" gray responded as he shivered. "There are the guards. I don't think those are demons their just lumps of ice, Flame make burn." The two guards are burned to the ground. "This is it gray ready?" Natsu asked "Yeah" Gray replied putting his hands together. "Go!" He yelled as he blasted the door open and roared at the lumps of combat ice in the room. A demonic looking beast ran at gray since it new that grays attacks have no effect on it. Gray puts his hands up to block but is sent flying into a wall. "This one is an actual ice demon" gray told him. "Damn, atlas told me that unlike the etherious, real demons aren't capable of being killed by normal magic." He said as he dodged it's attacks "But maybe since dragons are a higher rank than demons my magic can." He finished as the demon roared at him "Fire dragon's, roar!" he yelled back. (The attacks are even because natsu's attack power that he'd gain when fighting a dragon is split into tenths.) "Damn I didn't think that my magic would do so little against them." Natsu said as jumped back to dodge an attack. "Fire dragon's iron fist, talon, sword horn, roar!" He yelled out consecutively. "Fire dragon sacred art!" Exploding flame blade!" And with that the demon fell flat on its face and disintegrated. "Nice going pyro!" Gray told him. "Thanks snowflake." Natsu said back with a smirk. As he called happy to come in and told him the coast was clear. "I wanna help you guys to" happy told them. "No way happy, you're way too young to be fighting. Your lucky to have even convinced me to bring you." Natsu said back in the beat dad tone he could muster "Aye." Happy said looking down. "Hey don't be sad happy when we get back I'll teach you how to fight and maybe teach you magic, And get you lots of fish!" Natsu said with his toothy grin. "Yay fish" happy yelled excitedly. "Are you guys done yet?" Gray asked them. "Yeah let's go." Natsu replied.

[20 min later] "That's the last one" natsu said while breathing heavily. "Where's the lacri thingy?" Happy asked his father figure. "I hear two demons that are way out of my league farther down and lots of demons that smell like they will be a lot of trouble Guarding them." He said with a sigh. "Is there a way to sneak past them?" Gray asked him. "No. Atlas told me that demons and true demon slayers can sense and recognize a person's aura even in their sleep, Not to mention that if they can see your aura then they know how powerful you are." Natsu said with a sigh remembering how he had to beg atlas and Rose not to tell anybody. "So what now?" Gray asked. "We spend the night and try to get our strength back. Then try to look for the lacrima and if they sense us we take them out and hope that we don't have to fight them all." He said. Happy bit back a chuckle, "It's amazing how great you are at strategizing and calculating but in real life problems you're totally stupid." He said as he and gray started laughing and natsu blushed of rage and shame. "S-shut up!"

[Next morning.] "Fire dragon's talon!" Natsu said as he took out another demon. "Hey guys I think I found it!" happy yelled. "Where!" They asked in sync. Happy reached into a hole in the wall and grabbed something. "Right here." He said as he pulled out a purple crystal that is his size. "Wow!" Said gray. "So that's an ice lacrima huh?" Natsu commented. "So how do I use it's power?" Gray asked. 'like this!" natsu said as he slammed it into grays chest. "Ow! What the hell pyro" gray yelled "aw well it was worth a shot" he said nonchalantly "So you don't know!" Gray yelled. "Of course not!" Natsu told him "Idiot!" "Shut up snow cone" "your brain must have been burned by your magic!" "At least I had one in the first place!" And with that they started fighting with the demons that came watching with sweat drops. "Hey guys look the thingy is glowing!" Happy yelled. "Huh?" "Why" they asked in sync. The 10 demons seized opportunity and charged at them. "Dragon force!" Natsu said as dragon scales appear on his body. (like in the tartaros arc against Mard gear) "Crimson Flame dragon's roar of obliteration!" Natsu yelled using his full power. Gray and happy are left wide eyed as the attack obliterates the demons. "Flame brain is incredible!" Gray yelled "Aye sir!" Happy followed. The lacrima then starts to sleep into Gray's heart and disappears as gray passes out. "Take care of him happy, cause I'm gonna find my way to the demon that's gonna teach him by force and if anybody gets in my way then they can say hello to my fist!" Natsu screamed as he charged. Towards the place he smelled the bigger demons from. "Aye sir!" "lightning flame dragon's roar!" Natsu said as he didn't stop running "thunder sword dragon's sword horn!" Natsu yelled as he pierced through the heart of a huge demon that fell flat on the ground. And kept running as twenty demons jump him at once. "Hell dragon's, ERUPTION" he screamed as he wiped them out. (20 min later.) **"Which human dares to stand in my presence!"** Boomed the voice of the Ice demon Lord boreous. But when he sensed how much power the human had and the nature of it's aura he had a different question. **"Boy! Tell me your connection to the fire dragon king igneel."** He said. And natsu powered down his dragon force. "The names natsu dragneel, and igneel is my dad!" He yelled up to him. **"Dad? Do you mean igneel raised his own dragon slayers?"** He asked with surprise. "Yup and I came here to ask you to teach my friend ice demon slaying magic!" Natsu said. **"I am boreous, the Lord of ice demons. I will train this friend of yours in the ways of ice demon Lord slaying magic as a way to pay back my favor to igneel. I can't promise it but my daughter khione will teach him snow demon slaying magic he should already know regular ice demon magic as I sense that my lacrima has been taken."** The ice demon told him. "HEY HAPPY CARRY GRAY OVER HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. "What's wrong natsu?" He asked but passes out after seeing the I've demon Lord before he could get his answer. Natsu picked happy up and said "So big B. Take care of my friend for me and help him master I've demon slaying magic so he can avenge his family and teacher if the ice surrounding deliora ever melts. It's gonna take a while to get him to trust you but I believe that the two of you will become at the very least like nephew and uncle." He fished as he left with happy leaving gray behind. **"** _ **Igneel raised a fine boy."**_ The ice demon Lord thought to himself. (One week later) "Ice demon's rage" gray yelled as he shot purple ice out of his mouth and at khione. (She is a demon who likes to stay in human form by the way) "Snow demon's rage" She yelled back as blue snow shot out of her mouth. "Ice demon's cold fist" He yelled as he closed in and punched but she dodged and used his own power and threw him into a wall. "Come gray is that all?" She taunted. "Ice demon's crunch!" He yelled as large teeth appeared and bit her arm. "Try again" She said as snow surrounded her and turned his attack to water. "Keep trying gray. If you can even land a hit one within this month then I'll teach you my magic for the next seven months till you are ready for ice demon Lord magic. If not then you can kiss snow goodbye." She told him with a serious look. "Ice demon's slash attack" (with natsu) "hey happy I hope your okay with coming with me on this journey." Natsu said. "Of course I am cause we're gonna be together forever!" Happy said while nibbling on his fish. "Right!" Natsu said with a smile. "Now let's go meet this water dragon God that igneel said used to be his friend." Natsu continued enthusiastically. (At the guild.) "When does gajeel think gray will be back?" Juvia asked her new best friend gajeel. "You don't need to worry about them. I'm sure that they'll be fine." He told her. "Yeah and when they do get back let's make sure that were super strong!" Cana yelled out.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04

 _Natsu the ultimate dragon slayer_

 _"Fire king returns with the ice lord."_

By: Fireblue27

[two more weeks later] "Hey water dragon god! I know you're here so get out of your house and answer me!" Natsu yelled. "We don't have all day you know!" Happy yelled from beside him. "ROOOAAARRR!" Was the loud sound natsu heard as a dragon twice as big as igneel came out of the sea inside an underground cave. (ps. A dragon god is a rank after a dragon king if you didn't know that. Acnologia is the most powerful dragon king but he is still not a dragon god.) " **What do you interrupt me for human!?" It asked while floating in the sky.** "My names natsu and this is my son happy. My father igneel used to talk about you and where you live so I decided to come and ask if I could battle you!" Natsu yelled fearlessly. **"Igneel?"** he asked as he turned into a human. "You mean igneel the fire dragon king?" He asked natsu. "Yeah, He taught me everything I know and I want to test it out again on something stronger than a dragon saint! Plus I have a question to ask after the battle." Natsu told him. "I apologize but I do not wish to even risk being slain as I am currently raising my own dragon slayer." The dragon god told him. "I'm not gonna kill ya. Just cause you're not human doesn't mean you have to die. You're an innocent being so I just want to see how powerful I've become." Natsu said back. The Dragon God smiled at him. "Very well then natsu dragneel but if this is not a fight to the death then I do not wish to use my dragon form for fear of killing you by mistake. So I'll stay in my human form." Natsu looked disappointed. "How strong are you in human form?" Natsu asked. "I'd say I'm capable of defeating Igneel in this form." He told him. Suddenly natsu grew a huge smile. "Awsome! Let's go then," Natsu said jumping back as happy flew away to a spot where he could watch. "Fire Dragon's roar" The water dragon god deflected the attack with one hand. "That it?" He asked with a frown "Thunder dragon's Sword horn!" He said as he hit the dragon god in the gut and sent him flying. "That's more like it!" "Crimson flame dragon's wing beat!" Natsu yelled as he hit his opponent dead on. "Three types?" "I'm just getting started!" Lightning Dragon's talon!" The dragon God jumped back to dodge "Water Dragon's Roar!" A massive beam of water hit Natsu directly and sent him flying. "Water Dragon God's Fist of Oceanic Destruction" He said as he hit natsu in the jaw and sent him into the ocean. Natsu got out bleeding badly and prepared a final attack. "Thundering Black Lightning Crimson Hell Dragon King's ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Natsu yelled as he put every last bit of his power into one attack. "Water Dragon God's Roar Of The Ocean!" The two attacks collide and the water dragon god overpowers natsu and hits him. "GAHHHHH" Natsu yelled as he fell down unable to continue. "Dragon Gods are totally awesome." Natsu said as he fell unconscious. [20 min later] Natsu opens his eyes and sees a little girl about four years old with bright pink hair smiling at him. "Daddy! Natsu-san is awake!" Natsu rubbed his eyes only for happy to come crashing into him and hug him "Natsu you're awake!" He said happily. "Hi I'm touka the daughter of the water god dragon Mercuphobia! I specialize in White make magic, Healing, Water dragon slaying, and dispel magic." She told him with a smile. "Hey touka just call me natsu, I use lightning, fire, and darkness based dragon slaying magics as well as flame make magic." He said back to her with a smile. "Hello Dragneel." The water god dragon said as he approached natsu. "I apologize if I went overboard." He said with a frown. Natsu jumped out of the bed and yelled "Dragon gods are totally awesome!" "Aye sir!" Happy said afterwards. "Anyway I want to know where the ice dragon god Glaceon Lives" Natsu said plainly. "Why?" Touka asked. "She was the person who created Iced shell wasn't she?" Natsu asked. "Yes but what does that matter?" The water dragon god asked him. "I want to learn how to revive the human that used it." Natsu said. "I do not believe that is possible natsu, I believe that if you wish to survive that attack then you must be as powerful as at least a Dragon saint. There is no way I can think of that will allow you to revive the person who used it. I know how to melt the Ice but not reverse it." He said. "Just tell me where she lives and I'll create a way myself" Natsu told him stubbornly. "Truth be told I am unaware of her whereabouts myself" He said with a frown on his face. "Ch, Well bye then, Thanks for the battle and the stay hope I see you both again sometime soon." Natsu said as he left with happy.(next day) Natsu and happy are looking at the azure flame dragon lacrima natsu's mom gave him. "This is all that's left of her, happy." Natsu said as he bit his lip. "Aye." happy replied sadly. "We can't let a block of ice be all that is left of gray's adopted mom too! We've gotta save her no matter what." Natsu said as a tear streamed down his face. "Natsu…" Happy said even sadder. "Lets go" He said putting it away. "Let's go find that ice dragon god even if its the last thing do!" Natsu yelled. "Aye sir!" Happy yelled just as loudly. (at the guild) "Hahaha tin can, I became an S class mage before you did!" mira yelled " _If only natsu were here to see it"_ She added internally. "I'll get it next month! Just watch me!" ezra yelled back. (With gray) "Ice demon sacred art! Zeroth's destruction blow!" Gray yelled as he hit Khione for the very first time. "Gahhh" She screamed as the arrow went through her stomach. "Ice demon's Crunch!" "Snow make shield, Way to go gray, Guess I'll start teaching you my magic now." She told him with a smile. "Yes!" gray yelled as he fist bumped the air.(with laxus) "Lightning make thunderstorm!" "Dark ecriture takeover demonic slash" "Eyes magic STONE" "Eyes magic soul extraction!"(with gajeel) "Iron dragon's roar!" "illuminate sky dragon's roar!" "solid script laser beam" "water jigsaw!"

[two months later] "Hey big B, Snowby, and capital K!" Natsu yelled as he walked into their cavern. (ps. The 100 leftover demons let him in.) "snow demon's rage" Gray shot at natsu but the attack evaporated before it hit him. "No point in concealing my power since you can sense my aura now." Natsu said. "How did you get so powerful!" Gray asked with as shocked expression. "I'm awesome that's how!" He answered "Aye sir" happy added "Now show me what you can do!" Natsu said with a smirk. "Ice demon's cold fist!" Natsu blocks the attack with one hand. "Ice demon's talon" Natsu moved his head to the side to dodge. "Ice demon's crunch" The attack evaporates. "Puny long range attacks like that burn real quick" Natsu said tauntingly. "Icicle drive!" He said as markings appear on his arm. (like when he first got it from silver.) "Ice demon's sacred art zeroth's destruction blow" This attack natsu actually had two stop with his two hands and then burn it. "Nice shot." Natsu complimented. "Icicle Snow mode" He said as blue snow began circling around his arms and the ground froze purple. "Flame make spear!" "Freeze" Gray said as the attack was frozen in the air. Natsu smirked. "Nice!" "Snow demon's icicle roar!" "Flame make burn, If you can beat all my most powerful maker magic I'll tell the master that you're ready for S class." "Ice demon's sacred art Snow lotus." He started as two purple and blue swords appeared in his hands. "ABSOLUTE ZERO!" he finished as he appeared on the other side of natsu a second later. "Nice try but my flame dome burns anybody that touches it." Natsu said with a smile "GAhhh" Gray yelled as he was engulfed in fire. "Is that it for someone who was raised by the ice demon lord and his daughter?" Natsu asked with a sigh "Ice make!" natsu got ready "Unlimited!" He said as they were both engulfed by a massive snowstorm and natsu was surrounded by an increasing number of ice swords. "Wait this is the final art of maker magic! You mastered it?" Natsu asked with surprise. "Fire!" Gray yelled. "Gahhh" Natsu yelled as the attacks hit him at crazy speeds. "Snow dragon's sacred art Frost lotus Snow hurricane!" Natsu engulfed in a massive hurricane of freezing snow and sharp ice. "Ahhhh" Natsu yelled as he hit the ground bleeding. "I got him!" Gray yelled but when he sensed natsu's aura he was terrified. Smoke cleared and natsu was standing there with lots of small cut and bleeding spots. "Not bad gray." Natsu said before a pillar of fire shot up from him radiating heat that melted the walls of pure ice in the cave. Gray was sweating as though he just got out of a tub as he got on his hands and knees crying and trembling in fear. Natsu smiled as he went back to normal. "Nice match gray. I think that you are ready to learn how to activate induced demon force. It's not as powerful as when you consume an extreme power boost from the outside but it will still at least double your power." Natsu said as he reached out his hand. "Thank N-natsu" Gray said as he took natsu's hand and got up." [4 months later gray had mastered dragon force and natsu left with happy] " **For the next three months I will teach you the Ice demon lord mode and your training will be complete. Are you ready gray?"** Boreous asked gray. "You bet uncle B!" Khione laughed at gray's enthusiasm. _"Too bad dad is gonna have to spend a long time inside your body so you don't become a demon too"_ she thought. [with natsu] "I smell blood" Natsu said as he ran with happy close behind him. "Hey you stop!" Natsu looked to see a 9 year old girl with short purple-black hair and a psycho looking 15 year old with yellow hair about to kill an old man. (ps. Natsu is 13 now and erza is 14 and everybody has aged a year except wendy who is still the same age for another two months.) "Who are you!?" Asked the psycho as he split the old man's throat. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" He said as his fist collided with the yellow haired guys stomach. "Fire dragon king's roar!" Natsu looks to see his attack being eaten by the guy. "What the? The only way to eat the flames of a dragon king is to be a dragon god!" The guy laughed. "Names zancrow and you're wrong. Those dragon gods aren't superior to me! Cause I'm a real Flame god slayer!" He said as he started laughing psychotically. "A god slayer! Come on happy grab the girl and lets get out of here!" Natsu yelled "Let go of me!" The girl yelled as they ran away. "He took ultear huh? BIG MISTAKE!" The guy said as he uses his enhanced senses to follow natsu and starts walking. "Let me go!" Ultear says as she broke free. "But we saved you." Natsu said questioningly as they stopped. "Ark of time speed to the future" She says as hundreds of orbs hit natsu at incalculable speeds. "GRAHHH" "Natsu!" happy screamed. "Flame make burn!" He says as he burned them all only for them to regenerate and keep hitting him. "Dang it!" He said as he aimed at ultear and said "Hell fire dragon's geiser of flames!" "AHHH" she screamed as she fell unconscious. "Guess she was on his team huh?" "Aye." Natsu put magic restraining cuffs on her wrists and carried her as they headed back to their hut. "Where am I?" Ultear opens her eyes to see happy and natsu looking at her. "My names natsu and this is happy. Who are you" Natsu asked her. "U-ultear" she said with a shaky voice. "That sounds a lot like somebody I've heard of before. What magic do you use?" He asked her. "Time magic" She said fearfully. "Time magic? DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN TURN BACK TIME!" Now ultear was straight up terrified. "Y-yes I'm sorry for having magic like that!" She barely made out. "Hey? Are you scared of me?" She closed her eyes tight and waited for him to hit her but he didn't. "Huh?" She asked as she opened her eyes to see natsu taking the cuffs off. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want some answers." He said as he sat down on the floor and looked at her harmlessly. "So can you turn back the time of anything?" He asked. "No, only the time of non living objects." She said as she sat up on the bed. "Is it possible to turn back the time of a living object?" He asked her. "Yes but I don't have enough magic power to do it without dying." She answered him. "Okay then can I ask you a favor?" He asked. Suddenly she remembered that what she was doing is against the rules of her guild. "Noo you can't" she screamed "Just cause you stronger than me doesn't mean I'm gonna surrender to you!" She said jumping up "Time ark Fast forward!" "Burn,burn,burn,and burn. You can't beat me kid." He said calmly. As he stood up and hugged her. "Listen I don't know what happened to you in the past but killing innocent people is wrong." he said as happy hugged her from the back. "Aye, we can help you if you just let us." he added. "Okay." She said calmly as she told them about her mom the powerplant and grimoire heart and natsu and happy's eyes shot open. "You mean your mother replaced you with two students. And you want the grand magic world to become real so that you can see your mother again." Natsu gulped at this information. _"What have I gotten myself into this time!"_ He thought desperately. "So if you had enough magic power than you could reverse the time of a single living being but if you reverse time altogether than you have to die no matter what." He said. "Yeah." she said looking down. "Well then don't freak out but my friend told me…." he swallowed hard as he finished and ultear stared at him like she had just seen a ghost. "Hey ultear? Ultear!" [5 min later] "Fine I'll do it but I'm not gonna leave grimoire heart no matter what you say. I'd be dead now if it weren't for them." She said as she got up and dusted off her kimono. "I'll see you in two weeks at brago then. Just knock me unconscious and I'll wait here for zancrow he should be close by so hurry." she told him as he knocked her out and tied her up and flew off with happy. [2 min later] "He left her here?" Zancrow asked himself. "Ah well let's just complete our mission." He said as he burned the ropes and slung her over his shoulder.

[two weeks later] "Hello natsu." Ultear said as she saw natsu coming toward her. "So tell me how your gonna beat deliora if you use all you power to revive my mother?" She asked him. "I would have brought gray but didn't want to disturb his training so I'll just seal it in a book by using the dark art seal with everything I'll have left. It won't hold something as powerful as that forever but It should last at least a few years. And by then Gray will be able to defeat it with help from two other demon slayers I know." He told her with a big smile. _"Now I'll be able to reunite gray with his adopted mother and then maybe ultear later when I get her to change her mind."_ He added in his head as he put a hand on her shoulder and blasted his magic energy into her. "Too much!" She barely made out as natsu cut the pressure in half. "Final ark of time reverse the spirit which lies within this ice's time to the day she was transformed!" The Ice began to glow and people within a mile of the area wondered what was happening. And feared that Deliora was being released. Sure enough when the glow died there was deliora free again. Ultear took a glance at her unconscious and naked mother before she smiled at natsu and disappeared. "First of all Flame make blanket." Natsu said as he covered the ice wizard. "Now then" He looked at deliora. "ROOOAAARRR!" Its voice pierced the air as it brought its fist down on natsu "Flame make dome" He said as he trapped deliora in a huge dome of fire. "Black fire dragon's lethal art Seal of DARKNESS!" with that deliora turned into a book that fell in front of natsu's feet and he fell on one knee for happy to carry the book and ur to their current base and leaving natsu behind to deal with the citizens. [five minutes later the magic council's magical enforcement unit arrived with lahar and jose of the ten wizard saints leading them] "How ya doin council dudes?" Natsu asked. "Tell us what happened!?" Lahar demanded. "Do you realize who your talking to!' One of the men yelled "Sorry but I hate people who boss me around." Natsu said as he started to leave. "HALT!" jose yelled as his magic power flared hoping to scare the kid. Natsu looked bored. "You expect to beat me when you lost to gramps? Give me a break." He replied almost looking bored. "Names natsu dragneel of fairy tail and if you want to call me by a moniker than use salamander. I defeated the demon that was just here so Your welcome council buttheads." He said as he walked away. "That kid…" Lahar started. "Defeated deliora!" Jose finished. "Then where is the body?" Lahar yelled at the kid. "He isn't dead he just lost round one. Round two will be in a few years or so." Natsu said with a smirk. (later that night) ur wakes up and sees a pink haired kid. "Where's gray! Lyon! Where are you!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed and sees that she's naked. "WHAT THE HELL" natsu and happy are rolling all over the floor laughing their butts off. [one month later at the guild] "Everybody look what I read in sorcerer weekly" Macao said with a pale face. "What?" Wakaba read it and dropped his pipe something he has never done.

 _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL THE SALAMANDER DEFEATS DELIORA THE ETHERIOUS DEMON IN BATTLE WITHIN SECONDS! [A PICTURE OF NATSU]**_ The whole guild stares at the paper in utter silence. "No way." "You've got to be kidding." "Gramps! Their mission was to kill deliora!" "what the hell" "How'd they pull that off" "Natsu and gray are monsters." Everybody in the guild was screaming their own comments. [with natsu] "Hey gray!" natsu yelled. "I sense someone behind that wall. They seem familiar but I can't tell. Who is it?" Gray asked him. "I was hoping to see what your senses could do but that's impressive gray." Ur said as she walked out. "U-u-u-u-uu-u-ur" With that gray passes out. **"That's his mentor and mom?"** boreous asked as ur looked up at him wide eyed. "Yes sir, my name is ur milkovich." She said. "Don't be so polite to the old lunkhead. He wouldn't dare hurt a friend of the son of igneel" natsu told her. "Aye sir" happy hollered. "Any way how is the ice demon lord mode coming along?" natsu asked. **"He has not yet mastered it but there is nothing left for me to teach him."** he said as he disintegrated. "Where'd he go?" natsu asked. "To visit an old friend of his." khione lied. "Either way I have to ask how you released the demon from the ice and where it is now, not to mention reversed the spell." She asked him. "It's all thanks to ur's daughter." Natsu said with a smile. [five days later] "salamander and frosty are here!" Gajeel yelled. "I can smell em!" He said as everybody looked at him. Wendy woke up and smelled natsu. "Natsu!" She said as she ran out the guild doors. (erza is on an s class quest while mira is taking her siblings camping at mount hakobe.) "Huh?" A drunk cana asked. "What's happening?" She said before she passed out. Natsu entered the guild with wendy asleep in his arms after crying so hard. "Yo!" Gray came in with ur and said "Hey guys meet my teacher, Ur milkovich." he said as juvia tackled him to the ground. "Aye sir!" happy yelled. "Oh hey natsu." Gildarts said as he got up. "Let's throw down! Old man!" Natsu said as he attacked only to get smashed by a huge fist. " **Natsu explain why you went and killed deliora when you were only supposed to train to do so!"** he yelled as he grabbed natsu and dragged him into his office. Everybody bombarded gray and happy with questions as gray answer them without talking about his demon slayer magic as that was a secret for when he challenged mira. He smirked at the thought of beating her and becoming an official S class wizard. [Two hours later.] Juvia yells out that she is never gonna let gray out of her sight again and begins her slaking routine. "Hey old man, little sis, how's it going?" Natsu asked Cana and gildarts. "You've got a new adopted little sister natsu" she said as she pointed at Wendy. "I claimed her as my little sister so that makes her your little sister too." Cana told him with a smile. "Fine by me." Natsu said as he carried Wendy home as happy and Carla followed them. "I must admit I'm happy to see you both again" Carla said. " Aye, it's good to everywon again for us too!" Happy said enthusiastically. "Carla do you want a fish?" Happy offered. "I thought I told you I don't eat fish!" (Next morning) "Natsu" Wendy said as she woke up and saw natsu sleeping next to her. "I missed you alot natsu." She smiled and butties her face in his chest as he hugged him. "I missed you too Wendy."

[two days later.] "We're back lisanna yelled "oh hey guys." Natsu said with a smile. "Natsu!" Mira and lisanna screamed in sync as they hugged him with everything they had. "Manliness!" Elfman yelled. "Where have you been natsu!" Mira yelled as she slapped him across the face. "Just because your super strong doesn't give you the right to just leave for a year and not even stop by to say hello!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you too mira I really did." He said as he hugged her and looked at lisanna. "I'm sorry for not taking you with me lisanna but it was just too dangerous." Natsu said to her. "I forgive you natsu." She said. (A week later natsu finds out that Jack is a wizard saint, and erza, Mira, gajeel, juvia, freed, evergreen, and Cana all made S class.) "Natsu!" Erza yelled as she threw punch at him. Natsu let her hit him and said he was sorry but she just beat the crap out of him, cut up gray, and screamed at happy. Needless to say they wouldn't be leaving without her for a very long time. "I actually have a favor to ask of you gray and the demonic psycho." Erza told natsu. "I heard that there is a dark guild called reaper's scythe that need to be eliminated. I'd do it myself but it turns out that they have 10,000 members and I'm not foolish enough to head right in without thinking." She said for the whole guild to hear. "If you get our your knees and beg for my help then I'll think about it." Mira told her tauntingly. Natsu looked at her with the puppy dog eyes and said, "will you please come with me Mira?" Natsu asked her. "Sure natsu if that's what you want." She submitted. "Hey makarov" ur said as she headed to the second floor. "Yes?" He asked. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to refuse to join fairy tail. I'll stop by every once in a while but I plan on traveling around and seeing the rest of the southern parts of ishgar." She told him. "Very well then I hope to see you soon" he said. "You will" she told him as her shirt went flying leaving her in a bra. "Ur!" Gray yelled as he was suddenly in his underwear. "Shut up kid! Your even worse." Erza grabbed grays head and dragged him out the guild hall. "Let's go" she told him. (On the train with the four of them and happy.) Natsu ia holding his mouth trying not to throw up while gray is having a MAJOR headache. "Hahaha!" Erza laughed "who new natsu and gray had such pathetic weaknesses." Happy said. _"I bet it's because of my new magic"_ gray thought. _"Welcome to the slayers hate trains club gray"_ natsu said internally. Mira puts natsu's head in her lap. "Better?" she asked. Natsu nodded and erza felt a bang of jealousy. So her solution was to knock gray out and put his head on her lap to satisfy it. (During the mission) "let's just go in and start punching." Natsu said as the hid outside of the enemy base. "Aye sir!" Happy yelled making their presence known. " Happy they all yelled as they were surrounded. "Ice make freeze" gray said as he froze five of them sollid. "Wow" erza said. "Flame make geiser." Natsu said as he took out five more. "Evil explosion!" Mira's attack took out four more. "Requip fire sword. Flaming slash." Erza's attack took out another four. "how did gray take out more than me!" Mira yelled "cause I'm awesome." Gray said back. "Flame make Lance." Natsu said as three more went down. "Use more force and hospitalize as many as possible before we retreat!" erza said. "I'm gonna help too!" Happy said. "Max speed happy smash." He said as he hit a member in the ribcage and started attacking the weaker members with his speed. "Requip! Dual swords" she slashes and sends 25 flying "requip spear!" She slashes as takes out another 35. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu roared as he took down 40. "Fire dragon's flame geyser" he said as he beats 80 more "Satan soul takeover! Dark blast." A beam of black fire takes out 25 more. "Evil claw" she takes out another 33. " Ice make freezing wind." A gust of wind freezes 23 more people. "Ice make arrows" The arrows go wild and take out 30 people. "Requip black wing armor slice" She knocks out 112 more "Requip lightning empress armor Discharge" The lightning hits 160 more people. "Satan soul: halphas Demonic smash!" She smashes the ground and it splits open and it swallowed 130 people. "Darkness blast" She takes down 170 more people. "Ice make Titan feet' He smashes 150 people flat with a gigantic foot. "ice make unlimited." The swords render 185 people unable to continue. "Flame make meteor" A meteor hits the Earth and takes out 300 people. "Flame make dragon distraction beam" He beats another 400 people with his attack. "Let's give our last attacks! Requip! Fire sword and black wing armor. Purgatory slash!" Her attack takes out 350 people. "Darkness stream!" A multi directional blast from Mira takes down 430 people. "Ice make giga geiser!" A huge geiser of ice takes out 335 people. "Fire dragon's sacred art flame lotus exploding flame blade!" Natsu swipes his hands in a circular pattern and takes out 755 more people. "Max speed rapid charge" happy uses his full power and hits 500 people in the ribs with everything he had. "Let's go guys we'll handle the rest another time!" They start knocking out the people in their way of retreating only and take out another 500 altogether. (Later at their hotel) "let's be ready, I'm certain that they'll get their best members together and raid the city soon." Erza said. "Wait where's happy?" Mira asked. "Dang it He must have not made it out!" gray said to them. "I'm coming for you happy!" Natsu yelled as he dashed for the door but Mira erza and gray all grab onto him and pull. "Natsu he'll be fine" erza said. But natsu broke free and kept going. "Happy!" He yelled as he woke everybody in town up. "Let's go after him!" Mira said as she ran outside. "Right." Erza followed. "I'm staying here the old pyro can handle it." Gray said only for erza to grab his hair and drag him along. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Gray said as he was dragged across town "Dragon force!" Natsu said as he prepared his magic power upon arrival. "Fire dragon's roar of Oblivion" he said as a massive beam took out 1000 more people. "Fire dragon's demolition fist" he said as he punched the air and a beam of fire shot from his hands taking out another 500. "Fire dragon's sword horn!" He yelled as he went soaring through the crowd taking out another 1000 people on his way. "He is incredible!" Mira yelled as they arrived. "Told you" gray said while rubbing his sore forehead. "Happy!" Natsu said as he took him from the guy that had him. "Hey kid nice if you to drop by." A man of about 22 said as he headed towards natsu. "Dragon release." Natsu said as he went back to normal and glared at the guy. "Aw it's a cute little boy!" A girl of 20 years old said from behind him. "You made a mistake coming here." A 26 year old guy said from his left. "We are the elite triad of this guild. You cannot beat us." The first guy said as he got into fighting stance. "Flame make burn" natsu said as he walked away and let all three get engulfed in flames. "Your less elete than my ass losers." He said with a bored look. "Natsu!" Happy yelled as he hugged natsu. "Hey buddy when we get back I am definitely gonna teach you some form of real combat magic. But for now. Fire Dragon sacred art flame lotus hidden fire form Fire dragon eruptive calamity!" He said as he wiped out everybody else with one attack. Leaving erza and Mira with their jaws dropped. As gray called the council and knocked out the surrendered guild master. (Later that night when Mira and erza are asleep.) "Hey pyro." Gray said. "Yeah snowflake?" natsu replied "Tell me about that mystogan guy." he said. "I wanna know too" happy said. "He smells a lot like a guy named siegrain I encountered but they aren't the same person. I know that for sure. Other than that all I know is he is a member of fairy tail." Natsu told them. "Aw well. Good night then!" Gray said as he fell asleep. "Aye!" Happy said afterwards. "Night." Natsu said as he got up and went outside. He looked up and saw something flying in the sky He thought it was a fairy so he flew up and followed it but when he got close he saw a "girl?" He said aloud. "Huh?" The girl with blonde hair said as she landed and turned around. "You can see me?" She asked. "Should I not be able too?" He asked her. "Well I've been trying to gather enough magic energy for fairy tail wizards too see me so if you see me then you must be a special guy." she told him. "Fairy tail?" He asked. "I'm fairy tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion." She told him. "Then how are you a little girl you can't be any older than me!" He yelled. She started crying. "I'm not a little girl. I just can't grow anymore." She told him as she wiped her eyes. "Well sorry then." He said with a confused look. "It's okay, it's been 100 years since I was able to talk to somebody so I'm very grateful." She told him with a smile. "Well it's not everyday I meet the first master of my guild who died 100 years ago." She sat on a bench. "You're in fairy tail right? Tell me how the current master is doing." she said with a smile. Natsu sat next to her. "I guess I'll tell you everything that happened to me since I joined." (Four hours later.) "So Mavis where do you live?" Natsu asked her. "I live on Tenrou island. Fairy tails sacred land." she told him. "Can you come visit me at my place in magnolia some Time?" He asked her. "I'd love too!" She told him while swinging her legs, but then she remembered something. "Where do you live?" (when team natsu arrives in magnolia.) "Hey everyone we're back!" Gray said. But then sensed that ur was gone. And frowned. Natsu sniffed the air and smelled laxus and the thunder legion. "Ok laxus! How ya doing?" He said as he went over to them. "Fine." He said. But somebody yelled "Natsu get away from them! That side of the room wants Grandpa to give the guild to laxus!" Natsu looked at the guild with fresh eyes and saw how it was split in half. A third of the guild in laxus side while the other two thirds were on the opposite side. "What happened?" He asked. "Master wants to retire and can't choose between laxus or gildarts so the whole guild is going crazy and splitting up until master makes up his mind." Cana told him. "That is unacceptable!" Erza said angrily. "I leave for two days and now the guild is split in half!" She yelled. "Relax Scarlett." Laxus said. "Just sit on your butt and wait for master too chose." He told her. Natsu went up to the Masters office and went in. "What is it natsu?" Master asked him. "Hey Gramps how long do you think the guild will be like this?" Natsu asked. "I believe that whenever both laxus and gildarts are in town they will separate themselves until I reach a decision which may take years. I mean there's erza, mystogan, and even you who are all candidates for guild master. "No way!" Natsu told him. "I ain't doing it so take me off I need to enjoy life. Not pay bills like some old man!" He finished. "I feel like the old man part was directed at me." Master said while glaring at natsu. "Of course not!" Natsu said with his signature grin. (Two days later. Laxus and his team already left again.) "Bye guys." Gildarts said as he left. "Later old man" natsu yelled. "Bye" Cana said with a smile.

Now then happy it's time we get your magic training started by going on a D class mission where you do everything and I stay 30 meters away and use my senses to supervise you. Are you ready?" Natsu asked him. "Aye sir I'm ready!" Happy said. "Happy is going on a solo mission?" Cana asked him. "Isn't that dangerous?" Wendy asked. "If happy wants to learn how to defend himself then he is gonna have to learn the hard way." Natsu replied as happy left to get a job. "Hey pyro." Gray said. "What?" Natsu answered. "When I checked Happy's magic power I sensed transformation magic, flight magic, and wind magic. Not to mention some other magic that I've never seen before." Gray told him. "So he already has four birth magics. Does that mean he can learn other magic if he learns properly?" Natsu asked. "Yeah." Gray said as he left and natsu went after happy. "Carla?" Wendy said. "Yes child?" Carla asked. "In five years when I'm old enough to leave the guild for long periods of time do you want to come on a training mission with me?" She asked. "Of course I will Wendy, I swore to follow you wherever you go." Carla replied. "Thanks Carla."

(Later with happy walking through crocus) " _So my mission is too beat up a hunters guild with 1000 members who use weapons but don't know magic. Because they have been killing all the meat and putting the poorer shops out of business."_ happy thought to himself as he walked through town. _"That shouldn't be too hard."_ he thought as he looked around for somewhere to buy some fish. "There!" He exclaimed as he saw a fish store and ran. The sign that read **closed due to recent hunters activity.** Happy stared at the sign before flying away. "This just got personal!" He yelled as he zoomed towards the forest. _"Go get em buddy"_ natsu said to himself as he used his nose to follow happy. _"If I learned anything about strategy from natsu then I know that I need to knock them out silently and drag them under a bush just as quietly and if I find somebody stronger than me I just need to use my speed to beat him."_ Happy said as he started his mission when he saw the first person who had a hunter mark. (two hours later when happy found their base) _"Okay I've taken out 200 people so now I need to sneak in and see if these grenades and time bombs that the mustache guy dropped come in handy."_ Happy thought to himself as he went in after one of the members opened the door to let somebody in. _"Natsu says that the most unstable parts of a building are here, here, and here so I should put a time bomb directly on those spots, get out of here within 3 seconds and after the building falls I drop my entire box of grenades on top of it after all the other members come running and after that I call the non magical enforcement unit and get the hell outta here."_ happy chuckled at his master plan before realizing that he was tied up."huh?" He yelled. "Hey boss we caught a weird blue cat staring at a ceiling trying to think." He said with a smirk. Natsu sighed as he heard the change of events. "Is happy really so dumb that he has to put his entire body in focus just to think?"Natsu said with a frown. "We're really gonna have to work on his intelligence before magic." He finished. "You're one to talk natsu." Mystogan said as he appeared out of thin air. "Holy crap I didn't hear of smell ya!" Natsu exclaimed. "How are wendy and erza doing these days?" He asked. "If you want to meet them then why don't you just come by without putting everybody to sleep?" Natsu said. "Erza would not react well to the color of my hair and I don't need the guild knowing what i look like." He replied. "But you already have a mask on!" Natsu said in a whiny voice. "Sorry but no." With that he vanished. "What a creepy guy." Natsu said. "I heard that!" He heard somebody say from behind him. (with happy) _"Natsu would just burn these ropes but I'm not him so what do I do?"_ Happy asked internally "Hey kitty do you do anything other than stare at ceilings" Asked a guy. Happy stared at him and didn't answer. _"What do i do what do I do? Wait a minute they don't know i can fly! I need to use that to my advantage but how?"_ Happy asked himself. "Does he even talk?" "I could have sworn I heard him yell huh?" "yeah me too." Random voices echoed throughout the guild. _"Wait a second I have grenades! ,but their useless if my arms are tied. I bet natsu is waiting for me to come up with something but I can't!"_ Happy screamed looked around for a way to escape but found none that a baby cat could use. " _Wait a baby cat. That's it!"_ Happy put on the most adorable face ever and looked over at a guy who was eating fish. "You want some?" Happy kept staring. "Her ya go." He said as he threw it at him. The fish landed in front of happy so a guy picked it up and fed it to him only for his hand to start bleeding as happy bit it. "Ow!" he yelled as happy pulled him and smashed him into a wall simultaneously grabbing his sword and cutting the ropes then putting the oversize sword in his hands."The cat wants to fight." "he is fast i'll give that" "he did all that without us even getting to him." "Attack!" Happy produced wings and said. "Max speed" as he placed the bombs at the places he planned and pressed the button at the speed of light as he got out and the building collapsed. All the members in the area came running only for happy to drop the grenades. "Yes!" Natsu watched from far away and smiled. "Never mind happy is plenty smart." he said aloud. Happy zoomed back to town to tell the lady who gave the quest that he finished the job and she gave him 3,000 jewel and called the council as happy left. (back at the guild) "Now I can buy at least 700 fish!" Happy screamed as he entered the guild. "Where will you hold them all happy?" Lisanna asked after the guild congratulated him at the success of his first solo mission. "I'll have natsu tech me requip magic!" Happy said. "Natsu knows how to use requip magic?" Mira asked him. "Aye! He isn't too great at it but that is how he carries all his supplies and his sword." Natsu burst into the guild hall. "Happy you weren't supposed to tell them I have a sword!" Natsu yelled at him. Happy looked like he was thinking. "Sorry I forgot' He said plainly. "You could at least act like you mean it!" Natsu yelled "Dual me natsu!" Erza said as she pointed her sword at him. "requip heaven's wheel!" Erza said as natsu was surrounded by swords. "What the?" "Bluemenbolt" She yelled. Natsu reacted in the nick of time as he said, "Flame body" And the swords passed through him. "New armor?" He asked erza. "Yeah and this time you aren't gonna beat me!" she said as she charged at him. "Flame make shield" he said with a smile. "Bring it erza."


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

" _It's nice to meet you Lucy!"_

By: Fireblue27

"Requip flame empress armor and sea empress sword." Erza said. " _Erza has definitely grown smart and strong. She uses a water weapon because I'm weak to it and uses fire armor to protect herself."_ natsu thought as he got into battle stance. "Aqua cutter!" Natsu put his hands up to block but was pushed back. "Not bad." "Sea whirlpool!" Natsu is trapped in a vortex of water. "Flame make burn." He said as the water evaporated. "He can burn water?" lisanna asked. "Fire dragon's roar!" Erza takes the hit and comes out with nothing more than a few scratches. "Requip! Purgatory armor and water queen sword!" She said. Natsu looked surprised. "Nice combo." "Purgatory slash!" Natsu was sent into the guild wall and leaves a body mark on it. "Fire dragon's talon!" "Sea shield!" Natsu realized that fire wasn't gonna work on erza anymore. "Thunder dragon's requip sword of the thunder dragon" He said as a sword with blue lightning zapping around it appeared in his hand. "Bring it erza." Natsu said. _"Lightning now? How do I counter lightning and fire? Maybe stone would work but what armor do I have that specializes on rocks?"_ She asked herself. "Keep your head in the game erza" Natsu said as his sword cracked her armor. "Thunder dragon slaying slash" He said as she was sent flying into a wall. "Flaming thunder dragon's roar!" He yelled as a pillar of blue and red hit erza head on. "When did salamander get thunder dragon slaying power?" Gajeel asked gray. "During our ss class mission." He replied. "Requip, lightning empress armor and sea empress staff." erza said as she got up with a large cut on her arm. "Aqua wave!" she said. "Thunder flame dragon sword wave." He said as his attack beat hers and hit her sending her out the door of the guild. "Thunder sword dragon's sacred art. Blade lotus hidden lightning form. Get ready for one of my top 15 most powerful attacks erza. THUNDER DRAGON"S PHOENIX SWORD!" He yelled as erza was hit in the gut and slammed into the wall next to mira out cold. "Did I overdo it?" Natsu asked happy. "Aye!" Happy replied. "Anyway come on I'll teach you how to store your fish using requip." Natsu said as he picked up erza and left the guild with wendy, carla, and happy. "That guy is just full of surprises." "hey gray what else did he show you during your journey?" Gray smiled. "Plenty of things." He replied and turned to gramps. "Hey master when are the next s class trials?" He asked. "Beat juvia and I'll give it to you now." Master told him. Gray looked at master with a blank stare. "Nah it's okay just tell me when they are." he said rubbing his head. "He likes her" "So cute" "He cant fight his girl gramps!" "Come on you should know better!" "A real man fights whoever comes their way!" ….. (We all know who said that.) "Shut up guys!" Gray yelled. (Juvia was currently on a mission with cana as gray said he was too tired.) "Just let me fight mira then" He cried out. **"You want to fight me gray?"** mira asked in her satan soul as she appeared behind him. "Yeah." Gray said calmly as his time with all those demons on mount everfrost had erased his fear of them. That didn't make the guild any calmer as they didn't know that. "Gray would normally be peeing his pants right now!" "He's a real man now!" "Give us back the real gray!" "They grow up so fast!" "What a big maturity leap!" Mira blinked before she went back to normal and smiled mischievously. "If I win then you have to be my slave for the rest of your life!" She told him. He cringed at the thought but quickly got his balls together and said "What if i win?" "Your not chickening out?" She said as she tilted her head. "If I win then once I turn 15 you have to start being at least 70% nicer to everybody!" He said confidently. She cringed as well and said "Fine then gray lets do it!" "Ice make freezing orb" She defected the attack and it hit a wall. " _My money!"_ is all that was going through the masters head. "Ice make lance!" Mira set her hand on fire with black flames and incinerated it. "Tell me how you expect to beat me gray. Here I thought you had gotten super strong or something." Mira told him. The hope the guild had of being free of a demon broke instantly and it turned into pity for gray. "That was just me stretching my bones." He said back. "Evil ray!" She say as a beam of darkness shot towards him. "Freeze" gray said as he froze the attack solid. "You froze my fire?" she said with a surprised look. "Ice make Impact!" He said as she jumped back to dodge and a crater was formed in the ground. "Ice make seeker missiles" She tried to dodge but the five missiles followed her movements and hit her bringing up a smoke cloud. "Ice make geyser!" "Dark fire blast." she said as the ice sent her flying and the beam samshe gray into a wall. "Ice make snowstorm!" he said as mira was frozen solid." _"if she goes into satan soul form to break the ice then she is totally screwed cause she'll be activating a real demon form._ " Gray thought as he smirked. The ice shattered to reveal mira in takeover from. "She fell for it!" Gray said as his power flared up. "Huh?" she asked "Ice demon's" The whole guild shot their eyes open wide. "RAGE!" **"Damn it!"** mira yelled as the attack hit her dead on, sending her falling to the ground. **"Demon slayer magic? Well let's see if it can beat, Satan soul: Halphas. I can't beat you without using takeover but now you have a counter for my takeovers so i'll just have to overpower your magic."** she said as she appeared behind him "Demonic kick!" Gray ducked and said. "Ice demon's cold fist!" "Black demon's evil fist" Mira overpowered him and sent him flying. "Damn that friggin mode is too powerful" "Black headbutt" She said as she hit him back to the ground "Darkness stream!" "Freeze!" Mira appears to his left and delivers a kick to the jaw as gray took the hit and grabbed her foot simultaneously slamming her into the ground as he roared at her from close range. Mira went skidding back and fired a beam of darkness at him. It was too powerful to freeze so he countered with his own beam of ice but mira's pushed his back and hit him. "Frost drive" He said as his magic power increased again. "What's this?" Mira asked. "My lacrima." He replied. "So you only got a lacrima implanted? Come on give me a break." She said. "No I got both which makes me 3rd generation." He said with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows. "Ice demon sacred art! Zeroth's Destruction blow!" He said as the arrow hit mira's right arm both fracturing and freezing it. "Can't move it." Mira said as she tried to break the ice but failed. "You can't melt demon slayer ice." He told her. "Then how'd you freeze demon fire!" She said back. "Because mine ice is super effective against you since your a demon and i'm a demon slayer." He replied as he prepared another attack. "Screw it! Demon's power smash." She said as she split the ground and made slabs of rock slide out of the earth and surround gray. "Freeze" He said as he jumped out and prepared a final attack. "Icicle snow demon mode. Snow demon's sacred art Ice lotos hidden demon form. Icicle snow demon's hurricane!" Mira is hit by the attack and is on one knee and a still frozen arm. "Damn gray you definitely got stronger." She said as she got back up in normal form. Gray was breathing hard as he put everything he had into that. "You're still able to fight!" He said when he gathered enough air. "Of course I am. Natsu didn't train me for 3 months just for me to go around getting my butt kicked." She said as her power serged. "I have enough power for one more attack." She told him. "Then I'm gonna go all out too! Ice Demon Lord mode!" He yelled as his power doubled and his ice became a dark purple color. "Let's do it!" They said at the same time with a battle stance. "Pitch black Demonic FLARE BLITZ!" she said as she was covered in flames and flew towards gray. "Ice demon lord's DUAL FISTS OF THE FROZEN SNOW!" he said as he attacked with both his fists. Their attacks met and caused all the spectators who weren't at least A class to go flying if they hadn't already. Their power surged and blew up the entire guild leaving makarov in tears as they finished their clash with both still standing. They stared at each other until gray started to fall forward. "Gray!" The remaining spectators yelled as he caught himself and landed on one knee. Mira smiled before falling back. "Nice fight gray." She said as she hit the floor unconscious. Natsu happy carla wendy and erza had come running after natsu first heard them fighting and the three girl's jaws dropped as they saw mira fall back. "Oi gray! Nice job." He said as he walked over. "Thanks, you stupid pyro" Gray said as he fell unconscious as well. Natsu brought gray to the infirmary and left Mira with her sisters. "Now let's go!" He told erza and Wendy. "Aye!" Yelled happy. (Later at natsu's house.) "Alright happy keep repeating that until you pass out." Natsu said after he explained the steps for expanding magic power again. Erza stared at natsu for a while before saying "Natsu?" "yes erza." "How did you get so powerful?" She asked him. "Well being trained by a dragon was a key factor." He replied. "But Wendy was raised by a dragon." She said back. Natsu smiled. "Being A class at Wendy's age is a really big accomplishment." He told her. "What about gajeel? I've never seen him fight before." She replied. "He is probably twice as strong as juvia." He told her. She looked like she was thinking. "Will you train me?" She asked him. "If that was all you wanted then you should have asked sonner erza. Sure I'll train you." He smiled his usual toothy grin but erza was thinking about something else. " _He's a year younger than me but I'm the one asking him to train me?"_ She asked herself. (Two years later. Natsu, laxus,mystogan, and gajeel were SS class and levy, elfman, bickslow, and wendy were S class while lisanna barely made it to S- class) "Later natsu!" Lisanna said as she left on her mission. "Manly!" Elfman yelled as he followed. "See you soon natsu." Mira said as she waved goodbye. (Once they arrived at the city that the beast was in.) "There it is." Mira told her siblings. "I'll just takeover that monster like a real man!" Elfman yelled as he charged. "His manliness is gonna slap him in the face someday." Lisanna said as she followed him. Mira laughed. "Can't wait to see the day that happens." "full body takeover! **Beastsoul** " elfman yelled. The beast was sucked into elfman and it was over. "Already?" lisanna asked. "You know the only challenge I've had in the past while is erza." Mira said as they headed to get the reward. "We're just that manly!" Elfman yelled. "We're not men!" His sister's yelled at him. (Next day.) "Hey everybody." Jack said as he entered the guild with the other three. "Been awhile!" "Your a wizard saint now!" "Nice!" "Hey pick a side laxus or gildarts!" (after they were brought up to speed on everything the well known members on laxus side were: evergreen,bickslow,freid,gajeel,juvia,Jack,Atlas,Rose,

And Jess. While for gildarts it was:Cana,loke,erza,Mira,gray,natsu,elfman,levy. The rest were neutral.) " _If a war breaks out between fairy tail then it's gonna be real hard on master."_ Natsu thought to himself as he got up and left the guild. (With natsu alone at his house.) "Hey Mavis." He said as he walked in and saw a girl that only he was able to see. "Hi natsu!" She said as she tried to hug him but went through him for the 80th time. "Aw!" She yelled. Natsu sighed as he sat on his bed. "Hey Mavis I've been wondering why you founded fairy tail." "Huh? Oh well I guess I can tell you." … …. "Zeref the black wizard huh?" Natsu said as he clenched his Fists. Mavis nodded as she finished about how she had died. _"I think I've seen that guy before but I don't know were."_ He thought as knocking was heard at the door. "Hey natsu!" Gildarts voice woke him up from his thoughts. "I'm leaving on my quest so I'll see you when I get back." He said as he left natsu's house. "Hey Mavis do you want to come on a solo job with me?" Natsu asked. Mavis looked like she had just heard the best news of the past 100 years…..which is probably true. "I'd love to natsu!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Natsu smiled. "Alright then I'll go get a quest that will take a few days." He said as they headed to the guild. (When they entered.) "Hey guys!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu your back." Wendy said with a smile. "Yeah, but I'll be gone for a few days on a quest." He told her as he went up to the third floor. "By the way Jack you better be here when I get back. I'm always looking to fight a wizard saint." Natsu told him as he got a SS class mission and left. "Can't wait salamander." Jack said with a chuckle at natsu's moniker that struck fear into people's hearts. (Two hours later.) "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu said as he blew up an armory effortlessly with Mavis walking happily behind him. "Wow natsu you're even more powerful than I originally thought." She said as they entered the forest. "What the?" Natsu yelled as a black void engulfed the two of them. "Fire dragon's protective dome." Natsu yelled. "Hello natsu." A voice said from behind him. They both turned and mavis glared at the person with the scariest look she had. "You came here to rid the citizens of this town of the plague of death that has been killing them but to do that you'll have to drive me out of my favorite town." He said as he lifted his head up and looked at natsu. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. "Zeref." Mavis told him. "Huh?!" natsu said as he realized that he didn't stand a chance against zeref. "Mavis?" Zeref asked. "I sense your magic power but don't see you. Could it be that you are still incapable of regaining your body? How disappointing." He said with an emo look. "Run natsu." Mavis said. "Already planning on it!" He said as he ran away with mavis close behind. "Natsu still is not strong enough to defeat me." He said with the same look. "How fortunate, or rather disappointing, or perhaps exciting." He sighed. "Damn this curse of contradictory living." He said as he disappeared down. "What now?" Natsu asked. "We can't go back without finishing the quest or it would shame the guild name." He said. "We should most likely try and get zeref to leave somehow." She told him. "Is the great fairy tactician gonna tell me her strategy?" He asked with a smirk. "Of course I am Oh Salamander the incredible." She said back to him. (One week later) "Damn, by the time we were back in town zeref was already gone. All that planning for nothing." natsu said as he and mavis returned to his house. Mavis puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "It isn't fair! My genius deserves to be tested." She said as she sat on his bed. "Yeah? well maybe next time mavis." He said. "I'm headed to the guild for my fight. You can sleep here if you feel like it." He said as he dropped of his reward money and headed to the guild. "Yo Smokey let's throw down!" He yelled when he arrived at the guild hall. "Natsu I didn't get the chance to tell you this when you left but…" The whole guild sweatdropped. "Aren't you just gonna eat my attacks?" He asked. Natsu looked like reality just slapped him in the face.(which it did) As his enthusiasm totally vanished. "oh yeah." He said sadly as he walked over to mira and sat down. "That sucks." He said with a sigh. (Two years later natsu is 17 and happy is 5. Gajeel, juvia, jack, rose, atlas, and jess all left with the thunder legion on a training mission.) Natsu was currently running with gray towards the closest mountain to magnolia as deliora's seal was about to break. "Hurry hurry hurry!" Natsu said as he ran and happy carried gray. "The seal is breaking!" Gray yelled. "We've got to get to mount hakabe! Full speed ahead happy!" Natsu yelled. "Aye sir!" and with that the three of them became a blur to the human eye. (10 minutes later) "OOO ARRRR!" The unsealed deliora boomed as it was restored to its former glory. "Knock em dead gray!" Natsu said. "Right!" He said as he shot ice out of his feet and propelled himself to deliora. "Ice demon's rage!" Deliora received a cut in the arm but it healed within 10 seconds of impact. "What the?" Deliora roared at him and sent him flying into the ground forming a 200 foot wide crater with him. "Wow." Natsu said as he watched. "Frost drive" Deliora sent 100 human sized demons out of his mouth towards gray. "Freeze." He said as they all froze. "Ice demon's fist of Frostbite!"a huge fist of purple ice headed towards deliora so deliora used his own fist to counter it. "Ice demon's talon of Frost!" He said as he cut a large scar on deliora's arm but it healed on impact. _"The more the damage the slower he heals so i just have to attack without giving him time to rest!"_ Gray thought to himself. "Ice demon's claw, gip strike, jaw, cold fist, talon of frost, Ice demon's sacred art! Freeze lotus Ice demon's volcano!" He said as deliora's feet were frozen in place and his body was covered in injuries. Gray was breathing heavily from using so much of his power. "Ice demon's long sword!" He said as deliora's right arm was cut in half. "ROOOAAARRR!" It screamed in agony. "Ice demon's sacred art! Zeroth's destruction blow!" He yelled as he hit the demon in the right eye causing it to be sealed shut. "Dang it I'm totally out." He said as he panted heavily. Deliora sent 1,000 demon's out of his mouth at gray. "I can't beat it. It is too strong." he said as he fell on one knee. The attacks closed in on him. "Gray! Get up!" Natsu yelled as a bunch of rose petals made of ice came up and took out the demon soldiers. Gray recognized the aura and looked shocked. Natsu had heard her coming and that was his reason for not helping gray, but he smirked as the 36 year old ur milkovich looking young as ever appeared in front of deliora's face ready to kick some butt. "Is that all you got gray? Your gonna have to try harder if your gonna beat me!" She said as she landed on the demon's head. "Ice make Rose garden!" She said as deliora's head was smashed by roses. "Show me what somebody trained by the most likely best ice make wizard of all time and the ice demon lord can do gray." Natsu said as ur landed in between he and gray so he prepared his magic. Gray got up and said. "Fine then" The three of them charged as seliora broke the restraints on his legs and grew back his arm. "ROOOAAARRR!" It yelled as it brought its fist down on natsu. Natsu jumped back as ur and gray leapt onto deliora's hand as they ran up. "Ice make spear!" "icicle snow demon's slash!" Deliora was hit on both sides of his face by the two attacks and swung his hand to throw them onto the ground. "Dragon force" "Demon force" Natsu and gray said as the were both covered with their respective scales. "Ice and fire unison raid! Breath attack of the Demonic Ice and fire Dragon!" They said in sync as their attacks combined and pierced through deliora's stomach. "Ice make avalanche" Deliora was hit by a massive avalanche and fell on its knees. "I want to help too!" Happy yelled "Wind magic, tornado!" Happy said as he flew around deliora in a circular manner causing winds powerful enough to cut steel to form all around the demon. "Finish it gray!" Ur told him as she threw a sphere of ice at him. Gray ate it and said! "Ice demon lord's sacred art! Freeze lotos! Hidden snow form! "Ice demon lord's FREEZING SWORD!" he said as he went right through delia's heart causing it to keel over and died. "Nice work snowflake!" Natsu said. Gray started glowing. "Is this what it feels like to slay what you trained for?" He said as his power started increasing to mira's level. (mira was stronger than gray, he just used his slayer magic to his advantage.) "Flame make burn!" Natsu said as deliora's body turned into ashes. Ur smiled. "Later kids." She said as she disappeared with the next current of wind. "Aw man! I wanted to fight her!" Natsu yelled. (by the way incase you were wondering. Natsu at full power is as strong as warrod the wizard saint right now.)

[A year later natsu is 18 and wendy turned 13 yesterday ps: natsu, mira, gray, and erza have become officially know as team salamander. They only take quests that are wizard saint class (SSS+) or higher as a full group.] "Bye everybody!" Wendy said as she broke her hug with erza and left magnolia with carla. "Wendy is all grown up huh." Natsu said with a smile as he watched wendy leave. "Aye sir." Happy said. "I'll miss her." Erza said. "She was always so great at cheering people up." Mira said with a smile. "Hey happy?" Natsu said. "Yes natsu?" Happy replied "Let's go see good old Mercuphobia and touka." Natsu told him. "Aye sir!" Happy said enthusiastically. "Who are they?" Gray asked. "Some old friends" Natsu said as he and happy became blurs to the human eye. "Those two are too secretive!" Mira said with a pout. "You know i'm starting to like the goddess mira more than the demon mira." Cana said as she ran around town in a bikini top. "Get back here cana! You're drunk again !" Erza yelled as she ran after her. (three hours later with natsu) "hey old water god!" Natsu said as he walked in. The water god turned and waved his hand motioning to come in quietly. Natsu came in and smelled two people other than the usual water duo. He and happy looked to see a dude who smelled like dragon with green dragon scales on his arms speaking to a 10 year old touka and an 11 year old girl with green hair who resembled the princess hisui but smelled like a dragon slayer.. "princess hisui?" Natsu asked. "Its natsu and happy!" Touka said as she hugged him. "Hey touka." Natsu said and then turned his attention to the other two. "Who are you guys?" He asked. "I am the earth dragon god and this is my daughter emerald." the scaly guy told him. "Earth dragon god!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes. "Are you related to Hisui E. Fiore in anyway?" He asked emerald. She shrugged and said. "I lived with the earth dragon god since the age of one so I wouldn't know if I do." She told him. "Well it's nice to meet you guys!" Natsu said with a smile "Aye sir!"

[natsu and happy stayed over at the water dragon god's place for a few days before leaving and arriving at hargeon by train]

"Oh sweet ground how I love you so!" Natsu said as he rolled on the ground getting curious looks from a lot of people. "Natsu don't forget that were her because we heard about the famous mage salamander being in town." Happy said. "Yeah lets go kick that fake me's butt!" He yelled. "Aye sir!" Now people just thought that natsu and happy were stupid and started walking away. (two minutes after natsu and lucy's first encounter.) "Hey happy if this girl wants to join fairy tail then why doesn't she just go there and ask?" Natsu whispered while stuffing his face with food. "Luigi is weird." Happy replied.

"Well bye then." The blonde said as she paid the tab and headed out the door. "Catch!" Natsu said as he threw her a gold key. Lucy caught it and her mouth dropped open. "How did you get virgo's key!" she yelled. Natsu and happy looked at one another then back at lucy. "We found it." They said together as though lucy was stupid. "I want to know how you did it!" (after Lucy was approached by the "salamander" and taken onto his ship.) "Salamander-sama is having a party on his yacht over there!" A girl yelled. "Why would I have own a yacht in the first place?" Natsu asked her. She ran away two seconds later. Natsu heard Lucy's voice coming from the yacht in the ocean. He threw up at the thought of it. "Let me go!" Lucy yelled. BOOOM. "Hey Lucy!" Happy said as he tossed her the celestial spirit keys back. "Happy! How did you get this." Happy grabbed her and started flying to shore. "What about natsu?" She asked looking at the boat that natsu was currently landing on. "I have enough on my hands with just you!" He said acting like he was about to fall. "What's that supposed to mean! You aren't insulting this perfect body are you?" …. …..

"Your really heavy Luigi." "Shut up cat!" When they reached the shore Wendy summoned Aquarius. "A giant fish!" Happy said with stars in his eyes. "Can you bring that boat to shore please?" She asked sweetly. Natsu was currently being laughed at for his motion sickness until the boat was engulfed in a whirlpool and dragged to shore. "Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said as he stood at the top of the wreckage "This is a lot of destruction you caused eh? You'll fit in fine." He said. "What's he talking about?" Lucy asked happy. "I probably should have told you this sooner but natsu and I are guild wizards." Happy said. "Red carpet!" Bora yelled as his attack hit natsu. "Don't worry about him Lucy." Happy said. "This is some nasty fire!" Natsu said as he finished the last of it. (Everybody except Happy's jaw dropped) " he just ate fire!" Lucy screamed. "Natsu's magic consists of turning the users body into that of a dragon." Happy said. "You mean the mythical creatures!?" Lucy asked. "How about I pay you losers back for the trouble you caused me!" Natsu said with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Dragon slaying magic." Happy finished "That pink hair! The glowing eyes! The creepy stance! Bora this guy is the real deal!" A random guy yelled. "The salamander!" Lucy said looking like she had just seen a ghost. "Aye sir!" "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu said as he blew up the rest of the city. "This is the council! Stop right there!" Lahar yelled. "Oh crap come on Luigi let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You said you wanted to join fairy tail didn't you?" He asked her. She smiled and ran along with him. "Aye!"


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 06

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

" _The fairy tail civil war."_

By:Fireblue27

Natsu being the gentleman he was "politely" opened the door for his new friend lucy. (By kicking it across the guild hall) "Oi fire breath! Watch where you kick the doors!" Gray yelled as his clothes went flying. "Yeah, then watch were you strip ice bum." Natsu replied as he went to join the daily brawl. "Is this normal!" Lucy asked nobody in particular. "Of course it is." Lucy turned to see the youngest Strauss approach her. "I think I've seen you before." Lucy said. "Your probably talking about my sister mirajane. I'm lisanna strauss." She told Lucy. "Your Mirajane's little sister!" She screamed. "Ice make" "card magic" "flame make" "ring magic" "beast arm" " **Stop fighting!"** The voice of the almighty master makarov boomed through the guildhall. "Oh hi master!" Lisanna said with a smile. "Master!" Lucy screamed. "Hey Gramps this girl wants to know if she's good enough for fairy tail." Natsu said as he sat by happy who was eating fish. Lucy stood anxiously as the gigantic black monster looked her over. " **HAAAaaa** AAAaaa, she's definitely hot enough! Nice eye candy you found natsu." The master said as he shrunk into a short old man and gave a perverted smile. "Huh?" Lucy yelled as she realized that she got in, the guys just a short old man, and he was saying that she only got in for her looks!. "Busty and bouncy just how I like it." Macoa said. "Yeah she's curvy too!" Wakaba said. "You old perverts! Leave her alone before I have to give you a beating!" Mira said as she walked over with puffed up cheeks. "Its mirajane As in THE mirajane!" With that Lucy totally disappeared into her own fantasy world. "Luigi's wired." Natsu whispered. "Aye sir." Happy said between mouthfuls. (Gray takes Lucy on her first mission and we are gonna skip to when they get back) "Oi Frosty, lucy!" Natsu yelled he came to greet them on their way back. "What is it?" Gray asked with a slight smile. "The team is getting together." He said with a serious face. "What happened?" Gray asked as he dropped his smile. "Hasakabe Island was raided by the collateral damage guild." Natsu said. "Those guys have always been a nail in Gramps foot." Gray said with a scowl. "Timers say that all of their members are B class. Or higher." Natsu said as Lucy looked at them with a confused look. "Hey cat wanna fill me in?" Lucy asked. "It's top secret guild stuff. Your lucky that you're even listening to them right now." Happy told her. "Then how do you know about it, your only a cat." She said with an irritated voice. "Lucy I would beat you in a fight with just one hit." Happy said a bit annoyed at Lucy underestimating him. "Yeah right! Just cause you can fly doesn't mean anything!" Lucy said mockingly. Natsu looked at her before turning to gray. "They say that Alvarez sent those guys here to see how strong we are. It's possible for us to run in with one of their admirals." Natsu said. "What about a general or maybe even a spriggan?" Gray asked with evident fear in his voice. "I doubt it but if there is even two admirals there and the rest of the guild than we won't even stand a chance." Natsu said. "So at least 1,000 B class wizards, captive citizens, possible admirals….how are we supposed to beat them with just the four of us again?" Gray asked him. "Our job is too gather info on them not kill them." Natsu told him. "Hey happy would you mind giving Lucy a test for what rank she is? I was gonna do it but gray and I have to get back and see Mira. Erza will be back today too." He told his son figure happy. "No way is cat gonna test me!" Lucy yelled. "Guess we'll just let the old perverts do it." Natsu said plainly. "Yeah I bet they'll enjoy watching her run." Gray added with a hand on his chin. Lucy started complaining before mumbling something about the dangers of being cute. Natsu and gray sweat drops at how full of it she was. "Sorry natsu but today I'm going with lisanna on an S class mission today. It's gonna be her first solo so there's no way I'm skipping it!" Happy said as he flew away. "Well then there's Cana? Nah she'll just mess it up. Kinana? Too busy. I guess it will have to be loke then." Natsu said as he ran the possible testers through his mind. "But he hates celestial wizards remember? Why not levy?" Gray told him. "Oh I forgot she existed for a few days. Natsu said sheepishly as Lucy looked confused. "who is ahe and where is she?" Lucy asked. "Library" natsu and gray said at once. "As for who she is… asked her yourself." Natsu told her as they arrived at the guild hall. "Hey Mira! Is erza back yet?" Gray yelled. "No not yet. Let's go into the back.' she told them and the three of them left. Lucy was about to go for levy but realized that she was too curious and followed them. Little did she know that gray and natsu felt her coming and told Mira to talk about off topic stuff for now. Lucy listened and listened and listened but heard nothing interesting so she left. "I can't believe how much time we wasted." Gray groaned. "Let's hope she doesn't come back." Mira said as they began thinking about a plan that would work. (By the way if I haven't told you this natsu at this current time is as powerful as two makorovs together but chooses to stay at SSS class level like laxus and not become a wizard saint like jack. He has yet to reach X class level which is what gildarts and god Serena are currently at. Lucy has C class magic power and has D- class physical power thus making her a D+ class wizard. Mira, Juvia, and Gray are at SS- class. Erza, Rose, Jess, and Atlas are at SS class. and gajeel is SS+)

 **That night.**

"When do we leave?" Asked erza. "In two hours by boat." Mira told her as gray and natsu cringed at one of the two things worse than a train…. A boat. [The other one is airship by the way.] "I hope happy has fun with lisanna." Natsu said when he recovered. "He guys!" Lucy said as she came running. "What the?" Gray asked. Due to their cringe the two slayers didn't sense Lucy coming. "Great _just great"_ Mira thought with erza in sync. "What do you want?" Natsu said with a bit of annoyance. "You guys aren't leaving without me are you?" She asked with puppy eyes. They all blinked. "You want to come?" Natsu asked. "That's totally suicide!" Gray told her. "Don't throw your life away!" Mira yelled. Erza sighed. This girl was a weird one. "What do you mean it's just a mission?" Lucy asked. Natsu sighed. "Listen Lucy there are at least 1,000 people there who range from 2 times stronger than you, up to 20 times stronger than you." Gray said for him. Lucy looked like she had just died. "Why are you guys going then!" She screamed out of fear for their lives. "We can handle ourselves." Erza told her. Mira nodded and then smiled. "Don't worry Lucy just stay over with levy and we'll be back before you know it." she said. "But how are you guys supposed to beat them when your only four people!" She said trying to get them to stay. "We're not fighting just observing." Erza told her. "Sorry Lucy but we've gotta go the boat will leave within the next hour or so." Natsu said with a nauseous face as he finished the sentence. "Fine." She said as she left. "Think she'll follow us?" Natsu asked. "I don't think, I know she will." Gray told him. "Think she's gonna die?" Erza asked. Mira sighed. "I'll go force her back to the guild. Be right back so save me a seat next to natsu" she said as she walked away. "Hey erza." Natsu asked "what is it natsu?" She asked. "Do you think we'll die on this mission?" He asked her. "I don't know natsu. I don't know." (3 days later a mile away from Hasakabe Island island.) "Let's go." erza said as she requipped into heaven's wheel and flew with natsu in her arms. "Right." Mira said as she went into Satan soul and carried gray. (On the island) With them watching from afar. "Let's hope there aren't any slayers over there." Mira whispered. "There aren't" gray said as he finished his scan of the area. "Good now let's find somewhere to rest for now." Natsu told them as he sniffed out a cave that nobody had been in for at least a few months for them to stay in. "I'll stay up and use my ears to hear what they're planning." Natsu told them. "Right. then." Gray said as he fell asleep. "Good night natsu." Mira said as she followed suit. "Natsu would you like me to stay awake with you?" Erza asked.

Natsu smiled. "Thanks erza, I'd like it alot." He told her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled enjoying the heat he gave off. He put an arm around her waist causing her to blush and pulled her closer to him. "Hey erza?" He asked. "Yes natsu?" "How do you feel, like about the battle that we're obviously gonna have to fight." He asked her. "I'm ready for it. I have you, gray, and Mira by my side so I don't have a reason to fear it." She told him. Natsu smiled as he closed his eyes and listened to what the people nearest to him were saying. "The fairies won't know what hit em." "We'll pick them all off one by one." "let's just fight them all together. They can't beat even just us in a guild war and we are only one hundredth of alvarez army power." "Yeah I bet that one of the spriggan 10 (before brandish and god Serena became members) would wipe the floor with them alone." "I can't wait for operation B.U.T.I. to start" one of them said while stifling a laugh at invel and August's genius plan.. "Yeah operation Blow Up Tenrou Island." Natsu's eyes shot open Ms he wondered how they found out fairy tail's ultimate weakness. "We blow up Tenroe then the huge tree blows too and once that happens the fairies get their power sucked out until they can't even move." "We force them to erase their guild marks for fear of death and then we kill them when they least suspect it." "Yeah but I don't understand why his majesty is so obsessed with defeating fairy tail with a flawless strategy and not brute force." "Honestly I don't either" "just our guild has 500 B class, 200 A class, 30 S class, 10 SS class and not to mention that the admiral we brought holds the power of jose the wizard saint." Natsu started vibrating alerting erza that something was wrong. He got up and shook gray and Mira. "Get up! We learned everything we need to know about their plans. We can't engage them just the four of us because we don't have a chance." (He explained what he heard to them and they agreed that master had to know immediately.) "Hey guys I hear talking coming from this cave!" Came a voice originating from the entrance. "Crap!" Natsu whispered as they heard footsteps approaching them. "How many?" Asked erza. "50." Natsu told her. "How powerful?" Asked mira. "30 B class and 20 A class." Gray said after he focused on their magic power. "Fight?" Asked natsu. "Yeah." Replied erza. "Lets knock em dead then!" Gray said before the four of them headed towards the entrance. "What the?" Asked one of the soldiers before He was sent flying. "Darkness Beam!" Yelled mira as two more defended themselves. Natsu, Erza, and Gray appeared in the middle of them and launched their attacks. "Fire dragon's wing attack!" "Ice make cold excalibur!" "Black wing moonblast!" They said as 5 more were sent flying. "Fire!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they all started firing at them. They dodged the attacks as best they could and continued their assault. "Darkness slash" "Circle Sword!" Mira and Erza attacked and hit two each. "They're gonna declare war on us and try to kill us all any way so go all out and kill them!" Yelled Natsu. "Yeah death is permitted as long as we're at war!" Said gray as his power flared. "Ice Demon's freezing crunch!" He said as two were hit in the hearts and fell on the floor. "Requip! Purgatory armor, Reign of purgatory!" Erza yelled as four were consumed by magma. "Go call for backup!" Said one of the soldiers to a different one. "Lightning flame dragon's soundproof barrier!" Natsu said as the cave was covered by an invisible barrier. "You can't call for backup if you're stuck in the cave!" He said before punching right through the guys heart. "Fire dragon's Black eruption!" He said as seven more kicked the bucket by burning alive. "Ice Demon's snowstorm!" Gray yelled as five more were frozen alive. "Darkness pulse!" "Purgatorial reign!" Mira and erza said in sync as the rest of them were wiped out. "They'll realize that something happened sooner or later so let's get out of here!" Erza said as natsu lowered the barrier. "Yeah!" Natsu said as they all ran for the exit. "What do we have here?" Came from their right as they excited the cave. "This guy's power." Gray started before gulping. "He must be their admiral!" He finished. 5 more people jumped down from on top of the cave. "And these guys are all SS class." Gray said as their opponents flared their magic power. "We're just gonna have to fight all of them." Natsu said as he and his team prepared for battle. "Names spark." said the blonde admin. "SSS class and master of this guild. These are my elite members. Blaze, Aqua, Leaf, Gust, and Rocky. I'm sure you know what magic we use based off our code names." He said before a magic circle appeared beneath natsu. "You are?" He asked before natsu was covered by a blast of lightning. "Natsu dragneel SSS class user of fire magic." Natsu said as he exited the attack unharmed. "This is my team Erza, Gray, and Mira. SS class users of darkness, ice, and requip." He finished before flaring his power. "I don't wanna waste time so I'll be destroying you now." He said as he punched Spark in the face sending him flying. "Fire dragon's dark lightning tri combination, Eruption!" Natsu said before Spark was hit and fell back unconscious. "No way!" Said Blaze. "He beat the boss?" Asked aqua. "So are you gonna let us go or should we kill you first." Natsu asked with monster lying eyes. "Flaming slash!" Erza said as she sent leaf flying. "They don't get any mercy!" She said as she and leaf charged at one another. "Ice demons cold fist." Gray said as he and Rocky clashed attacks. "Satan Soul: Halphas. Darkness ray!" Mira said as she attacked gust. Aqua and Blaze were fighting Natsu and losing badly. "Let's finish this!" The members of team natsu said in sync. "Ice demon Lord's zeroth destruction blow!" "Black lotus Darkness steam!" "Requip heaven's wheel! Pentagram sword!" "Fire dragon's sacred art! Flame lotus exploding black lightning blade!" They launched their final attacks and took out all of their opponents. 25 of the S class wizards came running towards them but they simply flew away.

"How do we beat them!?" Gray asked after they landed at a port after three hours of flying. "We have to train our butts off and warn the guild to do the same." Natsu said. Mira yawned and rested her head in Natsu's lap. "Maybe natsu and I can train in bed tonight." She said while playfully outlining Natsu's abdominal muscles. Natsu didn't mind so shrugged it off and looked at Erza. Erza's eye twitched before she nodded and said. "Agreed. We leave tomorrow at midnight. We need a full day of rest if we are to fly back to the guild. (At the guild hall) Laxus, team slayer, gajeel, Juvia and the thunder legion returned. Something happened that resulted in laxus and half of the guild moving to the cardia cathedral as everybody prepared for civil war. Lucy was in the library with levy during all this and had no idea what happened until the master started yelling for the guild not to fight each other but his protests failed. Natsu and his team weren't there and now a war is about to break out between fairy tail. The master went to his office and prayed for the safety of all of his children. (Two days later) Natsu and team had met up with lisanna and happy on their way back and when they got close gray felt fighting and natsu smelled blood. They ran as fast as they could to see fairy tail at civil war and citizens running away. Natsu smelled laxus, gajeel, Juvia, and Jack (+ their teams) at the cathedral and cana, levy, elfman, lucy, and loke, (who is Lucy's spirit) were at the guild hall. "Let's go!" Gray yelled as they headed to the guild hall. "Hey guys, nice to see ya." Came the voice of Jess as they saw her and juvia standing there. "Juvia apologizes to gray but she feels she must stay true to what she believes in" juvia said as she and Jess flared their magic. Gray and Mira flared their magic power as well. "Then so will we" Mira said. "We believe that either gildarts should become master or the master stays master." Gray said. "No hard feelings?" Jess asked as the others that were with gray and Mira left. "Yeah!" The other three agreed as the charged. "Light beam" "dark beam" "Water slicer" "ice make slash" (With natsu) "yo!" Jack said as he walked towards them. "Hey guys." Gajeel said with a smirk. "Happy and I have this. Just keep going." Natsu told them. "Smoke make tornado" "iron make tornado" "Flame make burn." He said as they're attacks burned in his fire. (With the rest at the guild) "guys you're back!" Lucy yelled. "Welcome." Atlas said as he walked in with rose behind him. "I shall defeat Atlas" erza said. "Levy let's take out Rosey one more time eh?" Cana said. Levy nodded and they all charged. Erza looked back at lucy, loke, lisanna, and elfman. "Loke go defeat bickslow. Elfman prove your so called manliness against Freid. Lisanna try your best against evergreen." She told them and they nodded before leaving. "What about me?" Lucy asked. "Go with loke." Cana and Levy said in sync.

With natsu….. Natsu sucked up all the smoke that Jack attacked with and smirked. "Wind magic air cutter!" Happy said as gajeel put up a shield. "Bring it on cat. Let's see if you last a few minutes." Gajeel said. "Lightning Flame dragon's ROARRRR" Jack was hit by the attack and sent flying. "Tch, you've gotten even more powerful, Natsu." Jack made out. "Just give up." Natsu said back. "Not on your life! How is an old guy who's never at the guild supposed to be master!?" Gajeel told him. "I don't want the old man to be master I want Gramps to stay master." Natsu told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's gotta retire eventually" They told him at once. "As long as I'm around he'll be doing it until he dies." Natsu said as he sent a fist at Jack. "Dark smoke mode." Jack said as natsu was blasted away. "What the?" Natsu asked. "I'm sure that if you are my smoke during the attack 6 years ago then you tasted some other thing inside right?" Jack asked him. Realization hit natsu like a train. "Black smog was inside it." Gajeel said. Natsu smirked. "Your luck against me just always fails huh? Black fire dragon mode." Natsu said as his power flared higher than Jack's. "Black fire?" Jack asked. "You have that!" Gajeel yelled. "Wind magic storm bringer!" Happy said as gajeel was hit but dug his feet in the ground to stay standing. "Iron dragon's roar!" "Dark smoke dragon's roar!" "Wind vortex" "black fire ring lightning Roar!" They all fired their attacks.

With gray….. "ice make spear!" The attack goes through juvia's body. "Light dragon's roar." "Darkness beam." The two attacks collide and Jess appears behind Mira. "My speed can't be matched." She said as she kicked Mira into a wall. "Takeover: Halphas. **And my power can't be matched"** mira said as she punched Jess into a different wall. "Light dragon's shining fist" **"darkness fist"** "water nebula" gray dodged the water as it came. "Freeze." The water instantly froze. "How did you..?" "Ice demons cold fist!" Gray said as juvia was frozen when the attack hit her. "Ice demons Roar!" A pillar of purple ice shot right towardsJuvia. "Light make shield. " Jess said as she protected her and broke the ice. "Demon slayer magic huh?" She asked him. "Little trick I picked up with a friend of natsu's….That guy knows everybody" he finished with a sweat drops. They all nodded their heads in agreement. " **Darkness kick."** Jess sucked right in time and said. "Light make geiser!" Mira was unbelief in a huge beam of light and when it was over she was down, Unable to move. "Ice demons roar!" "Light dragon's roar!" The attacks collided and juvia was right behind gray. "Water cutter!" "Gahhh" gray yelled as he was sent into a wall. "Icicle Snow demons crunch" Jess was hit and sent sliding back. "Water splash!" Came from behind. "Gahhh!" "light dragon's jaw!" Came from above. Gray was barely standing and prepared an attack. "Shining water BEAM!" The unison attack came from straight ahead of him. "Ice demon Lord's sacred art, snow lotus, frozen form, Ice demon Lord's frozen Ice-Blade!" The attacks even out and gray decides that it's now or never. He gathers every last bit of power he has left and runs behind them in the smoke the attacks left behind. When the smoke clears he aims and says, "Ice Demon's sacred art! Freeze Lord's zeroth destruction blow!" He said as two arrows of ice shot out of his bow and hit his opponents in the backs knocking them out and subsequently freezing them.

With erza …. "Requip Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!" Erza yelled as she attacked atlas. "Earth Make Sword." He said as he countered the attack. "Water Demon's Fist." Rose said as she attacked cana. "alcohol manipulation fist" Cana said as she countered. "solid script lightning." Levy said as she hit Rose from behind. "Earth demons rockslide" Atlas yelled as rocks fell from mid air and came towards erza."flight armor speed boost." Erza says as she dodged all of them. "Requip, Armadura fairy armor. Armadura slash!" She said as Atlas was hit by a green x shaped attack. "Alcohol manipulation buzzooka!" Cana said as she aimed at rose. "Solid script power up." Levy said afterwards as the power of cana's attack doubled. "Water demos sacred art, aqua lotus, hidden water form. Oceanic Titan's Water drill!" Rose yelled as a drill of water collided with Cana and Levy's attack. "Earth Demon's sacred art, Rock Demon Summon!" Demons made of pure Rock came out of the ground and launched attacks at erza. "Requip purgatory armor. Judge of purgatory!" Erza responded as lava erupted from the earth and swallowed the attacks and then continued towards atlas. "Damn it!" He yelled as the attack hit him and he fell unconscious. Just then makarov heard the commotion and it snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked out the window. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked the universe. "I can't harm any of my children and I know I can't convince them to stop this." He said aloud.

In the center of magnolia ….. "Purple flare!" Macoa said as he attacked Bisca. She dodged and shot him in the stomach, knocking him out. "Sandstorm!" Max yelled as he attacked wakaba. "Smoke storm!" Wakaba said as he countered,only to be hit by warren and knocked out. "Hello everyone." Evergreen said as she walked into the fray with fried and bickslow behind her. "Takeover firefox! Fire palm!" Lisanna said as she attacked her. "Fan magic wind Ray" she said as lisanna's attack was blown away. "Takeover beast arm manly fist" Elfman yelled out as he attacked freid. He moved his head back to dodge and said. "dark ecriture pain." Elfman screamed as Friday repeatedly used the same enchantment. "Regulus impact!" Loke yelled as he attacked bickslow. "Y formation, defense babies." He responded as his toys blocked the attack.

With natsu…. Gajeel and Jack fell unconscious after natsu defeated them with a flame make meteor shower attack. "Sniff, Hey happy I smell mystogan at the cathedral with laxus." Natsu said. "Should we help him?" Happy asked his father figure. "I have no idea how powerful either of them have gotten so I think we should at least get ready to back him up if he gets beaten." Natsu replied. "Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully.

With gray…. "Hey Mira you okay?" He asked as he looked down at her motionless body. "Yeah but I can't move, that attack purified every last inch of my magic energy and power." She told him as he carried her back to the guild. Gray kneeled down and his hand was covered in snow. "Let me try something." He said as he put his hand on her back and she was covered in snow. "Snow Demon's healing storm." He said as Mira went back to normal and got up. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she looked towards the fighting. "What now?" She asked. "Let's go help out in the center of the fighting. Elfman is losing badly to fried and Loke is getting beaten by bickslow. Erza is already headed towards evergreen." He told her. She nodded and they started running towards the center of town as quickly as they could.

In the town center …. ….. "Fairy machine gun" Evergreen said as she watched lisanna. Lisanna waited for impact but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Erza protecting her by cutting all the bullets that are going to hit them with her swords. "Not bad Titania but can you handle triple the amount?" Evergreen asked as the bullets attacking them increased in number. Erza required swords into her feet and kept on slashing. "Fan magic gushing wind!" Evergreen yelled as Erza was enveloped by a tornado of wind. Erza took the attack and when it died down she ran towards evergreen. "Requip! Heaven wheel armor! Blumenbolt!" She yelled as 100 charged at evergreen. "Fairy machine gun milky way!" She yelled as 500 green bullets collided with erza's attack. "Requip elemental cloth, Fire!" When the glow died down Erza was left in red colored pants with fire markings on the bottom and white bandages covering her chest armor. "Blazing sword!" She finished the set with a sword that had fire swarming around it. "Fan magic! Wind slash!" A blade of wind headed towards Erza, "Beat that Titania." Evergreen said mockingly. "I intend too." Erza replied calmly as she simply cut the attack in half and incinerated it. "Blazing sword, Flaming geyser!" She said as she stabbed the sword into the ground causing evergreen to be enveloped by a geyser of fire melting her wings and knocking her unconscious. "Evergreen!" Fried said looking away from elfman only to be punched straight into a wall. "I might not have much power left but I do have enough to take you down!" Mira said as she stood in front of elfman. "Hey creepy dude!" Gray said walking up from behind bickslow. "Pick on somebody your own size!" He said as he put his hands together.

At the guild hall…. "Water Demon's blood wave!" Rose yelled as a wave of blood headed towards Cana and levy. They prepared to counter but Rose's attack was burned away by black fire. "Sorry to intrude like this but what can I say? I was bored." Natsu said as he leaned against the guild door. "Natsu!" Levy and Lucy yelled as they looked to see natsu standing in the doorway. Cana smiled and looked back at rose who had been gathering energy. "Water demon's bloody roar!" She yelled as a torrent of red water headed towards them. Natsu smiled. "Nice to see you too rose." He said as he prepared for impact. "Flame make rampart!" He yelled as the attack was nullified by his barrier. "Lightning dragon single mode." He said as lightning surrounded him and his thunder sword appeared in his hand. "I've been working on activating my lightning without my fire so now's my chance to test it out." He said as his power flared. "Water Demon's fist" "lightning dragon's fist!" Their attacks collided and rose was pushed back. "You don't seem as powerful without your lightning." She told him. "I'm still strong enough to knock you down a notch" he said before he disappeared. "Thunder dragon's slash!" He said from behind her. "Water Demon's blood claw!" She said as she countered his attack. She threw an orb of water at him which he deflected with his sword. "Lightning dragon's sacred art! Roaring Thunder!" He said as his fist connected with Rose's face slamming her into a wall and knocking her out. "Way to go natsu!" Lucy said with a smile. "Thanks but." He said before falling on his knees breathing heavily. "I'm really tired." He finished. Cana looked surprised. "I didn't know you even get tired." She said with legit curiosity. "Yeah me either." Levy added. "Everybody has a limit you know." He said before getting up shakily. "If I fight laxus now, I'm definitely gonna lose." He said before heading towards the door. "Than what are you doing?" Cana asked him. "If mystogan doesn't win than I bet that Erza will be able to defeat laxus in his weakened state. I smell her going towards laxus now so I just wanna be there to watch.' he said before leaving. "Aye sir!" Happy yelled before following him.

With laxus …. "I am full aware that you are the Master's grandson." Mystogan said while breathing heavily. "But I didn't expect you to be this powerful." He said while looking at laxus. "I'm not even using my full power." Laxus said with a cocky smile. "I guess I really have surpassed my grandpa." He said before unleashing an attack on mystogan. The attack hit nothing but air. "What the?" He asked nobody in particular. "Laxus!" He looked to his right to see Erza breathing heavily but standing strong. "I shall defeat you here and now!" She yelled. A sudden realization hit him. _"Did mystogan leave because he sensed Erza coming? If that's true then my suspicions must be right. That guy has to be jellal. But what would a guy like him be in fairy tail for?"_ He asked internally. "Are you even listening to me!" Erza yelled with a tick mark on her head. "Oh Erza! I didn't even realize you were there." He said cockily as she attacked him. _"Fight now, think later."_ "Blazing slash!" She yelled as a wave of fire headed for laxus. He used his lightning to cancel it out and attacked her. "Requip lightning Empress armor!" She yelled as the attack was nullified. "You think your little toy will save you from my attacks?" He asked her.

In the center of town ….. "Ice make spear!" Gray said as he attacked his opponent. Bickslow dodged the attack. "Soul magic, dark babies mode!" He said as his toy things got black markings and an evil aura. "Dark mode! Dark mode!" They echoed out. "What is this creepy stuff!" Gray asked as he dodged an attack. "This is my new Black magic!" Bickslow said as he stuck out his tongue. His toys all began attacking gray with black magic forcing him into defensive mode. _"Damn it, I'm out of magic power!"_ Gray said internally before getting blown up by another attack. "Too bad your not at full power huh gray!" He said before getting punched in the face. "I don't need any magic to beat you bickslow!" He said as he kneed his opponent in the gut. "Gahhh!" Bickslow yelled as he was sent flying. Gray used his agility to jump up the walls of houses nearby and finish it off. "Right into my trap." Bickslow said as gray was consumed by black light. "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled before falling down to the earth. "Finish it off guys! Z formation five layer attack!" He yelled out as his play things stacked on top of one another and attacked gray. Just as the attack was about to make impact gray turned to ice. "Why the? Wait a sec a decoy! Then how'd it hit me!" Bickslow yelled as gray appeared behind him. "One of the quirks of demon slaying magic!" He said as he shot ice out of his feet. "Holy crap!" Bickslow yelled before gray rammed into him and sent him crashing into a building. "Ice Demon's AVALANCHE!" He yelled as bickslow was covered by bricks of ice. He looked at Mira and saw her finishing up her fight too. "Darkness Slash!" She said before fried fell down on his back, unconscious. "Now then." Gray said slamming his Fists together. "I'm gonna go take out laxus." He said before leaving Mira to tend to her siblings. (Loke went back to the celestial world.)

Natsu entered the cathedral to see Erza knocked out on the floor. Her clothes tattered and torn. Natsu was shocked. "Did you even use your dragon slaying magic?" He asked. "Of course not." Laxus replied. "If I did then she wouldn't have survived our fight." He said before flaring his magic and charging at natsu. "When did laxus get so strong!" Natsu asked out loud before getting smashed into a wall. _"Even if I was at full power I don't know know if I'd make it out a death battle with him in one piece!"_ Natsu said internally before smelling someone enter magnolia that he was all too familiar with. "Let's dance laxus!" He said before enveloping his fist in fire and punching laxus in the face. "Lightning sphere!" Laxus yelled as lightning spheres headed for natsu. "Freeze!" The attacks were frozen and laxus turned to see gray approaching. "Do you sence him?" He asked natsu. "Absolutely." Natsu replied. (Lacrima dragon's don't have enhanced smell only tripled hearing and laxus isn't using his.) "Bring it on! Both if you!" Laxus said before going into dragon slayer mode. "Lightning dragon!" "Fire dragon!" "Ice Demon's" "ROAR!" They all yelled as their attacks collided. Natsu delivered a punch to laxus face before receiving a kick to the side. Gray wasn't sitting this out so he and natsu began attacking laxus with a barrage of attacks, all hitting their mark. "Lightning draaaaah!" Laxus yelled as he was hit by a beam of magic power. "Hey kids how's it going?" Came the voice of Gildarts Clive from behind laxus. Laxus realized he was outmatched as Gildarts was on a totally different level than him and surrendered.

(Later that night Jack and his team left a note saying they'd be back in 10 years and that they had traveled to another continent.) "Damn it!" Gray yelled after he read the note. "Those idiots left at the worst possible time!" He yelled. "What wrong gray?" Mira asked him. (Gray read the note to the guild and dispute being sad that they had left without saying goodbye nobody except team salamander understood why gray was mad.) "Who wants to bet that he's only mad because he wanted to fight Jack." Cana asked as she pulled out some money. "I put my money on that!" The whole guild yelled as 10 million jewel was placed down. "Wait but if nobody is betting anything else than isn't the whole thing ruined?" Lucy asked. Mira looked over the money and smiled before betting that it's something more and getting weird stares from Everybody. Natsu sighed. "There goes four of our strongest members." He said. Erza was upset and beating up helpless members to get rid of all her anger. "Here we are preparing to fight Alvarez and they just leave!" She yelled. Makarov blinked before spitting out his juice. "We're doing what!" Most of the guild members were busy crying about their money as Mira just got a free 8 years of rent.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

 _Keitha, Aegis, and Jellal._

By: Fireblue27

[Gray explained the situation to the guild and everybody was terrified as they were all aware of the power of Alvarez, even Lucy.]

"So what now?" Asked levy. "We train, and prepare our minds and souls for the worst." Erza said before leaving to do just that.

Natsu had just finished conversing with Gildarts and left to go to his house. _"I should talk to Ultear about all of this, she might know something that could come in handy since she is working for the council now."_ Natsu said internally before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"If gray is upset with Juvia then he may punish her if necessary!" Juvia said before presenting her bottom to gray. "What the? I'm not into that kinda stuff!" He said before running away.

Lucy looked around and then walked over to happy. "Hey happy?" She asked. "What's wrong Luigi?" He asked her. "The names Lucy so get it right cat!" She said irritatedly before asking her question.

"Why would Alvarez attack fairy tail?" She asked him. Mira stood beside happy. "The only person who could know the answer to that is the master." She said before leaving to tend to the bar.

"Now for my other question, who is that Gildarts guy." Lucy asked the cat who had been stuffing his face with food. "He's the strongest member of fairy tail! And my grandpa!" He said with a mouthful of fish. She blinked before asking him to explain himself.

Juvia and Gray left saying they were headed for lamia scale. (Gray has already met Lyon and told him that Ur is still alive.)

Gajeel said that he was headed to go train in the mountains and would be back next week.

Laxus left to wherever laxus goes when he got time alone. The Thunder Legion went to mount hakabe to train themselves there.

Master Makarov went into the basement to do who knows what. Lisanna and her elder brother Elfman, were out helping people who had been affected by fairy tail's pointless battle.

For let's go see what Natsu is doing.

Natsu sat on his couch. Patiently awaiting a guest he would rather not have, but the situation called for it. He heard knocking on the door and mentally prepared himself before saying, "Open it."

The door opened to show a 14 year old woman with long purple-black hair. "Hello Natsu-kun." She said as she walked in and sat down across from him.

"Why must you burden a girl as great as me with coming to such a low class house?" She asked him as she looked around.

"Yeah well I bet your place looks like hell, which would make sense considering a demon lives there." Natsu said as he nodded to himself.

"So mean~!" She pouted teasingly as she puffed up her cheeks.

"Listen Ultear, I need you to tell me everything you know about Alvarez." He told her plainly. "What do I get form doing this?" She asked him with a sly smile on her face. "Just tell me." He said with an almost begging voice.

….She looked like she was thinking. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was taking this seriously. She seemed to notice this and bluntly stated,

"I'm still thinking about where we're gonna go on our date." She said innocently as she tilted her head up. Natsu was internally cursing the life out of this girl but externally he kept a calm look.

"Well I know this much." Ultear said seriously. Natsu smiled that they were getting somewhere. "Our date is gonna be in Crocus!" She said as she pumped her fist in the air.

Natsu conked the side of her head. "Freaking demon." He said before mumbling something about reducing the world's population of female time mages.

She gulped at his actions before deciding on something. "If I tell you everything I know then do you promise that you'll do whatever I say for the entire day?" She asked with a smirk knowing she had just won.

" _What is she planning?"_ Natsu nodded, full well knowing he would regret it.

Ultear jumped up in victory.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Huh?" He asked while hoping that his incredible ears were playing tricks on him.

"I said nothing." She said with a blank look.

"What does that mean." Natsu asked her while sweating like crazy.

"I don't know anything that you haven't figured out for yourself." She said calmly.

"I take it back you aren't a demon." He said as he tried to stay calm.

"Thank you Natsu~!" She said with a wink. She then realized he had said she 'wasn't' a demon. "Wait how come?" She asked.

"You've created a new species." He said with a grin look.

She blinked. "Is it a goddess, because that would suit me perfectly!" She said as she posted like a model.

"It's an Ultear." He said blankly.

She blinked. "A what?" She asked him.

"An Ultear. The perfect combination of a witch, demon, weirdo, and woman." He said as he went to get some food.

"Wait hold on that's not fair! You can't make my name into an insult!" She said as she went after him.

"You broke the 'rules', as soon as you tricked me a few seconds ago." He said without even looking at her.

"I hope your not mad at me~." She said with a sad face.

Natsu gave her a glance to see if she actually felt bad. Satisfied with what he saw he said, "fine I guess I'll try and act happier." He said with a small smile.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. "It would be a real downer to go on a date with a grumpy head!" She finished as she traveled her true thoughts.

Natsu facepalmed. "That's what I get for trusting an Ultear." He said as he shook his head.

"Hey don't act like my name is a thing!" She yelled at him.

"Fine then, this is what I get for trusting 'the' Ultear." He said with a smirk. She puffed her cheeks before saying, "You're mean~!"

[Let's go see what gajeel is doing up in the mountains.]

"Damn it!" Gajeel said while bleeding badly and standing on one knee. "Who are you!" He asked.

Before him was a light brown skinned girl with dark green hair and strange green markings on her back. She had an outfit similar to what Mira used to wear but with a nature design. She currently has a knife aimed at him. She looked to be barely 12 and yet she was so skilled at moving throughout the forest.

"That doesn't concern you, I suggest you surrender before you die." She said with an emotionless look.

He looked her in the eyes and smirked. "I'd rather kick the bucket than surrender to a girl, not to mention one who's as short as wendy." He said as he got up.

(Not a sexist just thought that this is what gajeel would say.)

"You mock me for my gender! You no longer have the option to surrender." She said as she lunged at his heart. When the knife made contact it snapped in half. "What the?" She asked.

" **Iron make geiser."** Gajeel said as a geyser of Iron came up from underneath her. She jumped back to dodge and was impressed by how fast his maker magic worked.

"Not bad." She said as got into fighting stance. "What else can you do?" She asked curiously.

"I usually prefer not to use magic against an opponent who doesn't but I'm at life or death right now considering your reflexes and skill." He said as he breathed in and launched a pillar of iron at her.

"No way!" She said as she dodged the breath attack he used, "Your a dragon slayer?" She asked him.

"What's it to you?" He asked as he glared at her.

She kept her emotionless look and stared at him. "What kind? First, second, or third?" She asked him.

"First." He said as he prepared himself for whatever trap she was planning.

"My name is Keitha Itsaso. I live with the forest dragon Aegis. He hasn't taught me dragon slaying magic yet." She said. "He told me that he wanted me to take you to him, now I see why." She said.

Gajeel was totally freaking out. "First I find a forest ON A FREAKING MOUNTAIN, then I meet a girl WHO TRIED TO KILL ME, and now THERE A FRIGGIN DRAGON LIVING HERE!" He said as his mind was still processing it all.

"I will not apologize for trying to kill you, for you insulted my gender." She said while turning her head and leaving. Gajeel walked after her while still trying to figure out what happened.

[Let's check on how Juvia and her self proclaimed boyfriend Gray are doing.]

"Wanna go Lyon!" Gray said as he and his 'brother' butted heads. "I've got loads more of experience than you ever will gray!" Lyon yelled back at him. Suddenly both of their shirts went flying away.

"Gray Sama! Your clothes!" Said the blue haired maiden Juvia. Gray looked down and saw his clothes were missing. "When did this happen!" He yelled.

A pink haired five year old girl came walking over with a lollipop in her mouth."Hi!" She said with a smile. Juvia and Gray started at the new girl before yelling, "Cute!"

Lyon smirked. "We have hotter girls here than in your guild gray." He said the the girls around them blushed. Gray looked at him like he was stupid.

"Keep dreaming buddy, we have Erza, Cana, and Mirajane! Those three are known by perverts all over the world." He said plainly. The girls who had been proud a few seconds earlier were now drowning in gloom.

"Juvia wants to know what Gray-sama thinks of the way she looks too!" Juvia said as her imagination went wild.

Gray blushed before answering. "Well I uh," Lyon cut him off by picking up Juvia bridal style. "You're the prettiest woman in all the world!" He said with hearts in his eyes.

Gray punched him into a wall and grabbed Juvia. "Hands off her you loner!" He yelled. "Oh Gray you're so bold!" Juvia said dreamily.

"Huh wha." He was cut of by being suffocated in Juvia's chest. "Let's cuddle!" She said happily. "If Elfman were here he'd say something like getting strangled isn't manly." Gray said before he passed out.

[Speaking of which.]

"Achoo!" Elfman sneezed suddenly. "What wrong big brother?" Lisanna asked worriedly. "Someone is talking about how much of a man I am!" He yelled. All the people around sweat dropped at his logic.

[With erza training near magnolia.]

Erza swung her sword and took out another monster.

"Hey big sister." Came from behind her. She turned to see somebody she hoped she'd never see again.

"We came to see you Erzy-werzy." Erza looked to the right and saw another person she was afraid to meet.

"And to take you back with us." Said A well built man as he came up behind her. "It's gonna be a golly lot of fun." Said a blockhead from her left.

"What are you all doing here!" She asked them. "I told you." Said the one behind her. "We're gonna have a dandy lot of freedom once you're out the picture." Said the blockhead. "Yeah big sister. Just let us take you home." Said the one directly in front of her as he reached out for her wrist.

"This is my home!" She said as she hit it away and ran. She knew she could take them whether they've learned magic or not but did not want to hurt them.

She was stopped by a sharp objects below her chin. "Surrender." Came a voice from behind her. She looked to see a pink haired girl in a kimono holding a sword to her neck.

Erza maneuvered herself away and requipped a sword. "My name is Erza Scarlet. State your name and reason for wishing to abduct me!" Erza said as she got into fighting stance.

"Ikaruga Ryu." She said plainly. The other four arrived and stood behind her. "Come back big sister." Shoe asked in a begging tone.

Erza didn't like to see them like this but she didn't have a choice. "I refuse." She said blankly.

" **Dark Vortex,** " said Simon as he attacked. Erza dodged and prepared for battle.

" **Kitten string!"** Yelled Millianna as she attacked. Erza cut the rope and stood her ground.

The blockhead fired a bullet at Erza but she hit it away. "You cannot defeat me." She said as she charged. " **Requip, Flame set."** She said as she was suddenly in her Fireblade clothes.

" **Jinsokuna Surasshu, Ryu.** "Ikaruga said those words before Erza suddenly had a cut on her side. " **Sasu, Ryu.** " She said as Erza barely reacted fast enough to block a stab to her heart.

"I commend your skill, Ryu." Erza said as she leapt away. "Same to you, Scarlett." Ikaruga replied as she prepared to attack. " **Surasshu Nami, Ryu."** She said as she swiped her sword and a wave of magic headed for Erza.

Erza countered by swiping her own sword while saying, " **Blazing Slash**." The two attacks collided and erza's attack pushed through and headed for Ikaruga.

" _She's more powerful than me!?"_ Ikaruga asked internally as the attack hit her.

[With good old Thunder Jerk.]

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus yelled as he shot lightning towards the air.

He was breathing heavily from all his training. "I've surpassed my grandpa, now my next Target is surpassing Natsu!" He said before punching a boulder.

" **Lightning Dragon's sacred art, Stormy lightning hammer**!" He said as he blew a crater in the ground. " **Lightning make, Paralysis floor**." He said as electricity zapped through the floor within a 20 meter radius of him.

" **Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!** " He said as he punched the air and made a shockwave that split the ground. He was breathing heavily. "Guess I'll just meditate now." He said as he sat down on the floor.

[Wonder what the guild is doing.]

"Give me some more beer!" Cana yelled as she held up her glass for someone to poor some in.

"Cana can you explain how drinking helps you train to me?" Levy asked while looking up from her novel. "Tell me how reading makes you stronger first!" Cana said back.

"Knowledge is always important." Levy said sagely. "Yeah well beer is just as important!" She retorted back. Happy sweet drops at Cana's logic.

"Hey Lucy come over here!" Cana called. "What is it?" Lucy asked when she arrived. "Not bad." She said while examining Lucy.

"Stop ignoring me!" Levy yelled. Cana looked at her without a care in the world. "Sorry I forgot about you." She said bluntly.

Gildarts appeared behind Lucy with a deadly glare. "Are you hitting on my daughter, blonde?" He said a he brought his hand back and prepared to punch.

Lucy was sweating buckets. "No sir I wasn't." She said while fearing for her life. "Luigi is juicy." Happy said in a mocking tone. "It's sweat cat!" She said angrily.

[Let's check on Natsu next.]

Natsu sighed as he came to a decision. He was the one that promised, even if she tricked him. I'm gonna go get dressed." He said as he headed for his room.

"Yay! I'm glad you finally accepted that all you ever wanted in life was me!" She said enthusiastically.

Natsu's eye twitched. "Why would I want a human eating hor as my girlfriend?" He asked. "You'd probably just devour me whole in my sleep." He finished with a smirk.

"Is that really the type of person you see me as!" She asked with genuine sadness. "It's not like I'm actually gonna eat you!" She yelled at him.

He patted her head and she looked up at him. "I don't really think that your gonna eat me." He said as she perked up, "Listen to the sentence I said you'd devour me whole not eat me. He said bluntly.

"So mean~!" She complained as she looked down in shame.

He laughed. "Finally, Images to get one up on you!" He said with a satisfied look on his face as he left to his room.

[He put on an outfit similar to what edolas natsu wears but with a dark black jacket.]

"Are you ready yet?" She asked as she knocked on the door. "If you want me to help then I'd be more than happy to help you out on your clothes!" She said with an aroused look.

He opened the door and conked her head. "The day I want you to help me change will be the day that Lucy is stronger than me." He said as he walked past her.

She caught up to him and said, "Where's this Lucy girl than?" She asked with a devilish look. "When I find her I'll give her training from Lucifer himself!" She said confidently.

"Somehow I think that even with him training her she wouldn't pass A class." He said without looking at her.

She grabbed his arm and snuggled it between her cleavage. He blushed and she confidently smirked. "Like what you feel?" She asked.

He ignores the question and said, "I can't believe I'm going on a date when I should be training or gathering information." He said with a gloomy look as he opened the door.

"Let's go then Natsu!" Ultear said as she pulled on his arm. "To the train station!" She said happily.

He cringed slightly before smelling Erza not too far away, he took another sniff and noticed she was surrounded by people he didn't know on the other side of Magnolia. He realized she was fighting and flung Ultear on his shoulder before taking off.

"Waaaa~!" Ultear cried as Natsu sped through Magnolia. "This isn't the way to the train station!" She complained.

"Get ready Ultear, because we're headed for a fight." He said with a determined look.

[Back with Gajeel and Keitha]

They were standing in front of a wall with thick branches covering the entire thing.

"I can't even see what's behind the branches, let alone cut them!" Gajeel said as he tried to cut the branches.

"Aegis made these branches to conceal the cave, the forest was his work too. All you have to do is do this to uncover it." She spoke as she put her hand on a branch and said, "Forest Dragon Aegis heed my call and reveal to me that hidden chamber."

The branches moved to form an entrance as gajeel watched in awe as she walked in. "Metalicana couldn't do stuff like this." He said as he followed her.

She laughed. "Probably because Iron isn't as flexible as trees." She told him.

They kept walking until they came in from the of a green dragon a little bigger than Metalicana asleep in the dust. Gajeel had trouble voicing his thoughts.

"So there really are still Dragon's around." He said with newfound hope that Metalicana wasn't dead like the people in fairy tail often told him.

She smiled at him. "Meet the Forest Dragon Aegis, my guardian." She said as she placed her daggers on a pedestal and headed deeper into the cave. "Let's wait till he wakes up. You can stay in my room until then."

He nodded and followed her. "Hey Keitha, I know two Dragon Slayers who would love to find out that this dragon lives here so do you mind if I let them know?" He asked her.

She looked back at him before nodding. "Yeah, but only if you tell them not to tell anyone else. Aegis doesn't like when humans come here and usually kills them." She told him.

He nodded back. "Good to know." He said as they arrived at a door with green markings.

"This is your room?" He asked the girl who was a little shorter than Wendy.

"Yeah, but I spend most of my time bonding with nature and sleeping in trees. I have to learn to speak with it before Aegis teaches me magic." She told him with a smile.

The room consisted of, a bed, blanket of leaves, a window, a shelf made of tree bark, a book that said nature guide, and grass growing on the floor.

"Nice place." He noted as he looked around. "I still prefer living in these kinda caves than living in houses, if you know what those are." He said.

"Yes I do know what those are, I used to live in on 3 years ago you know!" She said in an offended tone.

"No need to get all pouty squirt." He said as he got over the shock of this place and went back to normal.

"I'm not a squirt!" She yelled as she tried to hit him but he just comically pushed her head back.

"Sure you are, your like 3.5 inches tall." He said with a mocking smirk.

Her face turned red of anger. "I am not 3.5 inches tall, for your information I'm 3 feet 7 inches." She said as she jumped back and ran at him.

He moved out of the way and went into her room as she crashes into a wall. "Geehee!" He chuckled softly as he watched her run the bump on her head.

"Your a big bully~!" She yelled as a loud, **Roooar** was heard from towards the entrance. "He's awake!" She said happily as she rushed towards the dragon.

Gajeel followed after her while thinking about how many other Dragon's there might still be out there. He was comforted at the thought that maybe the Dragon's only left because they had to and weren't dead.

[Back at the lamia scale guild.]

"Juvia apologizes for hugging Gray too hard!" Juvia said while bowing down. Gray opened his eyes and saw Juvia and Lyon looking at him.

"You should really stop being so clingy." He said she he got up. Lyon smirked, "You can't even enjoy when a girl cuddles you, That's another advantage I have over you!" Lyon said cockily.

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at Juvia. "I forgive you so get up already!" Juvia shook her backside. "I must be punished first." She told him. "Damn it!" He said before running away.

[Back with erza in the forest.]

After she beat Ikaruga Erza ran again before she had to fight her childhood friends. She hadn't run long before she was stopped by an Owl and a wired rockstar.

" **Melodian wave**." Said the rockstar as he played his guitar and a soundwave ran through the air and slammed into Erza.

" **Middle launch of Justice!** " Said the owl as he attacked as well. Erza was hit by the middle and sent skidding back through 8 trees before falling.

The other four caught and surrounded her. " **Card magic, seal.** " Shoe sealed her inside a magic card and put it in his pocket.

Ikaruga got up and smiled. "So much for yaaaahh" She never finished that sentence due to a flaming kick to her back. Natsu grabbed Simon by the head and slammed him into Wally knocking Wally unconscious and Simon imobile.

"Who's next?" Ikaruga drew her sword and slashed. He stopped the attack with his hands and smashed it.

"How did you dwooo that?" Asked the owl dude. Natsu smirked and disappeared. He reappeared behind them with erza's card. To his right, Shoe and Millianna were out.

" **Jet-rocket!** " Shouted the owl as he charged at Natsu.

" **Surasshu Nami, Ryu** " Said Ikaruga as a wave of purple magic came towards him. " **Soundblast!** " Shouted the rockstar as the ground started cracking around Natsu.

He took all of the attacks head on and came out of it with a few scratches. "Trinity Raven? Not bad." He said as he dusted himself off. "But now it's my turn." He said as he put his hands together. " **Black fire dragon sacred lotus geiser**!"

His opponents were enveloped in a geiser of black flames and knocked out with severe burns.

Erza was released from the seal and bowed her head to Natsu. "I apologize I allowed my soft side for them get me captured." She said with a regret filled voice.

Ultear came out of her hiding spot. _"Natsu just took out all of jellal guards. He might be troublesome for Hades in the future."_ She thought to herself as she walked over.

Natsu glared at her. "You know something about these guys don't you?" He asked her. Erza was confused who she was but by Natsu's tone she assumed that she was both an enemy… Or just someone he disliked.

"Don't accuse me of stuff I didn't do~!" She complained. "Besides Jellal is acting on his own I had nothing to do with it. She said with a straight face

Erza heard the name Jellal and prepared for battle. "Natsu who is she!" She asked in a demanding tone.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her reaction but let it go. "She works for the council and her name is Ultear." Natsu said with a calm face.

"How does she know Jellal!" Erza demanded not willing to trust her after her previous words.

Ultear glared back at her. "How do you know him?" She asked. She mostly just asked because she wanted to annoy the person who messed up her date with Natsu.

Natsu wanted to simply go train rather than deal with Ultear anyway so this worked out for him. "She learned from Siegrain Fernandes the wizard saint on the council." Natsu told Erza.

Erza didn't buy it. "Then why did you accuse her of sending these guys after me?" She asked. For the first time since childhood she was doubting Natsu.

Ultear recognized this girl from somewhere _. "Where was it? Wait she's the redhead who I made Jellal kick out of the tower! Now it makes sense."_ She felt a pang of guilt but squashed it mercilessly. She was in Grimoire Heart! She shouldn't feel guilt for hurting somebody.

Natsu could tell Ultear had made Jellal do something to Erza and was ready to punch Ultear halfway to heaven but now wasn't the time.

"Listen Erza I've been on a secret mission for a long time and Ultear has been helping me. She likes hiding most things from me and has direct contact with Jellal so I thought she told him to come get you for some stupid plan of hers." He told her.

Ultear raised an eyebrow in surprise at how good Natsu was at bending the truth and made a mental note to tease him later. "Either way if I did want to capture a Fairy Tail wizard I'd totally abandon the Idea so you don't roast me alive."

Natsu glanced at her. "I'm already planning to roast you alive." He said with an evil glimmer in his eye.

Erza was still curious but decided to just go with it and question their captives. She taped on Simon's shoulder after tying them all up.

Natsu decided he was gonna have to have a quick 'talk' with Jellal even though he has never even met the guy before. He had met his other half Siegrain but didn't really know anything about him."Hey erza, let's go speak to Jellal personally about this. How does that sound to you?" He asked her.

Erza looked at him for a while before asking, "You know where is?" She asked him with slight confusion on how Natsu located the Tower of Heaven.

Ultear looked at Natsu with an unapproving look but knew she couldn't stop him. She decided it would be better to go tell Hades that Jellal was about to get kicked twice as far as heaven. "See you in a week, Natsu-kun~!" She teased before disappearing.

Erza was confused but simply looked at Natsu and nodded. He picked her up and a bolt of lightning stuck them. When it died down they were gone.

[With Laxus training in well Laxus-Land]

"What do you want?" Laxus asked as he saw someone he hadn't seen for 2 years.

"That's no way to greet your father." Came the reply of Ivan Dreyar as he removed his mask. "Where is lumen histoire!" He demanded of his son.

Laxus ignored him and started walking away. "Leave me alone psycho. I have nothing to do with you." He said as he zapped away in a lightning bolt.

Ivan smirked. "I will obtain Lumen Histoire if it is the last thing I do!" He swore it on his life and left.

[Let's go see how the girl who has been absent from the guild for a year is doing.]

"Do you think we're lost?" Asked the adorable blue haired girl we all love.

"Most likely." Said the blunt white cat we all hate. "This is your fault for chasing that butterfly." Carla scolded her.

"But it was hurt!" Wendy countered. "What kind of healer would I be if I didn't help it!" Wendy asked her.

"You'd be a wise one." Carla said flatly as Wendy began to mumble inaudible phrases about heartless white cats.

"Hey girl, you came to the wrong place." Said a psycho looking yellow haired guy. "It is quite unfortunate but you are at our hideout." Said a guy with glasses.

Wendy could sense that both of these guys were stronger than the master and instantly panicked. "What do you want with me!?" She asked while shaking in fear.

"Who's this?" Asked a girl who looked to be about 10 but was Wendy's height. Wendy observed that she was about SS class and as powerful as Juvia.

"Just another poor little girl who was unlucky enough to come here." Said the glasses guy. "She will be killed immediately." He said.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked a 14 year old girl who had just returned from her meeting with Natsu. She saw Wendy and panicked knowing that she would be able to smell Natsu on her.

Wendy smiled at her. She felt her power was just as high as the yellow haired guy but she smelled Natsu on her which meant she could help her. "What's your n…" She was interrupted by Ultear kicking her in the face.

" _Natsu is gonna be so mad!"_ She thought to herself. "My name is the least of you worries." The others glared at her suspiciously but shrugged it off.

Carla was horrified and stood in front of Wendy protecting her from these monsters. "You won't lay a hand on her!"

Wendy got up and into battle stance. "You're not taking me without a fight!" She told them as she flared her magic power.

Suddenly Wendy smashed into the ground head first and she was being crushed. "Can you fly!?" Came from behind her.

She tried to get up but only made it to her knees before she fell again. " **Sky dragon's illuminated roar**!" She used her attack as she grabbed Carla and used it to boost into the air. They flew away as fast as the could after.

"She could really fly." Blue Note said with a weird smile. Zancrow was surprised. "A dragon Hunter? Her?" He asked. Rusty contacted Asuma and told him to get her.

"Faster Carla!" Wendy said with a worried expression. Carla sped up and crashed wendy's face right into a tree that came out of the ground.

"I apologise that fate must be so cruel but what can I say?" Came the voice of a muscular guy with a scar on his eye. When he saw her guild mark he smirked. "Fairy tail?" He asked. "How powerful is Titania? Or perhaps The She Demon? I am truly curious." He said as they fell from the sky.

Wendy recovered and prepared for combat. " **Sky dragon's wing attack!** " She said she struck him in the gut. He was surprised when she sent him skidding backwards.

"S+ class am I correct?" He asked her. She glared and prepared another attack. " **Sky dragon's claw!** " He blocked the attack with his hand punched her in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!" She yelled as she was sent flying by the attack. "Wendy!" Carla yelled.

" **Tree formation bind.** " He said roots wrapped around Carla and started choking her. Wendy tried to get her out but was sent flying away by an orb ramming into her back.

Ultear was there smiling. "Sorry kid, end of the line." She said as zancrow used his fire to make chompers. " **Flame gods, Supper**!" He said as Wendy was consumed by flames.

She cried in agony as the flames consumed her very soul. But she started laughing after a while of the torture. Merry took a step back. "Is she going insane?" She asked.

"It's pitifully." She said while still laughing. "You all act so high and mighty and yet it takes six of you just to beat a little girl." As she said this a fat guy and goat came walking over. She laughed and said, "Make that eight." Zancrow was pissed at her comment and turned his flames up to 100%

"Still laughing you little cunt!" He yelled. She started to glow and Zancrow dropped his flames in anger.

She was glowing a heavenly aura. She swiped her hand and the binds holding Carla were cut. "Why don't you fight me one against one?" She asked them.

Zancrow was pissed. How dare some little girl insult them! Azuma was impressed by the power this girl had and walked forward. "May I ask your name?" He said calmly

Wendy smiled. "The seven kin and bluenote stinger right?" outsmarting people like you is easier than eating cake." She said as all of them were having the air sucked out of their lungs. "All I needed was for you to release the fire, after that it was easy since the air does everything I tell it too." She said as she grabbed an unconscious Carla.

Bluenote used gravity to try and crush her but it failed.

She smirked at him and flew away. "Never underestimate fairy tail!"

(30 minutes later she reached a cliff and stopped.)

"Maybe trying to scare them by using a motionless death art….was kinda overkill." She said as she fell into a coma from over magic usage.

(Ps: in case you're wondering they aren't dead. Now let's get back to gajeel.)

" **Rooooooaaaaaarrrr!"** boomed the wake up call of the forest dragon Aegis. He sniffed the air and smelled a dragon Slayer. He turned his head and saw gajeel looking up at him.

"Uh hi?" Gajeel said nervously. The dragon stared at him before launching a green breath attack at him. "What the?" Gajeel asked as he was hit by the attack.

" **Show me what you can do, son of the Iron Dragon Metalicana!"** The dragon challenged gajeel to a fight.

Gajeel blinked before asking the question on his mind. "Inside the cave?" The dragon nodded. "But then how are you supposed to dodge my attacks?" He asked.

" **Valid point child."** It replied while putting a hand on its chin. Gajeel and Keitha both sweat dropped. "You didn't even think about that?" Asked Keitha.

" **Why would I consider such a small factor? Besides I don't need to dodge any attacks a human can hit me with."** The dragon countered.

Gajeel was offended. " **Iron dragon's sword horn**!" He yelled as he rammed into the dragon's stomach and it smashed into the cave wall. "Say that again you old ass gieser!" He yelled. The dragon had a tick mark on its head now.

" **You've got a big mouth for a human!"** It yelled at him. "Yeah well your super weak for a dragon!" Gajeel countered. The two were now throwing insults back and forth. "Nature guide!" **"Metal head!"**

Keitha just decided to leave and go spend time with nature since these two would be here a while.

"You're even weaker than the grass you eat!"Gajeel said before falling asleep from talking too much. **"HAAHAaahahaaaa, snore."** Aegis fell asleep as well.

(Let's see what Keitha is doing)

" _Alright I need to make it right behind that jaguar before it even notices me."_ She said to herself internally. _"Ready, set, go!"_ She thought before going towards it as silently a mouse.

[With natsu and erza at tower.]

 **BOOOM BANG POOF.**

The Tower of Heaven is blowing sky high as Natsu rages through it with Erza walking closely behind with a terrified expression. "Where's jellal?!" Natsu screamed at one of the workers who passed out of fear.

Jellal came walking up right behind Natsu with a pissed expression. "What the hell are you doing!" He screamed.

Natsu smirked. "Kicking you twice as far as heaven and blowing up this stupid tower too." He said as he vanished and appeared behind his opponent.

Jellal's eyes went wide and turned around just in time to block a fist to his face but he still went sliding back.

"Tch, lucky shot." He said to Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "Why is it that you barely have magic power equivalent to that of S class? I expected more considering Siegrain as a standard." He stated to his opponent. (Even though he already knew the answer.)

Jellal didn't answer him and instead attacked him. _"If I can keep him from destroying anymore of the tower than I'll be fine."_ He said to himself as he threw a barrage of punches at Natsu.

Natsu dodged them all and was honestly disappointed at how weak Jellal currently was and decided to let Erza do whatever she wanted to do to him. "Hey Erza?" Natsu called.

Erza looked at Natsu shakedly. "Yes Natsu?" He smiled and walked away from Jellal.

"I'm gonna blow this joint sky high so take care of jelly her for me Kay?" He told her and ran away.

Jellal tried to hit him but went reeling back from a kick to his stomach. He looked to see Erza in a non fighting pose.

"I know the good inside you Jellal, just stop all of this!" She said with a pleading tone of voice.

Jellal sat down and said, "You're right, I've just become another worthless vessel who has been taken over by evil."

Natsu at the top of the tower heard that and really hoped the Erza wouldn't fall for such an obvious lie even if she most likely had feelings for him. His hope was totally trampled upon when He smelled Erza's body touching jellal's so he assumed that she had hugged him.

"Got to find the lacrima that powers this thing, Where did Ultear say it was again?" After a few seconds of searching he gave up. "I've been looking for an entire three seconds." He commented. "I'm just gonna blow everything up." He said as he started rampaging through the entire tower.

[Back with Wendy at the cliff]

Carla had woken up and tried to get Wendy up for what seemed like hours but she was out cold and it looked like she'd stay that way for at least a month. "I'm always telling you not to push yourself, now just look at you!" Carla screamed at her.

She saw a flash of yellow hair in the distance and panicked. "How does he know where we are!?" She quieted down at the possibility he was a dragon Slayer and flew away with Wendy as fast as possible.

Zancrow arrived at the spot five minutes later and got annoyed that he'd be running for an hour to catch up to them. He considered leaving her but Hades would punish them all severely if he did so he took chase at full speed.

Carla was flying as fast as she could. "You protected me so now it's my turn to return the favor." She said in a determined voice to Wendy.

They flew for about an hour before Carla felt abnormal heat and turned around just before a torrent of fire engulfed them both, "Hahaha!" Zancrow laughed as he watched them fall to the ground.

He picked up Carla with his left hand and set his right hand on fire. "What should I burn first?" He asked as his hand creeped closer to Carla. "Face it is." He said he touched her face and she screamed in pain before he was sent flying back by a fist to the face.

"I won't let you hurt Carla!" Came the voice of a pink haired girl with a few dragon scales as she put the severely Burt Carla in a safer spot.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he got up. He used his senses to check her life force and found out that she was the same girl from earlier. "What happened to ya?" He asked. His only answer was a kick to the face which he blocked but was still sent skidding back.

Wendy sucked in as much wind from the sky as possible. " **Sky Dragon's Roar of the Heavens!**!" She said as she unleashed a massive roar of wind at Grimoire Heart mage.

He figured out what happened to the girl and was surprised that someone of the the fourteen had dragon force. He bellowed with everything he had back at the girl and their attacks canceled each other out. "Not bad kid, but you can't beat me."

Wendy looked at him with a mocking face. "That was your full power right?" Zancrow was angry and surprised at her tone but didn't answer. "Than I'll be able to win." She said.

He looked at her with a pissed face and waited for her to do whatever she had in mind. She started glowing a light green color and when it died down she was surrounded by a heavenly green glow. "What that?" He asked.

"A friend of mine has darkness, lightning and fire magic. His lightning and fire attack together via one man unison raid. His darkness and fire magics are compatible so they fused together to make black flames. Light and the sky work together all the time in daily life making my elements even more compatible so they fused together into a new element." She told him before getting into a fighting position.

Zancrow smirked. He wasn't scared. He knew he probably should be but the fact that a kid who was at least 5 years younger than him was so powerful, made his ego get in the way of common Sense.

Ultear was watching from afar with her globe thingy but didn't go help. She figured that Zancrow would win this. " _When she used that death art I think it's called she fell into a magic coma meaning she was totally out. She may have gotten the willpower to wake up from her would be one month slumber but she still shouldn't have much magic left. Dragon force, that took even more of her magic power and now whatever this is. Whether she'll be super powerful now or not she won't be able to keep her power active long enough to beat him."_ She nodded at her own genius.

" **Aurora Dragon Mode**!" Wendy said as the sky within a 50 meter radius of her became wavy and colorful.

(If you don't know what it is than look up an Aurora Borealis or images of the Polar Lights.)

Zancrow looked around and the calmness of the air pissed him off. " **Flame god's Death Scythe!** " He swung the weapon but she jumped over it to dodge.

" **Aurora Dragon's Roar**!" She yelled as a massive and wavy beam of all sorts of colors collided with Zancrow and smashed him into a mountain.

"Gahhh!" Zancrow let out grunts of pain as he was sent straight into a mountain. "Damn this kid." He said as he wiped the blood leaking from his mouth.

" **Aurora Dragon's Light Fist!**

" **Flame god's Explosive Fist** "

The two attacks collide and though Wendy had more magic behind it Zancrow used his physical strength to even it out. Wendy figured that close range wouldn't be helpful and jumped back. " **Aurora Dragon, Sacred Art! Sky lotos hidden light form. Fusion Drill**!" She yelled as the sky became a huge drill that headed straight at him.

Zancrow was hit by the attack due to the fact that the wind stopped him from dodging and fell on one knee and groaned in pain. "Just a little kid." He started as he fell on all fours. "Managed to beat me, Zancrow the flame god Slayer. He said before being covered by black flames. "No way in hell!" He yelled before charging at Wendy.

His opponent was currently panicking her life away. "That _didn't take him down! If I lose all my magic in a final attack to beat him I won't be able to fly away!"_ Wendy mentally screamed that she hadn't thought of this and grabbed Carla before flying away as fast as she could.

"Running huh? Oh well guess she's gone." Zancrow said to himself before walking away like a psycho.

Ultear was impressed. " _Guess I underestimated her."_ She said to herself before disappearing.

[Back at the tower of heaven.]

Natsu was currently blowing up everything he could find and trashing the entire place. "It's been a while since I was last fired up." He said aloud before realizing that magic power was thickening the air. "Crap! They're still gonna fire it. I'm pretty sure I blew up too much of the place for it to absorb the blast."

Jellal was currently hugging Erza while hoping and crossing his fingers that the lacrima isn't been destroyed.

A black hole appeared above the tower and Natsu decides it's now or never.

" **Black flaming lightning crimson thunder Hell's dragon made**!"

The beam of magic power came crashing down towards them. Erza was aware of what was happening and took in a deep breath one she knew would be her last.

" **Dragon Slayer's Ancient Art! Death Lotus, Lethally Destructive Form! Dragon Slayers, Divine Havoc!** "

Natsu is covered by a massive amount of darkness fire and lightning then charges straight on the oncoming cannon with an attack similar to his phoenix sword attack.

The two forces of power collide and the magic council is shocked to see someone blocking a cannon from the etherion. "No… Way!" Said the chairman. "Thats impossible!" Yelled org. Siegrain was currently shaking violently.

"I'll kill him." The rest of the council looked at him. "I'll kill him for ruining my plan!" Siegrain yelled before disappearing. "We've been played for fools." Yajima said with a sigh. Ultear was present but had no words.

" _Natsu, the same Natsu I know is Stopping an Etherion cannon! He is gonna be way more of a problem than I thought."_ She thought to herself.

Natsu was bleeding from head to toe trying to stop the attack. He was slowly pushing it back but was in so much pain he felt like his body was going to turn to ash.

Erza saw Jellal merge with Siegrain and lost to him in their fight. She was barely able to stand but ran up the tower away from him as fast as she could. He chuckled as he used his **meteor** and appeared in front of her. "I intend to kill Mr. Salamander but I suppose killing you first wouldn't hurt now would it." He said as he slowly approached her.

She fell on her knees and looked up at Jellal before going unconscious. "I leave it to you now, Natsu."


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 08

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

 _Mommy and daddy_

By: Fireblue27

(Sorry guys I forgot to explain the ranking system.)

An S class mage is an exceptionally powerful mage, SS class is twice as powerful.

SSS class is four times as powerful as S class (wizard saint.)

To reach X class you have to be five times stronger than an average wizard saint or Spriggan level.

XX class is how strong Zeref is, XXX class is Irene's level.

The god Tier one Is August's level. A dragon King is at least god Tier two. While Acnologia is god tier three.

The Dragon gods are god tier four. god tier five hasn't been reached by mortals yet.

After a few hours gajeel awoke to see Aegis looking down at him. "So now what are we gonna do?" Asked Gajeel to Aegis.

" **I was hoping you would agree to aid me in teaching my young girl dragon slaying magic."** The dragon replied.

Gajeel was surprised. "I only have a month left before I've gotta get back to the guild I'm in." He looked down before finishing his thought. "And I doubt that I'll live long enough to come back after that."

The dragon stared at him with a questioning face before shrugging it off. " **Very well then. I ask then that you help her master the beginner spells of Nature make magic I originally intended to teach her afterwards."** He stated to Gajeel.

"It ain't like I got something better to do anyway." He replied back. "I'll go find her then." He said before leaving.

Aegis watched uneasily as Gajeel walked away. " _ **Just what is that boy up against ro make him lose all hope of victory before the battle even starts?**_ _"_ He thought to himself.

"Oi Keitha!" He yelled. "Where'd you…" He looked behind him to see her leaning on a tree behind him. "What the? How did you?"

"The forest and I are one and the same. If I don't want my presence known than it won't be known." She said with a mocking smirk that Gajeel didn't know she was there. "Looks like I'm more than, a little girl after all huh?" She said with the same look.

"Listen here and listen now! I'm gonna be teaching you magic from now on so you call me gajeel-san from now on got it!" He said with a tick mark evident on his face.

She forgot all about making fun of him and her eyes became stars. "Your gonna teach me magic! Gajeel-san!" She yelled.

Gajeel stood proud and tall. "Yup so do everything I say and you'll learn real quick!" He said confidently.

Keitha saluted. "Aye sir, Gajeel-san!" She said with a determined and obedient face.

"Fist step! Wait a minute nature is balanced so to use it as maker magic you need two hands right?" She nodded. "Good then this'll be a piece of cake!" He said proudly. "Now then you've already bonded with the forest so focus on the nature within your heart." He started.

She complied and focused hard releasing a green glow. "Now what Gajeel-san?" She asked him without losing focus. He was impressed that she was such a natural with Nature.

"Keep focusing all the way back to the cave if you let down your focus then I'll…. um…. I'll make you do 100 sit ups! I expect to make you a B class maker mage before I have to leave so put your butt into it kid!"

[Back with Wendy arriving outside magnolia with no strength left in her body and exiting Dragon force.]

"We made it Carla." She said as she took a shaky steps through town holding Carla closely.

While walking through town helping people a certain white haired Strauss saw a girl with blue hair walking through town. "Wendy!" Lisanna said happily as she spotted the girl.

Wendy saw her and smiled before falling back, relieved that they were safe and satisfied with their assistance.

"Wendy!" Lisanna yelled in a more worried voice. She almost kicked herself for not realizing that Wendy was badly beaten. "Elfman! Wendy needs help!" She yelled out in the direction of her brother.

Elfman rushed over and carried Wendy back to the guild infirmary. Everybody was glad to see her but also angry at whoever had done this to their adorable little Wendy.

Mira clenched her fists. "Wendy." Mira whimpered while biting her lips.

Master makarov watched as Wendy and Carla were taken to the infirmary. "I never should have let them go on a training period alone." He said to himself.

Macoa put a comforting hand on his right shoulder. "Please master don't blame yourself." He said reassuringly.

Wakaba joined him on the Master's left side. "Yeah, the girl made her choice. You couldn't have stopped her if you wanted to."

Mira decided that she was going to train as hard as the rest of her team so she can protect her family and not let Erza surpass her. "I'll see you all at the end of the month!" She said cheerily before leaving Kinana with barmaid gig.

"Yeah! Come on Happy let's get strong enough to impress Natsu!" Lucy dragged happy out the guild hall despite him complaining about fish.

Cana watched her leave and got up. "Alcohol can wait! If I don't get to S+ class before we leave than I won't drink alcohol for an entire week!" She yelled as she left the guild hall.

More and more members followed after her until the guild was left with just master, nab, Reedus, Macoa, Romeo Wakaba, and Kinana. Wendy and Carla were still in the infirmary.

[With Natsu having fully stopped the etherion and hearing Erza scream for help he gathered what strength he had left and went to help her.]

"E-erza." Natsu said as he was coming near Jellal as he prepared an attack to kill Erza.

"N-no Erza, please stop." He used a fire dragon sword horn and rammed full speed in to Jellal's back.

"Gaaahhhhh!" Jellal yelled as he crashed through three walls before falling out of the tower. " **Meteor**!" He sped up to the top and began repeatedly attacking Natsu who was too weak to defend himself.

Natsu looked back and saw Erza unconscious with tears streaming down her face. He felt anger like never before and then everything went red in his eyes.

" **Flame seal unblocked. Pre Devil mode activated."** Natsu said before a crack was made on his right eye and an evilagic power tried to break out of the crack.

Jellal felt the magic and peed his pants on the spot. "What the hell!" He screamed. Natsu went at him with the presence still trying to break out and punched him in the mouth so hard he went 2,000 feet into the air. His jaw was broken and he couldn't speak

Natsu's voice would be imprinted in his head forever. " **Time to die!"** He said in a demonic voice. His fist was engulfed by pitch black flames and he was about to smash straight through his heart but he remembered Erza's words,

"I know the good inside you Jellal." He couldn't kill a good person. The crack on his eye sealed and he threw Jellal back to earth and landed next to him. He looked down at the unconscious form of the person below him and said.

"Good or not you made Erza cry so don't expect me to let you go free." He put cuffs of darkness on Jellal's hands and and used black magic to extract every one of Jellal's memories hoping that it would bring him back to the light.

He picked up Erza bridal style and left jellal there for the council to find him. He got all the way to the nearest town and ordered a room for the two of them to stay in before putting Erza on the bed and passing out on top of her with no strength to move.

[Back with Gajeel and Keitha]

Gajeel and Keitha stood 10 meters away from each other and gajeel began his lesson. He put his hands together and his student followed his example. " **Iron make, spiky floor!"** He made sure not to use much power in his attack. The floor within 5 meters of him became iron with spikes.

" **Nature make floor, flower garden**." Keitha tried her attack but only two flowers came out of the floor.

"Gajeel-san I know I didn't do it right but how are flowers supposed to be offensive?" She asked her mentor.

Aegis watched and was impressed at her getting it right on her first try.

Gajeel had the same question. He put the floor back to normal and picked one of the flowers. It seeped into his hand and the small cut he got from her knives during their skirmish healed. "Healing magic huh?" He commented.

She felt magic get sucked out of her as his wound healed. "I guess that making the flowers takes barely any effort but healing people is what takes it out." She said aloud.

He looked at her and back at the other flower. "Only two? Come on kid make more! How are you gonna heal your teammates if you can only manage two flowers?" He asked. He was giving her a hard time on purpose.

She puffed her cheeks and started whining. "I want to learn how to fight, not how to heal!" She yelled at him.

Gajeel looked at her and smirked. "Patience kid, you've gotta master each move as they come to you before you get your next attack. For now focus on trying to make flowers instead of making a floor to suit your fighting style.

They worked on it for 3 hours before she was able to fill the whole cave with flowers and and vines. There were 500 flowers present.

Gajeel was surprised. "You must have spent a long time bonding with nature to be such a natural at this." He told her as he looked around.

"Well I spent the last two years doing just that so I guess so!" She said proudly.

He glanced at her. "Honestly I'm more impressed that you aren't fully drained of energy after learning this spell within three hours." He finished in hi head not wanting to give her too much credit. _"It took even salamander 5 hours to master his first spell."_

She smiled and decided to try something for herself. " **Nature make, Vine world!"** Thin vines came up from the ground tying up Gajeel. "Hehe!" She said standing tall with pride.

Gajeel dropped all expression from his face and released his magic pressure disintegrating every last Vine in the process.

Keitha was shocked and took a step saw she learned her lesson and smirked before going back to normal.

"Welp there's another move for you to master kid. How about you make those vines thicker so they're harder to break." He told her with a smirk.

She saluted and said, "Aye sir! Gajeel-san!" They worked on her two attacks until the sun was gone without a trace and she was totally out of magic and passed out.

Gajeel watched her sleep for a while before turning to the dragon. "I'll be back in 7 hours. She should sleep through that time." He told him before leaving to do his own training.

Aegis watched him leave and looked back at his daughter. **"He's a mysterious one indeed."** He said aloud before sleeping himself.

[With Natsu in the dreamland.]

"Igneel!" Natsu screamed as Igneel plummeted to the ground after being killed.

" **Roooar!"** A blue and black dragon roared as he enjoyed his victory before flying away.

Natsu then blinked and he was on Tenrou Island. "What the?"

" **Roooar!"** The same dragon released a breath attack at the Island and killed all of his friends.

"Nooo!" Natsu screamed as he watched them from the air nearby. He reached his hands out trying to reach them but he felt something, soft? He gave it a squeeze, bouncy?

He awoke while falling out of the air. "What what!?" He screamed as he plummeted head first into the ground. Nearby civilians watched the event with curious faces.

(5 minutes later.) Natsu was currently bowing down to Erza. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" He said while lowering his head over and over.

Erza was currently blushing pure red but tried to keep her composure. "I-its okay, you musn't apologize." She stammered before turning away and whispering. "If you wanted to touch them you should have just asked."

Natsu's enhanced senses picked up on this but he said nothing. " _What is she talking about?"_ He wondered in his head.

After Natsu told her what had happened the day before they went into the forest to train together. "Alright then Natsu bring it on." Erza said to her sparring partner.

Natsu requipped his thunder sword and swung it. "Fine then." He said as a wave of thunder headed for Erza.

"Requip Robe of yuen!" Erza said as her outfit came on. "Psychic wave!" She said as she swung her sword and awave of purple headed collided with the lightning.

The attacks exploded and Natsu appeared right in front of her. He swung his sword and she blocked it with her own.

They began to lock swords for a while before Natsu jumped back. Erza was confused since he hadn't landed a hit yet.

"What's wraaaahhhh!" She yelled as there was a large cut on her left hip. natsu smiled.

"Thunder Geiser!" He said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and Erza was consumed by a geiser of lightning.

Natsu was about to finish it but he was hit from behind by a powerful wack. "Purgatory Slash!" Natsu went flying straight through 12 trees before he caught himself.

"Damn." He turned to see Erza in her blaze clothing outfit. He lifted his sword to block but was too late. "Ergh!"

Erza went past him and turned back to see blood dripping from a straight cut from his lip to his ear. "Huh?" She panicked. "I apologize for cutting you face! I only meant to hit your shoulder!"

Natsu wiped the blood and burned the cut shut. "Come on Erza, quit saying sorry and show me what you've got!" He said while getting into battle stance.

Erza snapped out of it and prepared herself. "I won't be holding back, Natsu." She responded back to him.

[With Gajeel back at the cave]

"Haaa." Keitha yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see her teacher looking down at her. "Morning Gajeel-san."

A tick mark appeared on his head. "Get up and run a lap around the forest and get back here within 30 minutes! Now go!" He yelled. (Ps. The forest is two miles all around.)

"Awww~!" She complained before Gajeel flared his magic power.

"You wanna try me? You agreed for me to teach you so your gonna do the best you can or I'll be disappointed in you." He said in a threatening voice.

She sped right out of the cave and headed to do as she was told without a second thought.

Aegis watched this and turned to Gajeel. **"Are you not being to difficult with her?"** He asked him.

Gajeel sighed before saying, "If she wants to survive in this world of ours then she's gonna have to learn her magic, and fast. The world ain't a nice place nowadays."

Aegis nodded. **"Seems as though much has changed in the 400 years I've remained within this cave after the first Ragnarok."** The dragon commented wisely.

Gajeel turned to him. "Can't you just turn into a human?" He asked.

Aegis looked at him. **"To do that I must first bond with the human I wish to turn into and I don't believe turning into young Keitha would approve of me using her body."** He told Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded. "Metalicana mentioned something like that. He said that the human whose body he was using belonged to an old friend of his who passed many years ago."

Aegis rested on the ground. **"Wake me if you require my assistance."** It said before dozing off to sleep.

Gajeel waited for Keitha and when she arrived it had been 15 minutes. "fifteen minutes eh?" He commented. "Not bad for a twelve year old. _Wendy would still leave her in the dust though."_ He got into fighting stance. "No rest for you."

She was tired but still eager to fight. " **Nature make, Vine World!"** She said as 5 inch thick vines wrapped around Gajeel.

He made no effort to dodge or get out once it hit him. "Not bad, I can actually feel the vines this time."

She threw two of her throwing knives at him but all they hit was Iron before falling off. "Ergh!" She yelled in frustration.

Gajeel smirked. "Try an attack move. Put your hands together and imagine multiple thorns shooting out of your hands when you push them forward."

She nodded. **"Vine Make, Thorns!"** She said as 6 sticks with thorns all over them shot at Gajeel.

They made contact and 5 just deflected of but one managed to stick to his stomach. He looked at it and flicked it of. "Nice job kid! Your magic is getting better by the minute."

She was so happy to hear that she almost didn't see the green roar from behind her. She panicked as she turned and went with her instincts. " **Nature Make Vine Wall!"**

Seven five foot tall vines came up and protected her from the attack. Gajeel smirked. "Nice one Nature guide."

" **But of course, Metal Head."** Aegis responded while admiring the new move his daughter learned on the spot.

"Dad!" She yelled. "What was that for!" She puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her waist.

The old Dragon chuckled softly. **"You're a quick learned so I figured it would help you a bit to be startled once in a while."** He responded before going back to sleep.

Gajeel appeared behind her with a cold voice. "I never said we were done sparring did I?" He asked before punching her into a wall. "Distractions are no excuse to forget your original goal."

She got up shakily. "What am I supposed to do then?" She asked.

He smirked. "Ain't it obvious? You do both kiddo." He said like it was the clearest thing in the world."

She nodded before he continued. "Now then your maker magic will be way easier to learn than other maker magics since you spent so long learning to understand the forest. I expect you to learn you to have mastered the beginner stage within this month. Understood?"

She saluted. "Aye Sir! Gajeel-san!" She said enthusiastically.

[One week later in the guild.]

Wendy opened her eyes and smiled. Porlyusica had been watching her and smiled back at her. Carla broke into tears and hugged her.

"Wendy! I'm so glad your okay." She said while gripping Wendy's shirt.

Wendy looked at her. "Don't worry about it Carla, I'm perfectly fine." She said with a smile.

Lucy walked in and spotted Wendy. "So your the famous Natsu and Cana's little sister huh?" She asked.

Wendy looked up and saw the blonde mage. "Hi, I'm Wendy it's nice to meet you." She said.

Lucy smiled at her. "Hi Wendy, names Lucy and it's nice to meet you." She replied.

Carla whispered something to Wendy. "According to the reports I've gotten from the Tom Cat I can accurately say that this girl is quite odd." She told her.

Wendy looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I already got that vibe from her." She said back.

Lucy had a tick mark visible. "What're you two talking about?" She asked.

Wendy smiled. "Oh it's nothing." She said adorably.

Happy suddenly appeared behind Lucy's head. "Luigi's wired." He said before dodging a punch from Lucy and flying away.

"Get back here ya furball." She yelled as she chased him.

Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica sweatdropped. "Definitely weird." They said in sync. "I heard that!"

[Back with Natsu and Erza.]

Natsu and Erza were walking through town as onlookers glared at them with envy in their eyes. Erza saw this and blushed crimson red. Natsu understood their glares and grabbed Erza's hand giving them a " _Go suck it."_ Look.

Erza blushed in a way that put her hair to shame. "N-natsu, what a-are you doing?" She asked.

He gave her a toothy grin. "They think we're on a date so why not make it into one?" He asked her.

She blushed even harder and clasped Natsu's hand firmly. "Okay." She said sounding like a little girl.

Natsu turned his head to the road and brought her to a restaurant. "Let's go." He said before dragging her in.

"R-right." She replied timidly as they went in.

The waiter smiled at them. "How may I help you?" She asked.

Natsu smiled back. "Couples meal please." He said to her.

Erza was back to red and was internally leaving for joy.

Natsu smirked. "Is the all mighty Titania going to lose to pure embarrassment?" He asked.

She snapped out of it and glared at him. "What are you talking about." She asked coldly.

He grabbed her hand and she went back to red. "That." He said bluntly.

She coughed. "W-well it's not my fault! Emotions are the one thing I've failed to conquer!" She said back to him in a girly voice.

"Hahaha! I like this little girl side of you too Erza." He said with a smirk.

"Little girl?... Wait what! I'm not a little girl!" She said in the same voice.

"Oi, Pyro! What're you doing here with Erza?" Came the voice of someone that Natsu smelled coming. "You aren't on a date are you?" He asked.

Natsu turned his head. "That's exactly what we're doing snowflake, I see you and Juvia tied the knot." He said referring to the sleeping water mage he was carrying on his back.

"Wait no! It's a misunderstanding! She said she was tired so I carried her her!" He yelled at him.

Erza finally snapped into reality and saw gray. "Kyaaa!" She cleared her throat "What are you doing here Gray?" She asked.

Natsu and Gray had said the same thing internally. _"She is such an adorable kitten!"_

Erza saw their looks and blushed. "Wait no!" She buried her head in her arms and groaned. "Stop staring at me."

Gray sat next to Natsu and woke up Juvia to put her next to Erza. Meanwhile the waiter gave Natsu and Erza their food as Juvia asked for the same thing.

The meal consisted of a bowl of spaghetti with two forks, and a drink with two straws. Juvia and Gray watched as Natsu grabbed a fork and told Erza to do the same.

Erza blushed crimson red. _"I can't do this in front of Gray and Juvia!"_ She screams internally.

Natsu smiled at her before smelling someone he really wasn't in the mood for behind him.

"Natsu-kun~ how've you been!?" She asked.

The others watched as Natsu turned and glared daggers at her.

"I said I would see you in a week didn't I." She squirmed uncomfortably in her spot at the look Natsu was giving her.

He glared harder. "Can't you come back when I get to magnolia?" He asked keeping the same glare.

Ultear pouted. "But I wanted to see you! And besides you owe me a date before her!" She said back. The others eyebrows raised as they heard this.

Natsu smirked. "I only had to do whatever you say for that day. And that day is over." He said back.

She went on a temper tantrum before Natsu shoved her out of the restaurant and sat back down. "She's such an Ultear." He said aloud.

Gray decided to take initiative. "Who's she?" He asked with a serious face ignoring the food that had been placed before him.

Natsu waved him of with his hand. "A member of the council who goes Gaga whenever she sees me." He said casually.

Gray looked at him seriously. "She looks like Ur why?" He asked.

Natsu stayed casual. "Her daughter." He said back.

Grays eyes went wide. "She told me her daughter was dead!" He replied back.

Natsu sighed. "Mis- informed apparently." He replied.

Gray glared directly into Natsu's soul. "Does Ur know?" He asked.

Natsu was annoyed and slammed the table as he got up with a pissed face. "If I want your opinion then I'll let you know got it?" He said threateningly.

Gray got up too. "I'm not playing with you Natsu! Tell me who she is!" He yelled.

Natsu glared at Gray. "You wanna start something?" He asked.

Gray glared back. "I just might!" He said back.

They raised their fists ready to strike. "Silence!" Erza said as she slammed her hand into their skulls. "Your giving us an unwanted audience!"

Juvia looked around to see everybody crowding around them. "Juvia agrees with Erza-san." She said timidly.

Gray got up and glared at. Erza. "You wanna go too?"

Erza glared back. "He said she is on the council and that's all he needed to tell us. If Natsu has a secret than it must be worth keeping."

Gray glanced at Natsu. "I thought we were supposed to trust each other." He said angrily.

Natsu wasn't backing down. "Maybe I just didn't want to tell you!" He yelled at them.

Erza got pissed. "So you really are at fault!" She yelled as well.

Juvia got up and yelled at them. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" They all looked at her with shock on their faces. "Juvia is leaving." She said as she ran off with her hair shadowing her eyes.

The remaining three glared at each other. "This is your fault!" They said in sync before leaving their own separate directions.

[With Gajeel walking through the forest.]

"That girl is really good. Too bad for her she still has three more beginner spells that are actually really hard to do before she's done." He said aloud.

He heard whimpering and rushed there as fast as possible. "No stop it! Get away from me!" A with black haired 13 year old girl wearing what looked like a training outfit. There were monsters surrounding her on all sides.

Gajeel saw this and appeared in front of her before generating a pure Iron wall. "You okay kid?" He asked.

She looked at him in awe and nodded. "Hi, I'm Minerva Orland. Thank you for saving me." She said with a smile.

He glanced at her and then let the wall down and obliterated the monsters. "Gajeel Redfox, what might you be doing out here?" He asked.

A tear went down her eye and she said, "My dad said I was weak and had to get stronger before I could ever talk to him again." She told him.

After hearing that Gajeel was P-I-S-S-E-D. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" He yelled scaring her. "I'll teach that Bastard a lesson he'll never forget for as long as he lives!" He yelled.

She was terrified by his sudden change in personality but slowly got up and said. "It's t-this way sir." Before walking in the direction of their house.

When they arrived Master Jemima was in the sabertooth guild hall. "Minerva! You still look pathetic I said that.." He never got to finish that sentence as he was punched across the guild hall.

Minerva was shocked. He may have hurt her but he's still her dad. "Father!"

Gajeel looked around and saw everybody watching them. There was a twelve year old blonde and a black haired guy the same age to his left, A weirdo with a hat and a buff guy to his right, and a ninja dude and a girl who looked alot like an angel behind him.

Jemina rise with an angered expression. "You dare strike me!" He yelled.

Gajeel wasn't taking any of it. "You say she's weak so you kick your own DAMNED DAUGHTER OUT OF YOUR GUILD!" all the people around him were shaking in fear.

"Fine then, If you list to me then you're out too! You friggin ASSHOLE!" gajeel yelled before charging at the guy.

Jemina blocked the punch with one hand before being sent sprawling by the next one. "Hmm," he observed the boy as he got up. "Interesting."

"Interesting my ass you lousy bastard!" Gajeel yelled as he breathed in. " **Iron Dragon!"** Everybody in the gud was shocked. " **Roar of doom!"** He finished as a massive torrent of Iron consumed Jemima and knocked him unconscious.

To say the guild was shocked was an understatement. "He beat master!" "A dragon Slayer!" "We're totally screwed!" "I'm peeing my pants if he comes near me." "Who is he Minerva."

Minerva herself was at a loss for words. This guy almost effortlessly defeated her father! I mean come on!

"Hello there sir." Said the black haired kid as he walked slowly to Gajeel.

Gajeel stared at him. "What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Are you a Slayer?" Asked the blonde. Gajeel nodded. A red cat came flying over. "That was so awesome!" A frog walked next to rogue. "I think so too!" It aid happily.

Gajeel saw the cats and dropped down crying. "hey mister are you okay?" Lector asked.

Gajeel grabbed him and shook him like crazy. "It isn't fair! Why don't I get a cat I'm a dragon Slayer too!" he yelled.

The entire guild's jaws dropped. "Get your hands off!" Sting yelled as he grabbed lector.

Gajeel looked back at the unconscious guild master and threw him as far as he could.

"Hey Minerva, sorry about your dad. I know you have a family here and I don't want you to leave it. Make friends, new family, and turn this guild into a real one. I promise I'll see you again. You've just gotta be patient.

Gajeel disappeared leaving Iron scraps where he was.

[Back in the cave when he got there.]

"Where were you Gajeel-san?" Keitha asked as he entered the cave.

Gajeel glanced Aegis and back at Keitha. "Lap around the forest and make a flower bloom everywhere you step! I'll check later now go!" He yelled as she sped off like a bullet leaving flowers in her wake.

Aegis smirked. **"You sure know how to get the girl moving don't you."** He said.

Gajeel smirked. "I'll make her into a real S class wizard before the month is over if I try hard enough." He said cockily his anger vanishing.

[Back with Natsu leaving town]

"Screw them all." He said while climbing up a tree. "If Ultear hadn't shown up they wouldn't have gotten nowy and things would be fine, yeah it was Ultear's fault not mine!"

He was busy ranting and didn't notice that very girl behind him until she hugged. Him. "Keep saying that to yourself if it makes you feel better but I had nothing to do with it." She said softly.

He gritted his teeth. "You, you, you're a big fat Ultear." He said before falling asleep on her lap of stress.

[With Erza in the hotel room]

Tears we're going down erza's face as she cried. "I'm sorry Natsu, Gray, Juvia! I don't know what came over me."

She practiced her apology but couldn't get it right. "It's not fair! Why doesn't Natsu trust us with his secret!?" She asked the world before crying herself to sleep.

[With gray catching up to Juvia in the room they were in.]

"H-hey Juvia. I'm really sorry about losing my cool like that. I get if you're a get but just h…" His sentence was interrupted when Juvia crashed into him in a hug.

"Juvia isn't angry. It just hurts her to see Gray and his two of his three very best friends and teammates fighting one another." She said without looking up from Gray's chest.

Gray hugged her back. "I'm sorry Juvia, I really am."

[Next morning with Natsu.]

"Morning world." He said while getting up.

He heard a moan and looked up to see Ultear. "My my you touch many things while you sleep, quite ruffly too."

He looked closer and saw her bra messed up and her shirt torn. He jumped off the tree of shock and hit the ground with a thud. "Sorry." He said.

She smiled and spread her legs. "There's one spot you missed do you wanna." Natsu sent her crashing into a different tree before she could finish.

"Friggin Ultear." He said with a glare at her.

She rubbed her head and got up. "So mean~!" She said pouting.

"Well bye." He said before punching her to the other side of town. "For some reason I don't feel bad about that."

He smelled a girl next to him. He looked down to his right and saw a pink haired girl with azure blue eyes. She looked to be three and a half years old.

He looked at her and they stared at one another for a while before something broke the silence. "Are you my daddy?" She asked.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he looked at the girl and bent on one knee to get a better look at her. She was wearing a tattered rag that covered her body and looked badly beaten.

She looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

That smile, it was what made Natsu's choice for him. "It's nice to meet you too, My new little girl." He said with a smile of his own.

Ultear had returned to annoy Natsu and witnessed the scene. She smiled and disappeared.

Natsu picked the girl up and decided she needed a shower. "I guess I'll have to apologize anyway so why not now." He said before picking her up and disappearing in fire.

Erza heard a shower turn on and thought it was Natsu so she prepared herself to apologize when he walked in.

He opened the door and they looked into each other's eyes for a while before saying in sync. "I'm sorry!"

Natsu looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about Ultear. I promise that when we get back to Gray I'll tell you all together." He told her.

She looked at him and said. "You don't need to apologize, I was the one who didn't trust you enough to handle things on your own and for that I need to apologize.

They looked at one another before hugging. Happy that they had made up again.

A naked pink haired girl walked in. "Daddy where do I find…" Erza and Natsu broke the hug to look at her. She smiled and said the one thing on her mind. "Hi Mama!"


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 09

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

 _Oracion Seis and Tenroe Island_

By: Fireblue27

Erza didn't fully comprehend what the girl said but all it took was the smile to convince her to do it. "Yes little one, my name is Erza Scarlet your mother." She said in a soft voice.

Natsu was surprised that she fell as quickly as he had but happy nonetheless. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Erza picked up the naked girl and used a large pillowcase to cover her. "You can't let your father see you like this or he might get some funny ideas." She said as she sat on the bed.

Natsu had a tick mark on his head. "Is this about the time I gropped you a week ago? I thought we were past that!" He yelled.

Erza smiled. "It takes more than that to make up for such a high level crime." She said teasingly.

Gray walked into the room and saw what took place. "What the hell!"

Natsu and Erza looked at him and their faces went red.

The toddler smiled and waved her hand at him.

Gray instantly forgot his anger of them not telling him they had a child and simply walked over and patted her head. "Sorry about earlier Natsu and Erza. Who's this by the way?"

Natsu gave him a toothy grin. "Haven't named her yet. I'm planning on adopting her right now." Natsu replied. Erza nodded.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "How does she have pink hair?" He asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Coincidence. Anyway, where's Juvia?" He asked.

"She left for she wants us to spend time together on our way back." He said.

The door opened again and a white haired barmaid stormed in. "My natsu radar said Erza just got a huge leap ahead so I came here as quickly as I …"

Mira blinked and Natsu covered his ears. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Natsu was unconscious with bleeding ears as the girl shook him trying to wake him up. "Mommy! Daddy is hurt!" She said with worry.

Erza put Natsu against a wall. "Don't worry sweetie he'll be fine." She said softly.

Mommy, Daddy." Mira broke down crying. "It isn't fair! I've loved Natsu longer than you so why!?" She screamed out.

(10 minutes later. Natsu is up)

"So you guys don't have a kid?" Mira asked.

Erza blushed crimson. "Of course not how could you even assume that!" Erza said back.

Mira jumped for joy. "I'm not letting you leave me behind tin can!" Mira said before turning into the adorable barmaid mode. "Hi sweetie, My names Mirajane your second Mama."

The toddler blinked before raising her arms for Mira to carry her. She did so and Natsu was flabbergasted. "Wait doesn't this make me a player or something?" Natsu asked.

Gray chuckled. "Natsu you know that since we're both royalty slayers we're gonna have multiple wives anyway right?" He asked Natsu.

Natsu sighed in relief. "Good, then even if we aren't actually married I have an excuse." He said happily.

Erza was red of rage this time. "Mira I won't allow you to interfere!" She yelled.

Mira stuck her tongue out. "Suck it Slut."

Natsu took the sleeping toddler in his arms and he and gray went to get it clothes.

"You Retarded demon!"

"You wanna be knight!"

The two fired insults at each other until night came again and Natsu and Gray came back with lots of clothes for the new little girl.

They walked in and saw Erza and Mira ripping each other's clothes on the bed. Natsu requipped something he had zero doubts about whom to give it too.

Gray saw it and widened his eyes. "A lacrima?" He enhanced his senses. "An Azure dragon slaying lacrima." He finished. The two girls were interested in this new development.

Natsu smiled. "It was the last gift my mother gave to me." He said with a sad smile as he placed the girl on the bed. "I'll give it to her when she gets used to us and I start teaching her magic." He finished.

Mira and Erza laid on both sides of the three year old. "Night Natsu and Gray." Mira said softly.

Gray smirked. "Shouldn't Natsu sleep with…." He was knocked out on the chair he was sitting in.

"Shut up Ice princess." Natsu said before putting a pillow on the floor and laying down.

[Next morning.]

Natsu opened his eyes and Mira was already up. He smelled something cooking in the kitchen and smiled. Wake up snowflake." Natsu said as he woke gray up.

"What?" Gray asked as he got up.

Natsu smirked. "Training." He replied.

Gray ran out. "Meet you there!" He said as he left.

Natsu woke up Erza and she took their daughter to go take a bath as Natsu headed out to join Gray.

[30 minutes later.]

Erza was reading a book about magic to the girl on her lap as Mira cooked.

"Food is ready!" Mira yelled.

Natsu and Gray came bursting through the door.

"I win!" Gray said enthusiastically.

"Food!" Natsu yelled before Erza shushed him and he sat down.

Erza sat beside him and put the girl on his lap. Mira marked her chair across from them with Gray beside her.

Mira put sausage, bacon, eggs, waffles, hash browns, and syrup on the plates as she served four plates and gave the girl a smaller one with two pancakes on it.

[With Gajeel during this time.]

"Good work squirt. Now then show me your new moves." Gajeel said with a genuine smile.

" **Nature make, Energy Bomb!** " Keitha said as she threw a sphere of green magic energy at Gajeel who cut it with his Iron hands.

" **Nature make, Seed Drain**." She said as Gajeel's left arm was wrapped in plant leaves and his magic power is gradually being sucked out.

" **Iron make, piercing Lance.** " Gajeel said as a massive mace of iron appears and he throws it at her.

" **Nature make, Vine Wall!** " The attack went through the wall and she barely ducked in time to dodge.

Gajeel smirked. "Looks like you've gotta work on that wall. Know what how about you try and make a wall of wood instead of vines for sharp attacks." He said as he put his hands together.

" **Nature make, Thorns**!" She said as 10 thin spikes headed for Gajeel. He took it and three stuck while the rest bounced of.

He ignored them and said. " **Iron make, Iron shotgun."** A shotgun forms in his hands. "Ready to go Keitha?" He said before firing.

She moved her head left for the first one, then flipped back for the next two, then jumped and put her hands together. " **Nature Make, Slash!** " A wave of Green energy headed for Gajeel.

" **Iron Make, Slash!** " Gajeel's attack blasted straight through hers and hit her.

"Ahhhhhh!" She caught her balance before hitting the floor. " **Nature Make, Shurikens!** " 5 Shurikens of pure tree bark head towards Gajeel.

Gajeel blocked them all with one hand and blood leaked out. "Nice shot!" He said with a smirk.

She landed behind him and said. " **Nature Make, Vine Whip**!" A whip forms in her hands and she slams it into Gajeel's back over and over.

He smirked before crushing it with his bare hands. "Good work kid. You've got two more spells to learn and then you'll just have to master the beginner stage and I'll give you a test to judge your rank.

She nodded. "Right!"

Aegis opened his eyelids to see her start working on enhancing her knives with magic power. _**"That boy has quite a way with teaching."**_

He said to himself.

(Back with team salamander in the forest near magnolia.)

Natsu smelled someone he was familiar with. "Zeref." He whispered.

The others heard him mumble something and looked at him. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked.

Natsu looked at them and said, "I'll be back. Get to magnolia and I'll meet you all at tenrou Island, I'll take the girl with me." He took the baby out of Mira's hands and ran off.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Natsu remembered something. "By the way! That Ultear girl is in the council and is Ur's daughter but I never told her because she is a member of Grimoire Heart!" He yelled before disappearing.

Mira wanted to know what happened but Gray went right after him. "What the hell do you mean that she is a member of Grimoire Heart!" He yelled.

Erza grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. "Natsu knows what he's doing."

Gray calmed down and nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

Mira clenched her fists. "If Natsu knows a member of Grimoire Heart then he'll be upset when he finds out what they did to Wendy." She said through clenched teeth.

Erza looked worried. "What happened to Wendy!?" She asked.

"Tell us!" Gray yelled.

Natsu heard this and pushed it away from his mind. "I've got to deal with Zeref for now." He said as he picked up the pace.

The little girl in his arms was gripping his shirt tightly. "Daddy! Slow down!" She said when she gathered the breath to do so.

Natsu slowed down a lot. "Sorry, we're going to train after Daddy talks to a friend of his okay?" He said softly.

She nodded. "Okay Daddy!".

Zeref saw them and smiled before putting up a forcefield to contain his magic. "Hello Natsu." He said with a smile.

Natsu glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he put the girl on a bed of warm fire.

"Believe it or not I wanted to talk to you Natsu." He said calmly.

Natsu wasn't buying it. "Tell me the real reason your here." He shot back.

Zeref dropped his smile. "I came to meet with E.N.D." He replied while a book with three bold letters formed in his hands.

Natsu prepared to fight. "And you think I'll let you?" He asked.

Zeref smiled. "You just did." Natsu was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while narrowing his glare. "

Zeref threw the book at him. "Open it, or destroy it. Your choice Natsu." He said before disappearing.

Natsu caught it and was confused. "I'll never understand that guy." He said before staring at the book in his hands.

It felt as though the book was calling out to him. " _Open me, open me and your dreams will become reality."_ Natsu dropped it in surprise.

"Why did it feel so familiar?" He asked himself. The toddler was watching him.

"Daddy aren't Zeref and E.N.D bad guys?" She asked with a worried expression.

Natsu picked up the book and requipped it away before picking her up. "They are. I met Zeref by chance and E.N.D., I've only heard about him from Gray's research." He told her.

She held her Father's hand. "Don't worry Daddy, every thing will be fine." She said with a smile.

Natsu smiled back. "Yeah, you're right." He said before he started walking away from magnolia. "We're gonna train as hard as we can okay?" He said.

"Right." She nodded back at him as they walked into the moonlight.

[One week later with Natsu.]

Natsu was watching his daughter glow azure blue as she tried her first spell he wanted her to learn three dragon spells before she started maker magic.

"Azure Dragon's Roar." She said as a tiny beam of azure fire shot from her mouth. It hit a tree and burned it from the inside out. "I, did it, daddy." She said between panting.

He picked her up. "Azure dragon slaying magic. It burns anything from the inside out." He said approvingly. "Good job." He said.

She smiled as she fell asleep. Natsu wished happy were here but he couldn't go back for him right now. He laid her down and sat on a flaming chair.

"I wonder if I should really open it." He said while looking at the book of E.N.D. in his hands.

It glew a purple-black light and Natsu was sucked in. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he went in.

(Inside of the space between dimensions.)

" **Wake up!"** A voice said. Natsu opened his eyes to see a demonic version of himself looking down at him.

"Are you E.N.D?" The other him nodded. Natsu got into fighting stance. "Then explain why you look like me!" He said cautiously.

Demon Natsu kept a blank look. **"Because I am obviously."** He replied.

Natsu opened his mouth to report but the demon leapt into his mouth. "What the?" In a split second all of his memories came back to him.

"Morning Natsu" "Time for bed" **"ROOAAR!"** "Zeref keep you brother safe."

"No Natsu don't die!" "My name is Zeref Dragneel. You are Etherious Natsu Dragneel, my little brother." "I'll call this guild Tartaros." "I shall defeat you fire dragon king igneel" "I'm gonna seal your power and memories okay Natsu?"

Natsu woke up in the real world and saw his daughter sleeping next to him. _"I, I'm E.N.D?!"_ he asked internally.

He relaxed and continued aloud. "Zeref's little brother, Gate keeper of the Tartaros demon gates, and the being of destruction.

"Yes Natsu, that is who you are." Natsu turned to see Zeref behind him. "It's nice to see you again, little brother."

Natsu started crying. "I can't be E.N.D!" He punched the ground over and over. "It's not true! You lying!" He accused.

9 keys appeared in Zeref's hands and he put them next to Natsu. "The nine demon gates of Tartaros." He then held a 10th key that hand dark vines growing on it. "The underworld king, Mard Geer."

Natsu wiped his tears and took them all. "Am I really a murderer?" He asked.

Zeref shook his head no. "You got your memories didn't you? The only lives you've ever taken are that of evil doers." He replied.

Natsu got his glare back. "You are the emperor of Alvarez. My brother or not, I will stop you." Natsu told him.

Zeref smiled. "I realize that it is inevitable for us to battle but I asked that you come visit me in Alvarez with my niece and your and kitten partner. once I've acquired my spriggan twelve." The Said before disappearing

Natsu looked back at his daughter. "I guess that while she is still asleep. I can get used to my powers again." He said quietly.

(Let's go check on Gajeel.)

Keitha was running around the cave. "Yay! I mastered the beginner stage if Maker magic!" She yelled.

Gajeel headed out of the cave. "Well I trained myself plenty and you finished what I agreed to teach you so Aegis is gonna have to teach you the rest."

Aegis nodded. " **I look forward to seeing you again."** He said calmly.

Keitha gave him a bone crushing hug. "Promise you'll come back okay. Gajeel-san?"

Gajeel looked back at her. "I promise I'll try my hardest kid, and your training is done so I give you this advice as a friend and not a teacher. Never back down when you know there's something you can do to help." He said before leaving.

She nodded. "Bye! Gajeel!" She yelled out.

He smirked as he left. "I'll miss you, Keitha."

[Back at the guild with Erza and Mira watching Lucy train.]

" **Open gates of the lion and the bull! Leo! Taurus!"** Lucy yelled as two gates opened and she took out a whip.

Happy was her opponent and he lifted his hand as six fish floated above him. (Like erza's ataraxia armor) " **Fish magic beam**!" He said as blue beams shot out of their mouths at Lucy.

" **Regulus impact!"** Leo said as his attack collided with happy's.

Taurus ran at him. " **Heavy slam!"** He yelled as he smashed his hammer down on happy.

Happy used wing magic to dodge and said. " **Wind tornado!** "

"Mooooo!" Taurus yelled as he was hit by the attack. " **Regulus fist!"** Leo attacked but happy dodged.

"Hiyaa!" Lucy swung the whip at him but happy dodged. " **Wind cutter"** a magic circle appeared and slices of wind headed for Lucy and Leo.

"I've got you lucy.!" Leo said as he evaded the attack with Lucy in his arms.

Tauros went for a surprise attack. " **Axe throw!"** He said as he threw his axe at happy.

Happy made two if his fish larger and blocked the attack. "Your gonna have to try harder." He said to Lucy.

Lucy closed the gates and put the whip away. "I can't believe a cat is this strong."

Carla came over and said. "Maybe your just weak." With a smug look on her face.

Wendy came after her with a few cutts. "Don't be rude Carla! She's trying as hard as she can.

Laxus came out of the guild hall. "Keep it down would ya?" He said angrily.

Elfman crashed into him. "It's manly to be loud." He was sent flying into Erza and her cake by a punch from Laxus.

"Get off me!" laxus yelled at him. Elfman was sent flying back into the guild hall by Erza.

"Don't touch my cake!" She yelled before being kicked I in by Mira.

"Don't hurt my brother!" She yelled as she jumped in after her.

Lucy and Wendy sweat dropped at the scene. "There so immature." Carla said smugly.

"Yo!" Gajeel said as he appeared on top of the guild hall and jumped down on top of Laxus. "I'm SSS class now so I'll totally kick your butt!"

The two of the went rolling into the guild hall and Laxus kicked him off. "In your dreams!" He yelled.

[With Natsu training In E.N.d.]

"I can make my own demons too now right?" He asked. Suddenly another key formed in his hand. "What the?" He read it. "Gate of the demon tiger eh?" (Jiemma)

He put it away. "Now then." He focused his demon energy. "Those lamia scale members killed lullaby right?" He smirked. "I'll make a new lullaby with my XXX class demon powers. Hell be SSS class. That's good."

(In E.N.D mode Natsu is XXX class for right now.)

"Demon pulse maker spell LULLABY!" A new key with a flute on it appeared in his hand.

"Open gate of Eternal sleep, lullaby." Natsu said as he swiped the key horizontally

A blonde with a flute in his hands and horns sticking out of his head appeared. He opened his eyelids to reveal his bright yellow eyes.

Natsu smirked. "Travel to Tartaros. Inform them that their master has returned and will visit them shortly. After doing so you will remain there as one of the demon gates." Natsu created another key in his hands and summoned it.

"Doriate my newest demon accompany lullaby to Tartarus and create a new elite group I shall model you after the twelve zodiac spirits. You are the twelve demon gates." He said with a demonic smirk.

They left and Natsu went back to normal. If Zeref wants there to be 12 Spriggan than I'll need twelve of my own pawns." He said as he went back to the campsite. "Should my guild be unable to finish the task."

[Next morning at guild hall.]

Master makarov cleared his throat as everyone waited for an announcement. "We are going to Tenrou island. I've chosen a select few of members to come." He said as everybody's ears perked up.

"We will be split into pairs. Laxus solo, Gildarts solo, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy and Cana, Juvia and Gray, Lucy and Lisanna, Fried and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Carla and Happy, Erza and Mirajane,

[The entire guild is suddenly sucked up by a portal in the air.

Now after edolas arc thingy.]

Makarov continued where he left off. "And Pantherlily will accompany levy and Gajeel." He said when everything went back to normal.

[They leave for Tenrou island]

"Ugh!" Gajeel groaned as he put his head over the edge of the ship.

Wendy groaned and put her own head there too.

Gajeel managed a smirk and said. "Welcome to the club, Wendy."

She gave a miserable look. "I wish I never knew it existed." When they arrived at the Island everyone split up into their chosen pairs.

Natsu was holding his daughter in his arms and walking silently through Hasakabe island. "Don't make a sound okay. We're scouting here before we go to Tenrou island okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be quiet daddy." She whispered in her Father's ear.

He smiled. "Now is your chance to see if you can take out those guys." He said while pointing to three B- class soldiers.

She climbed out if his hands and walked over like a normal kid. "Hello, can you help me find my mama?" She asked them cutely.

A guy looked at her. "Think we can rape a toddler?" He asked. They guy next to him smirked. "Let's just smash our d*cks down her throat!" He said with a hearty laugh.

Natsu gritted his teeth but controlled himself from the bushes. "Bastards." He whispered angrily.

The third one picked her up. "I'll take you there I actually know her." He snickered. " **Azure Body."** She said as his hands set on fire. "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled as his body burned into ashes.

She looked at the other two as they looked back with terrified faces. "Dad says it's fine to kill bad people like you!" She said before breathing in.

The older guy made a red magic circle. " **Flame bullets!"** He said as spheres shot out of the magic circles on his hands.

She opened her mouth and they all went in. She swallowed and smiled. " **Azure Dragon's Roar!"** She pierced the guys stomach and he burned from the inside out.

The last guy put his hands together. " **Earth make Lance!"** He said as six Lance's of earth headed for her.

She dodged them all and said, " **Azure dragon's melting fist!** " She said as she punched his skull and his body melted from the inside out.

Seven more people came running out and Natsu set them all on fire. He picked up his daughter and she started breathing heavily. "Never show weakness to the enemy no matter how tired you are right daddy?" She asked.

He nodded. "Avoid it as best you can." He said. "And don't kill any bad person. If you're at war then that makes it okay but if you aren't at war with them than only kill if they killed someone you knew or someone you knew, knew." He told her.

She nodded before falling asleep with a smile on her face. 5 more people came running. They had medals saying S class around their necks.

" **Earth beam!"** " **Shadow punch!"** " **lightning bomb" "Wind Tornado"** " **Water Make, slippery floor."** All of their attacks hit and they breathed a sigh of relief.

The smoke cleared and all the attacks evaporated Natsu was standing there with nothing but a tiny scratch. " **Flame make death!"** He said as they all burned to ash in a split second.

"Guess I'll head for Tenrou now." He said aloud before flying away at a slow pace for the fifteen mile journey.

[Back on Tenrou Island.]

Mira and Erza were having a hard time getting along. "You non human slut!" Mira yelled.

Erza requipped a sword and attacked. "I don't want to hear that from a demon!" She yelled as she pounced.

Suddenly a beam of magic energy headed for the both of them. Erza jumped away but Mira was hit. "Mira!" Erza yelled.

Mira fell asleep and started tossing and turning in her sleep. Erza shook her over and over but she wouldn't wake up.

"Titania? It's nice to meet you in flesh and blood." She turned to see none other than, "Midnight, member of the Oracion Seis." He introduced himself.

Erza got into fighting stance. Erza planned her attack in her head. _"He is SS- class, I should be more powerful than him but he uses magic to avoid long range attacks."_ She got into battle stance and requipped her blaze clothing set.

Midnight smirked before saying, " **Nightmare!** " Twelve ugly monsters rose up around him.

"What is this!?" She asked without flinching.

He didn't change his look as the monsters headed straight at Erza.

" **Flame Slash!"** A wave of fire headed for the monster closest to her.

The attack went through it and it punched Erza into a tree. " **Grawr!"** Two more headed for her and punched her into the ground.

Erza was trying to gasp for breath but couldn't do anything as the monsters pummeled her to death.

(In the real world.)

Midnight turned to leave. "The essence of my nightmare. Targets are lulled into endless sleep." He said.

"Halt!" A man said before midnight was hit by a punch faster than the eye can see.

He went skidding back and launched a beam of green light at the blue of yellow but missed. "Gahhh!" He said as he was hit by a kick to the gut.

Midnight was sent flying into a tree and when he regained balance he saw someone he didn't expect. "Jellal!" He yelled.

Said man stood with an emotionless face. "My memory has been lost and I know not whom you are but there is one thing that I do know…. Erza is to be protected at all costs." He said.

Midnight slashed his hand and sent a wave of green at Jellal.

He dodged and clenched his hands in front of him. " **Heavens assault** " He said as beams of light head for midnight.

The attacks deflect off midnight and he heads towards Jellal. " **Dark claw** " He said before attacking

Jellal dodged and smashed his arm into Midnight's stomach. " **Heavenly Bomb!"** He said before midnight exploded.

Midnight was sent skidding back before he ran at him again. "Did losing your memories make you a whole lot weaker Jellal?" He asked.

"Tch!" jellal put a hand out. " **Heaven's ray!"** He said and midnight was sent flying.

He got his footing and said. "Always aim for the weak first. **Dark beam"** He said as he aimed a hand at Erza and a green beam headed for her.

Jellal ran to block "Erza!" He yelled. The attack hit her and she was sent rolling away.

Jellal gave him a death glare and clenched his Fists. "You Bastard!" He yelled as he glew a yellow color and raised his hands in an X pattern.

Midnight struggled to stay standing. "Crap!" He yelled.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic, Altaris!"** He yelled as he swung his hands and the attack went for midnight.

Midnight was about to get hit but the attack was nullified.

They both look right to see brain using a two handed nullification attack.

"Father!" Midnight said before bowing. "I apologize I could not take him alone." He said afterwards.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "How many of you are there?" He asked.

Brain looked towards him and shot a red, green, and yellow beam at him. "The Oracion Seis."

Jellal was hit and fell backwards. "Dragneel." He said before passing out.

Brain looked at Midnight. "Remain here and and suck power from their nightmares. The others and I shall engage the enemy." He said before leaving.

Midnight nodded and sat down. His hand raised and aimed at Jellal. " **Endless Nightmare**."

[With gray and Juvia now]

"Hey Juvia something's coming and fast." Gray said before he was slammed in the stomach and sent flying.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia was kicked into a wall before she could blink.

Gray stood up and saw a blur running in a circle around him. "Freeze." The attack missed. "Ice make, floor!" The blur slipped and crashed into a tree. "Freeze!" He said again and this time the target froze.

Juvia looked at the frozen person and her eyes shot open. "Racer if the Oracion Seis." she said with surprise in her voice.

Gray was equally surprised. "What's he doing here?" He asked equally surprised.

Juvia saw something coming and tried to block but was sent flying away in the direction of Erza and Mira.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as he ran after her only to be stopped by a fist to the stomach.

Racer raced after him. "I've can't contain my speed!" He said before kicking Gray into another tree.

"Ice demon's Rage!" Gray yelled but his attack hit nothing but air.

" **Speed horn** " Racer said as he rammed right into Gray.

"Gahhh!" Gray was sent flying away too.

Racer smirked. "I'm just too fast."

[With Lucy and Lisanna]

"Who are you?" Lucy asked an angelic looking being.

"An angel." She replied before taking out a celestial gate key.

Lucy saw it and took out her own. "Lisanna I've got this. Find the others." She said.

Lisanna nodded. "I'll let the master know and come back." She said before running away.

"Open Gate of the Golden bull, Taurus!" Taurus appeared and prepared for battle.

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini." Gemini appeared and turned into the hottest girl you can imagine.

Taurus had steam running out of his nose. "Mooooo! That body's got me mooving!" Taurus said as he ogled her.

Lucy closed his gate and clenched her teeth. "How did you know how to beat him!?" She asked.

Angel smiled and closed jemini's gate. "I used my brain, try it sometime."

That made Lucy mad and she held another key. "Kick her butt Leo!" She yelled.

Leo came out and prepared for battle. "Bring it on."

Angel smiled again and held a key. "Open gate of the Ram, Ares." She said as Ares appeared.

The two spirits were surprised. "Ares?" Leo asked.

Ares took a step back. "Leo?" She questioned.

Lucy felt cold sweat go down. "Another bad matchup!" She yelled.

Angel smilled. "Attack him without mercy Ares." She said.

"Right master, **wool bomb** "

She attacked.

Leo jumped back and clenched his teeth. "I have to fight her of all the spirits." He covered his fist with magic. " **Regulus Fist!** " He said.

Lucy put her hands over her mouth. "Noo!" She said softly. "It isn't right!" she clenched the key. "Close gate of the lion!" She said.

Angel smilled. "She's wide open Ares." she said without remorse.

Ares kicked lucy in the gut. "Sorry Leo's master!" She said apologetically.

Lucy got her balance back and held another key. "Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" She said.

Angel got out another key. "Gemini come on out." She said.

Gemini turned into another Ares and the two stood side by side.

"Mochi mochi!" Sagittarius fires but the attacks went through them.

Ares prepared a magic circle. " **Wool blast."** A beam of wool hit Sagittarius. "Arrows can't hurt wool."

Sagittarius gate was closed and as he went he yelled. "Lady Lucy, I'm sorry!"

Lucy smiled tauntingly and ran as fast as she could.

Angel closed her gates and ran after her. "Leaving so soon?" She asked.

[With Elfman and Evergreen]

"Why am I stuck with you?" Evergreen asked with a blush on her hidden face.

Elfman turned his head to hide his own blush. "Well your pretty manly so I'm fine with it."

She walked him with a fan. "I'm not a man you over muscular oaf." She said angrily.

"Love, love, Love is very painfully sad!" came a voice behind them. They turned to see a large man looking at them.

Elfman got into fighting stance. "Hot Eye of the Oracion Seis." He said.

Evergreen grew wings. "I know that." She said.

Hot eye put his hands together and pushed outward. A magic circle appears and a beam of magic comes out of it.

" **Fairy machine gun, Milky Way!** " 100 green bullets collided with his attack.

Hot eye moved his hand left and the beam went left. He then maneuvered it to hit elfman in the back.

"Gahhh!" Elfman fell forward and hit the ground headfirst.

Evergreen went to help him but was hit by multiple beams of light and knocked unconscious.

"Ever, I'm sorry." Elfman pushed himself to his feet and said, " **Full body takeover: Beastsoul!"** He ran at hot eye in his new form and slashed.

Hot eye leapt back and crashed his two fingers I'm to the ground.

Elfman was surrounded by geisers coming from the earth all around him and couldn't dodge hot eye's next beams.

Elfman was forced out of his takeover and was breathing heavily. "How strong is this guy!?" He asked tiredly.

Hot eye launched another attack. "Love is indeed painful." He said.

[With Gajeel During this time.]

Gajeel smelled something familiar. "Why do you smell familiar?" He asked the air.

Levy and Lily looked at him. "What do you mean Gajeel?" Lily asked.

Gajeel turned and swung his foot only for it to be caught perfectly and effortlessly. "What the?"

"I can hear you." Their opponent said.

Levy got her pen out. "What are you talking about?"

Lilly transformed and slashed his sword at him. "You're going down."

Their opponent perfectly maneuvered Gajeel so the sword hit him in the back.

"Gahhh!" Gajeel said as blood leaked from the large gash on his back.

Levy glared at him. "Cobra right? Member of the Oracion Seis." She said.

Cobra threw Gajeel at Levy. "You can't beat me, I hear everything." He said before touching Lilly's blade.

The blade started corroding and Lilly dropped it before the acid could reach him. "Poison?"

"Acid Make corroding slash." The attack hit them all and sent them skidding away. "Cubelios kill them."

A flying snake came out of the trees and opened its mouth to kill levy. "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled as it came towards her.

[With freed and Bickslow.]

"Feel that?" Bickslow asked his partner.

"Something is coming." Freed said as he raised his guard.

Brain revealed himself and raised his staff " **Dark Rando!"** He brought it down at them and a of green shot at them.

Freed acted fast and blocked it with his sword causing an explosion.

"Sick it to em Babies!" Bickslow said and his toys fired beams at Brain.

Freed got his balance back and swiped his sword at lightning speed launching purple Spears at Brain.

"Hmm" Brain disappeared and reappeared behind bickslow. " **Dark Rando**!" The attack hits him in the back and sent him skidding.

"Bickslow!" Freed yelled before charging at Brain. " **Dark Ecriture pain."** The attack is destroyed by another Rando from Their opponent.

"It's time I eliminate you." He said before gathering more magic power. " **Dark Capriccio!"** A beam of Dark green with red stuff swirling around it heads right for them.

Freed stood fast and prepared himself while bickslow got back on his feet.

"You'll never beat fairy tail!" They said in sync.

[I wanted to mention that when gildarts took a 100 year quest they were X class rank but after his miserable failure. They became god tier one rank.]


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Natsu the Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

 _Master Zero vs Lightning Dragon_

By: Fireblue27

[Let's start off with Jellal]

Midnight raised his hand and said, " **Endless Nightmare**." The attack headed for Jellal and made a puff of smoke upon contact. "It is finished." The smoke cleared and his eyes shot open.

Erza blocked the attack from hitting Jellal and had only her right eye open. "Your magic has no effect on me!" She looked back at Jellal and smiled before looking back at her opponent.

Midnight got back up. "How are you awake!?" He asked.

She opened the other eye and equipped a sword. "Hiyaa!" she swung and the attack deflected off.

Midnight relaxed. "Well yours doesn't work on me either." He said.

Erza requipped another sword and began a series of slash attacks.

Midnight lifted his hand. " **Night bomb** " A wave of red consumes Erza and she is blasted away.

"Gahhh!" She requipped her heaven's wheel armor. " **Blumen Bolt!"** 99 swords attacked midnight and they all bounced off and went back at Erza.

" **Good night."** He watched as she blocked all the swords coming at her and was hit by a beam of red from behind her.

"Gyaahhh!" She regained her balance and threw a sword at him. He moved his head to the left to dodge.

He slashed his hand and said. " **Spiral pain!"** Erza was consumed by a whirlwind that ripped her armor to shreds.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as the attack made contact with her skin.

Midnight lowered his hand and the attack stopped letting Erza fall face first into the ground.

Jellal opened his eyes and saw Erza on the ground. "Ergh! How could you do this, to her?" He asked. "Have you no pity.

Midnight smirked and the sun began to set. "Me? Your heart's so dark mine shines next to yours." He began.

"You forced children into labor and didn't care if they begged for mercy, you tortured your closest friend and banished the girl you loved, you even fooled the council and tried to revive Zeref himself."

Jellal gritted his teeth. The fact that council people had been after him had made him aware that he was a bad man but never expected he had done this.

Midnight's eyes glowed red. "Truth be told you inspired me."

Jellal's eyes shot open. " _I'm the one that inspired him!?_ " He asked internally.

Midnight smirked. "So how about you join us. If you still have your memories that's what you'd want to do so how about it?" He stretched out a hand. "Yes or no."

"Stop!" They both turned to see Erza get up. "Jellal has committed many crimes but he can still repent. He can return with us to fairy tail, and be given a chance to repent." She said before requiping robe of yuen.

Jellal smiled and Midnight prepared to fight. "It will be a joy to end your life." He said psychotically.

Erza began slashing over and over but the attacks just passed through him.

"It's usele.. ugh!" He was interrupted by her smashing her palm into his chest. "Gahhh!" He let out a noise of bain as he crashed into a mountain.

She let her hand down and glared. "You cannot use that ability to manipulate the human body. Now can you?" She asked with a smirk.

Mira opened her eyes and got up. "Need any help, Erza?" She asked.

Erza shook her head. "Find someone else and defeat them!" She said.

Mira nodded and took off.

[With racer running around.]

"All I've gotta do is keep running!" He said as he ran through the forest.

"You're going down!" He crashed straight into a wall of Ice. "I'm right here. And I'm not letting you out of my sight." Gray said.

Racer crashed into his stomach. "You can't beat my speed!" Gray rammed into a bunch of trees before coming to a stop.

"You can bet your ass I can!" He yelled before he started running away.

Racer went after him and slammed into his back. "You can't outrun me! I'm faster!" He yelled.

Gray crashed into a mountain. " **Ice make, motorbike.** " He said before jumping on and riding away.

Racer clenched his teeth. "Faster, faster, make me even faster!" He yelled before he went speeding after Gray.

Gray was riding away as fast as he could. "Eat my dust racing freak!" He said.

Racer pounced and knocked him off the motorbike and they both went rolling down the hill. "Say that again!" He yelled.

Gray smirked. " **Ice demon's rage!"** He hit Racer in the stomach and sent him soaring into the air.

"You Can't run in the air!" He yelled. "Now **Freeze!** "

"All I ever wanted was to never get caught." Racer came plummeting back to earth.

Gray got a purple bow out.

" **Ice Demon's sacred art, Zeroth's Destruction Blow!"**

The attack pierced through Racer and cracked to ice. Just before he hit the floor Racer said. **"** My real name is Sawyer"

Gray watched as Racer hit the floor and passed out. He smirked and froze him in a cube of ice before heading to the nearest person, Lucy. " _I hope Juvia is alright."_

[Let's get back to Lucy.]

Lucy arrived at the water dispute the trouble of it being dark and said, "I've got you now." Before sticking a key into the water. "Open gate of the water bearer aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared and looked around before turning to Lucy.. "Here I thought I'd be summoned in your pee this time."

"That's super nasty!" Lucy yelled with a tick mark before smirking at angel. "See if you can beat my ace in the tank."

Angel didn't even flinch. "Scorpio, come forth." She said plainly.

A scorpion man appeared and saw aquarius. "Sup babe!" He yelled.

Aquarius and him held hands and disappeared. "Later loser." She said to Lucy with a glare.

Lucy was pissed. "Seriously!" She said before turning to angel. "Now what? We've both used all our fighter spirits."

Angel smiled. "I don't need them." She took out a diamond key. "If you had a brain than you'd know that celestial magic isn't the only summoner magic." She said.

Lucy took a step back. "I know that!" She said back.

Angel smiled. "There's celestial spirit summon, the most well known. There's card summon, an easier one. I even recently found out about an ancient technique rumerably used by the black wizard himself, demon summon."

Lucy took another step back. "What's your point?"

"I use something similar to demon summon but the exact opposite. Instead of a technique made by the black mage I use a technique made by the white mage who was sealed into a book long ago." She said.

Lucy panicked. " _I don't know that white mage person but if they are anywhere as strong as Zeref than I'm screwed!"_ She said inwardly.

"Just like Zeref made his own demons the Etherious the white mage made her own god's called angels. And I aspire to be one." She said. "There are eight keys and I've obtained five."

Lucy decided to try a spell with star magic that she had stumbled upon by accident. She took out Virgo's key and aimed at angel before focusing her magic power.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You know star magic?" She shrugged. "You're better than I thought." She raised a key into the sky and it glowed a bright blue.

Lucy fired. " **Star Bullets!"** 20 disks of celestial magic shot at angel.

Angel smiled. " **Angel's messenger!** " 30 fish like things shot at Lucy. 20 were destroyed by her own attack but the other ten headed straight for her.

[With elfman and Evergreen]

Elfman shielded evergreen from the attack and waited.

" **Aura Make shield!"** Wendy blocked the attack with maker magic.

Elfman and Evergreen groggily stood up. "Thanks Wendy." Evergreen said.

Wendy smiled at her. "No problem."

Elfman looked around. "Where's Cana?" He asked.

Wendy looked back at their opponent. "We got separated on the way." She replied.

Hot eye aimed two fingers. " **Liquid ground"** The ground around the three turned to quicksand.

"What the hell?" Elfman asked as he sunk in.

"Damn it!" Evergreen said while trying to get free.

Richard moved his hand again. " **Tsunami!"** The ground turned into a Tsunami which enveloped them all.

The sand was blown away and revealed Wendy with pink hair protecting Elfman and Evergreen.

Elfman shot his eyes open. "Dragon Force?" He asked.

Evergreen smiled. "Kick his but to heaven Wendy!" She said encouragingly.

Wendy disappeared into thin air.

Hot Eye's eyes started to glow yellow. " **Heaven's eye!"** He pinpointed Wendy right behind him and crashed his hand right into her face.

"Cugh!" Wendy hit the ground head first but rolled with a frontflip. " **Sky Dragon's Talon!"** She hit her opponent in the jaw sending him sprawling backwards.

" **Solid Ground Tornado!** " He said as he attacked Wendy.

She stood back up and effortlessly blew all the sand away. " **Aura Dragon's ROAR**!" She said as a pillar of green consumed hot eye.

"All I've ever wanted, was to gaze upon, my brother." He said before he fell to the floor. "My real name is Richard." He finished before passing out.

Wendy smiled and healed the other two. "Now then, **Aura make trap!"** She said as Hot eye was sealed into a circle of light.

[With Lily and his teammates]

Gajeel's arm blocked the hit and cubelios bit into his arm. "Ergh!" Blood dripped from the bitten arm.

Cubelios let go and his teeth had cracks in them.

Levy was terrified. "Gajeel!" She yelled.

Cobra smirked. "You can't be poisoned huh?" He said.

Gajeel was confused. " _how'd he know?"_ He asked internally.

Cobra smirked. "I told you I can hear you." He said.

Gajeel took a step back. _"Can he hear my thoughts?"_ He asked internally again.

Cobra snickered. "Right in target Iron head."

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Gajeel yelled as he attacked him.

" **Poison Dragon's roar!"** Cobra yelled back.

The two attacks collided and Gajeel's attack overpowered Cobra's.

Cobra leapt out if the way. "Tch, I didn't expect a fairy to be stronger than me." He said angrily.

Gajeel smirked. "Whether you can hear my thoughts or not you need to have the speed to dodge too!" He said before putting his hands together.

Cobra leaptonto cubelios and put his left hand out. " **Acid make Lance!"** He said as acid Lance's headed for Gajeel.

They all hit and had no effect on him. "Poison ain't a good matchup for Iron." He stated.

Levy wrote in the air. " **Solid Script, Iron!"** A block of Iron landed in front of Gajeel.

He took a bite out of it and said. " **Iron make,"**

Cobra wasn't worried. "Did your forget I could hear you?" He asked.

" **Multi speed arrows!"** 99 arrows of Iron started attacking Cobra.

Cubelios went into evasive maneuvers but was still hit by five which killed him.

Cobra slowly walked off and fell on his knees crying. ".." He turned to Gajeel. "You'll pay for that!" He said angrily.

Gajeel decided it's now or never. "I'm sorry ears." He said and Cobra picked up in his plan.

"Crap!" He said before running.

Gajeel sucked in with all his might and yelled as loud as he possibly could. " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Lily and levy covered their ears and still got a huge dose of a headache. Gajeel fell on one knee with his ears literally bleeding and Cobra fell on the floor with blood coming out of his ears and mouth.

"My real name, is Erik" He said before passing out.

[Up with Freed and Bickslow]

Bickslow used his most powerful attack. " **Gorian formation soul beam!"** an eye formed above his head and shot a beam that collided with Brain's attack.

" **Absolute Demon!"** Freed turned into his other form and ripped brain's gut… killing him.

Bickslow looked at Brain's dead body. "Little much?" He asked freed.

Freed put the body in the bushes. "He would have done the same, besides." He went back to normal. "If I don't kill once and a while my dark mode will take me over."

[Let's get back to Lucy's fight]

" **Freeze!"** All of the angels froze in their tracks.

Angel looked to see Gray leaning on a tree with his hand looking like he had merely snapped.

Lucy's face lit up. "Gray it's you!" She said happily.

Gray got off and stood in front of her. "That's my friend you were trying to hurt there." He told angel.

Angel smiled. "Magic to freeze magic in an instant? Is it dragon slaying magic? I'm well aware Cobra can corrode anything with just a snap as well." She asked.

Gray put a hand in his pocket. "Close but not quite. I use demon slaying magic."

Angel frowned. "Like atlas and Rose? Two of the people privileged enough to serve under Cobra? They betrayed us and joined your guild sonto get revenge we came to eliminate you." She said.

"Like I care! **Ice make hammer!"** He said as he attacked her.

She leapt back to avoid the attack. " **Angel summon gate of the baby, Shamsiel!"** A big white baby with wings appears from the air. (I'm bad at describing so look up angel magic if you want a visual)

Gray used his senses to examine the creature. " _I sense insa e holy magic but it doesn't have the signature of a god_. What is it?" He asked her.

She smiled. "An angel." Was her reply before the big thing stomped on gray's head.

" **Ice make shield!"** A shield of ice stops the attack but the baby puts more pressure and cracks it. " **Freeze!"** Gray yelled and the baby froze and disappeared.

"Huh!" Angel gasped in surprise as Ice crystals came falling down. "You defeated him?" She asked.

Gray was breathing heavily. "Takes a lot of power, to freeze something like that." He said tiredly.

Angel took out another key. " **Angel Summon gate of the three heads, Barakiel"** A three headed angel twice the size of the last one appears.

Gray grits his teeth. "Not another one!" He yelled.

Angel smiled. "Barakiel use **triple wave!** A beam of yellow blasts from the head on the right, blue left, and middle white.

" **Icicle Snow Demon mode, snow beams of frostbite!"** 5 beams of ice with snow surrounding it over power the attack and crash right through this angel making him disappear.

Angel clenched her teeth. "You are quite powerful." She said admiringly. " **Angel summon gate of the angelic fish, Julian!"**

A huge fish like angel appears.

Gray used his feet to propel a super jump. " **Ice demon's** **Drive** , gahhh!" The angel rammed into his stomach and sent him flying. The scales formed on his body in the air and he said " **Blizzard Rage!"**

Gray's attack froze and defeated the angel and it's attack sent him into the floor.

Angel took out another key. "I've still got lots of magic power and two more angels! I've trained myself to have the magic power of an X class wizard."

Gray smirked. "Maybe but your physical strength brings you down to SS class. It's obvious you're a really lazy girl." He teased.

A tick mark formed on her head. "Shut up!" She yelled.

" **Angel summon gate of the trumpet, Raguel!"** A massive angel with six arms, five heads, and a trumpet in each mouth appeared hovering above the water.

Gray decided to finish this fast. " **Demon Force!"** He said as his shirt went flying, scales formed on his left arm, his eyes turned black, and his forehead cracked open.

Angel was still mad. "End him!" She ordered.

The angel blew the trumpets and used **heavenly horn.** The air around gray exploded with him in it.

Angel calmed down. "He finally dead." An arrow shot through the angels head defeating it in one go. "Ergh!" She took out the next one.

Gray stood there with cuts all over his body. Lucy covered her mouth in horror as he smiled devilishly. " **Bring it on!"** He said in a demonic voice as a hologram of Boreous formed behind him.

Angel took a step back but didn't back down. "I'll kill you and that hideous demon!" She said as she raised her last key.

" **Angel summon gate of the hammer! Ulterous!"** An Angel even bigger than Boreous appeared behind her.

Everybody in Fairy Tail on the island could see the gigantic demon and what looked like a god and knew gray was having a blast.

The massive angel swung his hammer down at Gray. "Hell yeah!" He rolled left to dodge and leapt into the air.

" **Ice demon Lord's sacred art, hidden snow form! Ice Lotos exploding freeze blade!"** The force of the attack sent both angel and Lucy flying as the massive angel was blown to bits.

Borealis disappeared and as did Ulterous. Angel stood with her clothing badly damaged and barely covering the private areas of her body. "No way." She whispered

Gray ran at her. "This is it lady! Your going down." She watched as he neared her.

"All I ever wanted, my one and only wish, was to float away. Like an angel." She said as Gray crossed his arms.

" **Ice demon Lord's"** His attack made contact. " **Freeze Bringer!"** He said as she fell back with Ice sticking out of her stomach. "My real name is Sorano." She said before falling down.

Angel waited for death, fear brewing as she waited and waited but it never came. She felt something cover her and opened her eyes to see a frozen yet warm blanket covering her. "Why?" She asked.

Gray smiled. "It's bad enough to have to fight a girl but kill em too? I'd never forgive myself. So just relax and sleep would ya?" He told her.

She felt a warm feeling in her chest before smiling and going to sleep.

 **[** Juvia landed face first in a swamp and fell unconscious but just woke up from something on her Graydar.]

"A new love rival?" she questioned before her eyes started glowing with malicious intent. "I'll slaughter her myself!" She vowed to the universe.

[With Mirajane walking calmly]

"Damn it!" Here I was waiting for a fight and all I get is a few foot soldiers." Mira said aloud.

"Mira-nee lisanna called as she came running to her elder sister.

"Lisanna?" Mira questioned before obliterating the rest of the soldiers in one attack.

"Where is Erza-san?" Lisanna asked after greeting her elder sister.

Mira shrugged. "Her and that Jellal dude are fighting one of the Oracion Seis." She glanced at her sisters confused look.

"Don't ask me how Jellal got here because your guess is as good as mine." She added quickly.

[With a certain black wizard]

Zeref walked through the forest in Tenrou and sensed the fighting going on. "All this fighting is because of me? Is the world truly this cruel?" He asked.

Mavis appeared behind him. "What do you wish to accomplish?" She asked.

Zeref sensed her and assumed what she had asked. "It's nice to see you as well, I wish I could say that but in your current form my eyes cannot behold your beauty." He said sadly.

Mavis galred. "Do not ignore the question." She ordered.

He sighed. "I came to say my farewells to this place and Natsu. After all, Acnologia is coming to destroy it." He replied with an even sadder look.

Her eyes shot open. "The black dragon of apocalypse has returned?" She asked. "Never mind that, you still haven't told me your obsession with Natsu." She ordered again.

He looked at where her eyes should be and glared back. "Remind me why you must know?" He asked.

She glared back. "He is not only a member of the guild I made but he is also my personal friend. I must know of what you've planned before it happens." She replied.

He smirked. "If you really want to know, ask him yourself." He said before vanishing.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _"You mean Natsu already knows and never bothered to tell me?"_ She asked internally before her thoughts went back to worrying about the present matter of Acnologia.

[Back with jellal + erza's fight]

Midnight looked up. "11:58 pm." He said before manipulating his hands to bind Erza's clothes.

She looked on with a blank look. "Furthermore, you cannot use your ability on more than one object." 100 swords rained down at midnight causing him to have to jump out of the way.

Jellal watched with a surprised look. "Incredible!" He said aloud.

Erza unwrapped her clothes. "This is by far the most elastic armor I have in my set, and therefore immune to your spell." She said.

Midnight rose up like an undead zombie. "You should have let me beat you before midnight. Take my name as a warning and guess what happens at midnight!" He said as his body began expanding weirdly.

Midnight became a giant monster and threw a red sphere at Erza and Jellal sending the flying into different trees. "Ergh!" "Grahhh!"

Midnight reached out and grabbed Jellal. "There was no freedom in the tower! Only death and that's exactly what gonna happen to you!" He yelled.

Erza watched in horror as he put Jellal and his mouth and swallowed him whole. "Jellal!" She yelled.

The monster brought his fist down on Erza. "We were all there! At the tower when you turned your back on us! You only cared about your puny friends and abandoned everybody else!

You are just as much at fault as him if not more!" Erza pushed his fist away as he finished the sentence and a rock turned into someone she knew. "Just asked this guy." He said.

"Uncle Rob!" Erza yelled. The rock attacked her with a dead look. She slashed it. "You aren't uncle Rob!" She yelled. She slashed at midnight but her blade hit Jellal instead.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried as his stomach was split open.

She took a step back. "Jellal!?" She cried.

"Hahahaha!" The monster laughed maniacally as hit Erza in the back sending her flying.

A slicing sound was heard and midnight was normal, Jellal was lying on the floor, and Erza was behind midnight with one eye closed.

Midnight fell to his knees. "My ultimate illusion, it failed me!" He said.

Jellal got back up and heard him. "An illusion? But it felt so real!"

Midnight started falling. "My prayer, all I've ever wanted, was to find a quiet place to sleep." He landed on his back.

Erza sent another attack are him and just before it hit him he said, "My real name, is Macbeth. I concede defeat." The attack hit and he was knocked unconscious.

Jellal tried to leave the island and not cause trouble but he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked while tightening her grip.

He looked back at her and started sweating at the look in her eyes. "I was just…."

Erza released her grip and smiled at him. "You had been possessed by some evil spirit." She told him. "I harbor you no Ill will, I promise." She put her hand to her heart.

Jellal sensed an evil presence with killing intent. _"What's this feeling in my bones? I sense somebody. Could it be the presence I was possessed by?"_ Without thinking he started running towards it.

Erza was confused at his sudden fear but was even more confused when he started running. It was late at night and she couldn't see where he had gone. She gritted her teeth in anger before running after him and getting lost.

[Back at camp with master.]

Cana had come and made him aware of the situation. He sensed as the Oracion Seis we're defeated one by one and watched Grays battle with awe on his face.

" _My children are incredible!"_ He yelled internally. _"Wait that means more destroying and that means….."_ Makarov cried at this revelation. "Less money!" He screamed as Cana watched him with surprise.

"What's wrong master?" She asked the old guy.

He looked at her grimly. "Go check around at people on the island while I take a little nap." He said before passing out.

She shrugged and grabbed a bottle of beer before leaving nonchalantly.

[Over With Gildarts.]

509 people surrounded the crash mage as they moved forward confidently.

Erigor was leading them and said. "Let me personally dispose of him." He said before launching an attack at the crash mage.

The attack exploded before it hit him and he sat there on the branch of a tree with his eyes closed the whole time.

"Ergh!" Erigor growled in frustration. " **Wind cutter!"** all of the slices blew up before hitting him. Erigor was furious. "Fight me!"

He stomped up to the guy and punched him but nothing happened. He kicked the guy in the face and a Bubble came out of his nose.

The entire army's jaws dropped and Erigor angrily yelled. "He's sleeping!" Suddenly Gildarts shifted in his sleep at the noise and started falling.

Erigor was ranting at him and was oblivious to this. And Gildarts fell to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud and suddenly. **Boooooooooom!"** The entire army was blasted to smithereens and Erigor barely crawled out alive.

Gildarts fell on his back with that same bubble still on his nose. He had just wiped out an army in his sleep.

[With Natsu flying to tenrou.]

The girl was asleep in his arms and he smelled an almost entirely masked sent he only just picked up. He smelled Ultear and Meredy. The two people he had contact with in Grimoire Heart.

Fearing the worst. He gritted his teeth and tracked the sent down. What he saw brought his fears to reality.

Ultear and Meredy were here and they were on board the Grimoire Heart airship.

He was pissed. "Damn it!" He yelled. The girl in his arms woke up and the sudden shout and calmly looked around.

Natsu thanked the gods that this girl was a calm one or he'd be screwed.

" **Silent flames**." Natsu whispered a support move and he began flying beside the ship trying to hear the conversations and not lose track of it in the dark of night.

"I can't wait for those fairies to writhe in pain!" Zancrow said with a hint of insanity.

"My imagination shall leave them in the dust." Rustyrose said as flowers fluttered around him.

"Mr. Cursey and I just want breakfast." Kain Hikaru said as he rubbed his belly.

"With all due respect Hikaru sir, you just had a 50 played dinner 4 hours ago." Zoldeo told Kain Hikaru respectfully.

Meredy sighed. _"I hope we don't have to kill Natsu."_ She thought internally.

Ultear glanced at Meredy and help but feel bad for her 11 year old little sister figure.

"I intend to engage in fierce combat with Titania and if possible Salamander." Azuma said with an action craving look.

Bluenote agreed with him. "I bet they can really fly!" He commented with a sadistic smirk.

" **Silence!"** A booming voice over the loudspeaker shut them all up. " **Racer of the Oracion Seis has fallen."**

Ultear nodded. "That was expected." She noted.

Meredy agreed. "I mean it's obvious those guys aren't pushovers so what's the big deal?" She asked.

The loudspeaker went on again. **"When Zero falls we are to invade the island, All of you will be exiting upon landing. If you find one Makarov's children than feel no shame to kill them."**

Zancrow smirked. "Who said he's gonna fall?" He asked as he began to walk in a circle psychotically.

Azuma nodded. "They don't stand a chance." He said proudly."

Rustyrose fixed his glasses. "If they can manage to pull that off than I have no doubt they will have no power left to defeat us." He said.

" **We shall arrive at 2am, and when we do, I want to see a bloodbath."** The loudspeaker cut off with those last words.

Natsu heard everything that had been said and looked down at his daughter. "Let's hurry to the Island." He said before flying at full speed.

[With Freed and Bickslow.]

" **Dark Capriccio!"** An attack came crashing down on them.

Freed and Bickslow narrowly escaped only to be met by another spell.

" **Dark delete!"** A magnitude of green disks came raining down on them.

Freed tried to dodge but was hit and sent into a tree. "I thought we killed him." He said through heavy breathing.

Bickslow got out of the attack with his clothes torn and scratches all over him. "He's way stronger too!"

They both looked when the smoke cleared to see Master Zero standing with his hands behind his back.

They were both confused. "Who the hell are you?" Asked bickslow. Freed got into battle stance.

Zero used two fingers and fired another Capriccio at them.

" **Quick enchantment, shield!"** Freed's defense shielded them from the impact but the wall started cracking.

"What the hell!?" Bickslow yelled before he and freed were hit and sent flying again.

" **Absolute Demon!"** Freed said as he went into demon mode.

Bickslow took of his eye blockers. "This guy, is brain's soul?" Bickslow asked aloud.

Freed smirked. "Than control him." He said with a victorious look.

Bickslow tried it and was enveloped by darkness. His eyes closed and he started walking like a zombie.

Freed went wide eyed. "Bickslow!" He yelled.

Master Zero laughed. "Such pathetic magic has no effect on me." He said before aiming a finger at Bickslow and moving it around.

Bickslow jumped forward and punched freed in the gut. Freed took some steps back before aiming his sword at Bickslow. "Get a hold of yourself!" He told him.

Zero aimed two fingers at them both and attacked" **Dark Capriccio!"** He said as a beam went for both of them.

Freed acted fast and tried to block the attack with his sword, but his sword cracked and both he and Bickslow were sent rolling on the ground.

Their opponent prepared his ultimate attack. " **Genesis, Zero!"** Freed and Bickslow were enveloped by the attack and their opponent laughed. "Enjoy your travels within the void!" He yelled.

Freed gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. " _This is how it ends._ " He thought before the attack was totally obliterated by a shock of lightning.

Freed's eyes opened and he thought one thing before going out cold. _"Laxus!"_


End file.
